Del porqué Harry Potter no debería enfermarse
by Tony Trinket
Summary: Enfermarse no puede ser tan malo. No cuando tienes la compañía de un ser querido, como por ejemplo, tu hijo. Harry cree que se le puede ver el lado positivo, es decir, chorrea mocos por la nariz, hay dos Malfoy en su casa, y probablemente su hijo sea gay. Pero bueno, tampoco es tan malo ¿verdad?
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Del porque Harry Potter no debería enfermarse.

Autor: Tony Trinket.

_Hola._

_Bien, esta historia la cree hace bastante ya. La corregí un poco, pero trate de dejar mi "antigua escritura" intacta, para que de alguna manera se pudiera notar el cambio del antes y el después en mis historias. Sin mas que decir, disfruten la lectura_

**Capitulo 1: Estornudos.**

* * *

―¡ACHUS! ¿Albus, en que estabas pensando? ¡ACHUS!. ¿Por qué no pregun...? ¡ACHUS! ―allí estaba el _niño-que-vivió_, con la nariz taponada, los ojos lagrimosos, los mocos escurriendo, y estornudando sin parar.

Su hijo, Albus, estaba frente a él en la cocina, tratando de cubrirse de los gérmenes y virus -altamente tóxicos- que su padre estaba expulsando.

_Fatal_, así se describiría el aspecto de Harry Potter en ese momento. El susodicho estornudo nuevamente, provocando que los lentes resbalaran por el puente de su nariz. Harry llevó una mano hacia ellos y los puso en su lugar.

―Papá... Perdona, es solo que... ―tomó aire, mientras su padre lo observaba tapándose la nariz con la mano―. Creí que si te lo decía, pues... No aceptarías.

Harry suspiró. Con una mano indicó a su hijo de quince años que se sentara en el taburete frente al mostrador.

En otros tiempos, Harry, se habría agachado frente a Albus para hablarle a la misma altura. Sin embargo, el crecimiento del chico era más que obvio. Sus remeras y pantalones de pronto eran pequeñas y apretadas, mientras que el parecido con su padre incrementaba aun más. En realidad, Albus y Harry eran prácticamente idénticos. A diferencia de la edad y por supuesto, la horrorosa cicatriz cruzada en medio de la frente.

El chico, sentado en la cocina, jugaba con sus dedos impacientemente. Miraba sus manos mientras lo hacía, como si de la cosa más fascinante del mundo se tratara: ¡La octava maravilla! El mayor suspiró nuevamente.

―Albus... ―el chico levanto la mirada con algo de preocupación. Harry le sonrió tranquilizadoramente, e inmediatamente se vio a Albus alivianar la tensión en sus hombros―. Escúchame hijo; Se qué tal vez el Señor Malfoy y yo no nos hayamos llevado bien en su momento pero... No por eso te privaría de la amistad de Scorpius, Al ―los ojos esmeraldas del menor mostraron un curioso brillo―. Sin embargo... ―el joven miro con escepticismo a su padre. Casi con ansiedad―. Deberías de haberme consultado.

El sonoro suspiro de Albus dejo curioso a Harry.

**O-O-O**

_¡Ding! ¡Dong!._ El timbre de la Mansión Potter, ubicada en el valle de Godric, sonó. Seguido de un:

―Que timbre mas ordinario. Pero claro, considerando quién es el dueño de la casa tiene sentido... ―pudo escuchar Harry mascullar a Draco, del otro lado de la puerta.

Harry rodó los ojos junto con un suspiro cansado... _Y el que creyó que se libraría de Malfoy solo por esas vacaciones..._

―¡Papá! ―escuchó Harry quejarse a, si no se equivocaba, Scorpius.

De un tirón abrió la puerta, revelando a unos levemente sonrojados Malfoy´s.

―Hola, Scorpius ―saludó Harry con toda la gentileza que pudo. El chico rubio no le desagradaba, honestamente, era incluso simpático. Sin embargo, aquel rubio era tan idéntico a su padre que llegaba a tomarle algo de rencor solo por eso―. _Malfoy __―_dijo secamente.

―_Potter_. ―respondió éste igual de seco.

Desde el umbral de la puerta se escucharon pasos apresurados bajando la escalera.

―¿Papá? ¿Ya han llegado? ¿Está Scorpius? ―Albus bajaba las escaleras de dos en dos, salteándose los últimos tres escalones. _Suerte que su madre no lo ve hacer eso_.

Harry pudo notar como el rostro del chico rubio se iluminó al escuchar la voz de su amigo. Se lo veía algo ansioso, parándose sobre la punta de los pies para poder ver por dentro de la casa. Draco miró a su hijo bufando levemente, cómo si aquél comportamiento no le pareciera digno de él.

Potter carraspeó sonoramente, provocando que Scorpius volviera a posar los pies en el suelo, sonrojado.

―Sí, Al. Aquí están... ―avisó, aunque no hizo falta ya. Albus ya se encontraba abriéndose camino, empujando a su padre levemente, para luego echarle los brazos a Scorpius estrujándolo en un abrazo digno de boa constrictor, al cual el rubio respondió con la misma intensidad.

Se separaron levemente, sonriéndose el uno al otro. Harry miro a su hijo, el cual tenía _esa_ sonrisa. Y cuando decía _esa_ sonrisa, se refería a _esa sonrisa_; la sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro, la que hacía ver sus ojos verdes más pequeños, y con la cual mostraba toda la hilera de dientes relucientemente blancos. _Esa _sonrisa. _La_ sonrisa.

Harry creyó que Scorpius también estaba empleando alguna sonrisa especial pues Draco, a un lado de Harry, miraba con desconcierto y horror la escena. La cara del rubio mayor era digna de fotografía. E indigna de cualquier Malfoy: _ellos debían permanecer impávidos, sin asombro o miedo ante nada bla bla bla_. Fue entonces que su ex-compañero de Hogwarts no pudo evitarlo más y soltó una risotada.

Scorpius y Albus se separaron al instante, sobresaltados. Draco miró con una ceja levantada a Harry.

―¿Y a ti que te sucede, Potter?. ―preguntó con sorna el antiguo Slytherin.

―Oh, pues nada Malfoy ―dijo "restándole" importancia al asunto con un gesto de la mano. Porque, claro, era tan normal reír de la nada―. Pero tu cara de horror es demasiado cómica. Incluso con más terror que la que pusiste cuando Buckbeack te ataco en tercer grado. ―y allí se echó a reír burlonamente, cosa que desagradó en demasía a Draco Malfoy. Sin embargo, el ambiente jocoso se esfumo en segundo para Potter cuando comenzó a toser violentamente.

―Tú dices que mi cara es cómica, Potter, pero ¿siquiera has visto la tuya? Parece que una manada de centauros te ha pasado por encima. Y, oh, ¿Te han hecho algo en la frente? ― preguntoó con falsa preocupación e inocencia―. Ah, no. Pues claro, la horrorosa cicatriz la tienes desde que Voldy te la hizo... Y, oh, pobre; tu cara ya es así. Da algo de lastima verla, honestamente.

―Idiota. ―murmuró Harry. Draco le sonrió burlón.

Scorp y Al intercambiaron un levantamiento de cejas. Harry volteo en el mismísimo momento en el que Scorpius acercaba sus labios al odio de Albus para susurrarle algo lentamente. Acercó esta vez, el Potter menor, su boca hacia la oreja del rubio para responder a algo que el de ojos grises asintió.

Las miradas pesaron sobre los dos chicos Slytherins, por lo cual, miraron a sus respectivos padres que los observaban confusos y con… ¿Horror?. No supieron la razón, pero de pronto, los cuatro (sin excepción) estaban sonrojados.

Scopius observo la situación con la cabeza algo gacha. Albus y él se encontraban tomados de las manos, _como de costumbre_. Pero al no ser tonto notó lo mal que eso podría interpretarse. Así que a duras penas desentrelazó sus dedos con los de su mejor amigo y decidió decir lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

―Señor Potter... ¿Se encuentra usted bien? ―dijo por lo bajo Scorp, mirando en dirección del hombre.

El rubio observo por un momento al padre de el chico a su lado. _Tan igual a Albus_. Todos los Potter´s se parecían ¿verdad?. Pero no, Scorpius no lo creía así. Muchas veces había visto a James, hermano mayor de su amigo. Pero él no era como su padre, solo físicamente. Y, en ese caso, todos se parecían. _Todos_.

Pero allí estaban; esos ojos verdes, infiltrados entre la larga fila de cabellos azabaches. Esos ojos verdes, profundos, extraños, amables, amistosos. E incluso de vez en cuando, oscuros. Aquellas dos esmeraldas que solo dos poseían.

―¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres Scorpius? ―un estornudo delató al hombre.

―De seguro _mi hijo __―_Sí, haciendo énfasis.― habla acerca de la razón por la cual parece que tu cara ha sido atacada por una horda de _Doxys_.

_ "Gracias por el comentario Draco, gracias. Hacía falta que aparecieran tú y tus simpáticos chistes. Se te agradece enormemente."_

―Un resfrío. Solo eso ―respondió secamente, dirigiéndose al rubio mayor.

―¡Oh, dios! ¿También te resfrías? Mira, yo que creí que matando al Señor Tenebroso te convertías en un puto inmortal.

―Pues no, soy humano después de todo. Todos los humanos se resfrían.

Draco curvó la boca negando con la cabeza. Albus y Scorpius se miraron entre ellos, mitad divertidos mitad incrédulos.

―No exactamente, _Potty_ ―dijo llevándose una mano hacía aquél cabello tan rubio que era casi blanco―. Yo soy humano, aunque hay posibilidades de que me hayan secuestrado de niño y en realidad soy un dios griego, y _jamás_ me he resfriado.

―Oh, pues eso puede deberse a tu "perfección"―ironizó Harry.

―Si, o también a que los dioses no se resfrían ¿no te parece, _Potty_? ―Harry no respondió, solo lo miro con odio. _Que se vaya, por favor, que se vaya_― Bueno, ¿me dejaras pasar o tendré que abrirme paso en una casa ajena para ofrecerme a mí mismo un café, agua o té? ―_Papi Potter_ no respondió, por lo cual Albus mostrando la mayor amabilidad posible lo invito a pasar a él y a Scorpius.

**O-O-O**

―Recuérdame... porqué... dejo que hagas esto... ―la voz de Harry era un susurro, un murmullo inaudible. La fiebre estaba subiendo, mientras que Draco trataba de aliviarla con paños de agua húmedos.

El rubio suspiró. Harry estaba en el sillón de la sala de estar en su casa, medio dormido medio despierto. Albus y Scorpius estaban detrás del respaldo del sofá observando al azabache más adulto.

―Porque en cuanto entre a tu casa, Potter, decidiste desmayarte ―el de ojos grises rodó los ojos―. Ya me habían advertido que mi sola presencia causaba caos y conmoción en la gente, y que por lo general no llegaban a controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo pero no imaginé que hasta este punto ―y para extrañeza de todos, Harry rió ante el _chiste_.

_Vaya, la fiebre sí que estaba alta._

―Albus, necesitaremos mas paños húmedos... Creo que tu padre delira _un poco_ ―el joven asintió caminando hacia la cocina, seguido por Scorpius.

El rubio y el azabache se dispersaron por la cocina. Albus estaba tomando paños y trapos de una alacena sobre la mesada de mármol, mientras que Scorpius llenaba un balde con agua fría.

Lo curioso de todo esto era que ninguno tuvo la necesidad de explicarle al otro que hacer, simplemente se complementaron como equipo, sabiendo cada uno la movida del otro y como favorecerla.

Quizás por eso eran los mejores en el equipo de Quidditch…

―Creo que ya está... ―murmuró Albus, con el ceño un poco fruncido. Scorpius voltea y le sonríe, provocando que las cejas del de ojos verdes se relajen un poco.

En cuanto llegaron junto a sus padres, lo menos que esperaron encontrarse, era eso; Draco y Harry estaban tomados de las manos. Harry sonreía como bobo. Y Draco parecía asustado.


	2. Chapter 2

Titulo: Del porque Harry Potter no debería enfermarse.

Autor: Tony Trinket.

**Capitulo 2: Fiebre.**

* * *

Harry mantenía aferrada la mano de Draco, cómo si en ello se le fuera la vida. El rubio, por su parte, trataba de apartarlo, pero es que el muy jodido azabache era insistente.

―Potter... Suéltame… ―Malfoy movía sus manos con brusquedad tratando de soltarse, pero Harry aprovecho aquello para tirar de él.

Draco trastabillo. Semi-agachado en el suelo no pudo evitar que el tirón de Potter lo hiciera caer... Sobre él. El ojigris trato de incorporarse en el momento, mas no pudo ya que Harry lo envolvió con sus brazos.

―Mmmmhh... No... Draco.. ―¿cómo mierda el muy cabrón podía tener 35° de fiebre y sin embargo mantener tanta fuerza?― . Quédate conmigo...

Malfoy bufó cansado. Fue en ese momento, que por azar, su mirada se desvío hacia la entrada de la sala; allí parados, con idénticas caras de incredulidad y diversión, estaban Albus y Scorpius. Los chicos con un balde de agua y varios trapos en mano, no sabían si reír o ayudar al pobre Draco.

―Papá, si sólo querías un momento de intimidad tenías que decirlo... ―se atrevió a bromear Scorpius, Albus dejó escapar una pequeña risotada, parecido al ruidito de un cerdo. Draco les envió una mirada que claramente expresaba "se callan". Harry, mientras tanto, canturreaba cosas como "Draco, Draco, Draquito..." con cara de demente psicópata.

Observando la cara del medimago, los dos adolescentes, decidieron obedecer.

―Señor Malfoy... ¿Cómo es que ―Harry emitió un pequeño sonido ronco. Al mirarlo vieron que se había quedado dormido.

Draco apartó los brazos de Harry en cuanto lo notó, no se preocupó en ser delicado, pero tampoco fue lo suficientemente violento cómo para despertar a Potter. Aunque dudaba que pudiera hacerlo por más brusco que fuera, a consideración de la fiebre intensa.

―No lo sé, creo que verdaderamente esta delirando... ―echó una mirada al azabache mayor para luego suspirar.

Decidió entonces comenzar a emplear sus conocimientos de medimago adquiridos luego de la guerra. Comenzó a preguntar a Albus:

― ¿Hace cuanto esta así?

― ¿Desmayado? Desde hace media hora. ―contestó ciertamente confundido. Draco luchó por no poner los ojos en blanco, pero era un tanto complicado puesto que Albus ponía esa cara de inocencia.

―Se refiere a desde cuando está enfermo, Al. ―respondió con tranquilidad Scorp.

―Ah, eso. Creo que desde hace una semana, más o menos ―contestó―. Desde el lunes ya lo comenzamos a ver enfermo con mi hermano James…

― ¿Sabes si ingirió algún alimento fuera de estado?

―No lo se... Pero no lo creo...

Draco suspiró nuevamente, un tanto exasperado.

― ¡Ya se! ―exclamó de pronto Scorp. Ambos lo observaron sin entender― Al, ¿recuerdas la carta en la que me decías cómo James había meado el retrato de Walburga Black?  
_  
__¿Qué cosa...?_ Draco se sorprendió por el vocabulario _para nada_ refinado que su hijo había optado por utilizar.

―Oh, sí, sí. Lo recuerdo ―Albus se permitió una pequeña risa antes se preguntar―. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver?

_Esto no estaba llevando a nada..._

―Ay, Albus ―rodó los ojos con exasperación―. A veces eres lento ―Draco se permitió una pequeña sonrisa de lado ante el comentario―. Tu me dijiste en aquella carta que unas Doxys habían salido de su escondite cuando tu padre dejó caer unas escobas...  
_  
__Claro, si Potter era más torpe que... Momento, ¿Doxys?_

― ¿Has dicho Doxys? ―preguntó Draco, con un disimulado tono de preocupación en su voz.

_Oh, no._

**O-O-O**

― ¿Crees que se encuentre bien, Scorp? ―preguntó Albus, con voz apagada. El joven Potter sabía lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser una mordida de Doxy, algunos caían en coma... Y otros... No, no podía pasar algo así.

Ambos adolescentes estaban apoyados en la cabecera de la cama de Albus. Esperaban impacientes a que Draco los llamara para anunciarles el _estado_ de Harry, después de examinarlo.

―Albus. Él estará bien, estoy seguro. Es tu padre, a fin de cuentas, no es para nada débil ―trató de tranquilizar Scorp. Le dolía ver en ese estado a Albus. Tan... Débil e inseguro; cómo cuando lo conoció en el compartimiento del expreso a Hogwarts. Aquél niño asustado y confundido por ser apuntado, temeroso de su destino en el colegio―. Estoy contigo, Al.

Con un brazo envolvió al azabache, atrayéndolo para darle un abrazo, tratando de reconfortarlo. Albus no se opuso, dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho rubio. Scorpius comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su amigo.

―Lo sé, Scorp. Siempre estás para mí ―susurró―. Siempre lo has estado.

Sonrió un poco, contra el cuello del otro, inmensamente agradecido por el apoyo que constantemente le prestaba el rubio platinado.

―Y siempre lo estaré... Pase lo que pase, compañero.

Albus levantó la cabeza, despegándola del hombro de Scorp. Los mechones de cabello de Scorpius, que caían por su cuello despeinadamente (gracias al estar acostado por al menos cuarenta minutos), le hacía cosquillas en las mejillas del de ojos verdes.

El de ojos grises alejo su espalda del cabezal de la cama, agradeciendo mentalmente por parar el dolor de ésta, ocasionado por aguantar doble peso sobre ella: dícese Albus.

―Gracias.

―No tienes que agradecer. Lo hago por gusto ―el rubio le sonrió de costado, levantando apenas la comisura de los labios. Albus le sonrió de vuelta―. Eres mi mejor amigo, y haría cualquier cosa por ti. ―le dijo poniéndose un poco más serio.

―Y yo por ti, Scorp. ―sus sonrisas se ensancharon, mostrando las hileras de blancos dientes en ambas bocas. Volvieron a rodearse el uno al otro con los brazos. Esta vez fue Albus quien apoyo su espalda contra la cama, dejando que su amigo se recargara en él para apoyarse sobre su hombro.

A ellos no les parecía extraño estar así, abrazados, _muy cerca_. Es más, les gustaba la sensación que sacudía a sus estómagos al hacerlo.

Además, en ese mismo momento, Albus no podía encontrar el contacto como algo mas que relajante, tranquilizador y reconfortante.

Hablaron por un momento, Scorpius trataba de distraer a Albus, mientras le contaba algunas cosas que había hecho desde el inicio del verano. Luego de diez minutos de charla, el rubio sintió la respiración del cuerpo bajo suyo un poco mas pausada.

― ¿Al? ―recibió un pequeño murmullo por respuesta, lo que aseguraba qué, efectivamente, el de cabello negro azabache estaba dormido. Scorpius rodó los ojos―. ¿Qué haré contigo Potter?

**O-O-O**

Draco esperó que su suspiro de alivio no se hubiera escuchado muy fuerte. Aunque, verdaderamente, no le importaba demasiado.

Y no era que estuviera preocupado por _Potty_ ¡qué va!, no, a él no le interesaba para nada lo que le sucediera. Era simple amabilidad, y, en parte, beneficio propio; el que Harry Potter muriera mientras él estaba presente, no traería mas que mala fama a su apellido, _más de la que ya tenía_, y disiparía todo lo _bueno _que había hecho para tratar de regresar el honor a su hogar y a su estirpe. Ademas, el hecho, de que si Harry moría, el hijo de éste (no fingiría que no se sabía el nombre, después de tanto escucharlo salir de boca de su propio hijo estaba seguro que se sabía hasta su grupo sanguíneo) estaría de luto, lo que dejaría bastante deprimido a Scorpius y _no_, su hijo no podía, _no debía_ deprimirse. Si Draco podía evitarlo, haría cualquier cosa por ver una sonrisa _cada día _en labios de su hijo.

Inclusive si eso acarreaba tener que hacer de enfermera personal de Harry Potter.

―Draco... ―el susodicho bajo la vista hacia el sillón donde se encontraba el Elegido.

― ¿Que sucede, Harry? ―sí, hasta seria Miss Simpatía con el que en su momento fue su enemigo jurado.

―Dile a Albus que estoy bien... Se preocupa fácilmente... Porque... Estoy bien, ¿verdad? ―Draco suspiro, rodando levemente los ojos.

\- Pues sí, en lo que cabe... No morirás, de eso puedes estar seguro ―anunció―. Sin embargo no seas tan idiota y la próxima vez que una _Doxy_ te muerda o rasguñe (que seguro sucederá, no me mires así, Potter) haz el favor de ir a un medico.

Harry, a pesar de todo sonrió. Tal vez era la fiebre, o el que estuviera medio inconsciente, pero se sentía... _Liberado_. Como si pudiera decir todo lo que se le venía a la mente.

― ¿Qué es esto, Malfoy? ¿Te preocupas por mí? ―le dijo Harry, picando en el punto perfecto. Draco rodó los ojos por decimocuarta vez desde que había llegado a aquella casa (era sorprendente que aun no le agarrara algo en los ojos).

―Oh claro, Potter. Es más, estoy _tan _preocupado que probablemente te haga una comida de cinco estrellas, te la sirva y te dé de comer en la boca mientras con una tercer mano (no preguntes de donde la sacaré o diré que de tu culo) te daré un masaje ―añadió―. ¿Quieres un baño de espuma también?

―Ow, a veces eres tan dulce conmigo, cariño. Y sí, quiero ese baño. Claro, si tú te bañas conmigo. ―continuó molestando Harry.

Draco bufó.

―Sí, por supuesto ―comentó comenzando a subir las escaleras para llamar a Albus y a su hijo― y yo frotare tu espalda…

_¿Cómo es que Scorp soporta a aquel niño? Espero que no sea como su padre._

Caminó por el pasillo directo a la habitación de Albus. Supuso que sería la última, puesto que era la única con la puerta abierta.

Por poco se le cae la boca al suelo.

Scorpius y Albus se encontraban sentados en la cama del último. El azabache estaba por poco sentado en las piernas del de ojos grises, enterrando la cabeza en el cuello de éste. El rubio mantenía firme al de ojos verdes, tomándolo de la cintura con un brazo. Mientras que con el otro se dedicaba a acariciar su espalda, su cabello y su cuello.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo les va? A mi bien… Ya sé, a nadie le interesa como me va ¡aquí venimos por la historia!**

**De acuerdo, ya. Lamento no actualizar antes, no pondré la excusa de "no tuve tiempo" ni la de "estuve ocupada", porque les estaría mintiendo. La verdad es que yo quería subir el siguiente capítulo hace rato, pero no sé cómo se me paso el tiempo. Yo había concentrado mi mente en subir el capitulo una semana después de subir el primero. Sin embargo, confundí la fecha con la de otra historia, creyendo que el primer capítulo de la historia lo había subido el martes pasado. Así que sí, esa es mi excusa: mi torpeza.**

**Bien, por otra parte, me emociona mucho la cantidad de nuevos followers que me han llegado, al igual que los que agregaron a Favoritos esta historia. Aunque me apena un poco de que de tantas personas que siguen y agregan esta historia, tan pocas hayan dejado Reviews… Lloraré por su culpa…**

**Si, es una amenaza (?)**

**¡Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura! Dejenme sus opiniones acerca de cómo ven la relación entre Al y Scorp. Porque sí, es obvio que tendrán una connotación romántica. Pero a pesar de eso, quisiera explorar un poco la **_**amistad**_** entre ellos, y no quisiera que pasaran de amigos a novios así como así. No quiero hacer un típico de "**_**Eres mi mejor amigo. Te amo**_**" "**_**Yo también te amo**_**" "**_**Dejemos de lado nuestra amistad y comencemos a ser novios cursis que no pueden bromear entre sí como amigos que eran antes por miedo a decir algo que desencadene una pelea de novios que terminará en lemmon…**_**" Creo que me explayé mucho ¿no? Pero el punto se entiende.**

**¡Saludos! Nos leemos en una semana.**


	3. Chapter 3

Titulo: Del porque Harry Potter no debería enfermarse.

Autor: Tony Trinket.

**Capitulo 3: Dolores de cabeza.**

* * *

No. Definitivamente no era marica abrazarse de esa manera; aferrando brazos y piernas al cuerpo de Scorpius, enredando sus dedos en los rizos rubios del joven Malfoy, ni tampoco el esconder la cabeza en el cuello de este.

Pues era algo normal. O al menos eso creía Albus Potter, que siempre había sido así con su amigo. Y, tal vez, el propio Scorpius lo creyera algo natural. Pues sólo se quedaba quieto y acariciaba su espalda y cabello.

Como si fuera algo normal. Y lo era, al menos para ellos.

Claro, que para las demás personas ―dícese Draco Malfoy quien los miraba desde la puerta―, esto era algo muy extraño. Perturbador a cierta manera. Pero no por la sorpresa que le llevó encontrarse con semejante escena, si no por el sentirse en un espejo. Un espejo en el cual él era su hijo, y el amigo de éste era su padre.

En otras palabras, por la idea de verse a él mismo abrazando a Harry Potter así: tan cariñosamente.

Un tanto pasmado se volvió sobre sus pasos tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Caminó lo más tranquilo posible que pudo por el pasillo, tratando de respirar con "normalidad", pero al ver las escaleras cerca las bajó rápidamente.

― ¡Oye! ¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa? Deja de hacer tanto ruido... ―se quejó Harry, recostado en el sofá. Draco lo ignoró y continuo bajando escandalosamente, se acercó rápidamente a Harry y lo sacudió frenéticamente.

― ¿¡Tú lo sabías!? ―preguntó Draco totalmente perturbado, sin importarle mucho (por no decir poco) el estado de salud de Potter, quién comenzaba a sentir una fuerte jaqueca.

― ¿Saber qué cosa? ―preguntó Harry incorporándose lentamente en el sofá donde se encontraba recostado. Una punzada de dolor cruzó su cabeza, se llevó una mano a la sien― ¿De qué hablas?

― ¡No te levantes idiota, tienes que recuperarte! ―dijo el hombre rubio en cuanto vio sus intenciones. Llevó una mano al pecho del morocho y lo obligo a recostarse nuevamente.

― ¿Ves que sí te preocupas?... ―susurró el otro con voz adormilada y en tono divertido... Incluso... _Sugerente_―. Draco no lo admitiría ni ante tortura, pero lo hizo. Oh, sí que lo hizo; se ruborizó.

―Por supuesto que no, simplemente...

Se escucharon ruidos por la escalera, dos pares de pisadas que bajaban.

―Señor Malfoy, ¿mi padre ya se encuentra…? ―se escuchó decir a Albus.

―Papá... ¿Harás la cena o...? ―y esa era la inconfundible voz del Malfoy menor (quien parecía mas preocupado por otras cosas), que bajaba las escaleras junto a su _amigo_ Albus. Claro que, Draco, ya no se creía ese cuento. Para nada, obviamente no eran solo "amigos", lo demostraba el cómo estaban abrazados. O mejor dicho: como estaban aferrados el uno al otro tal cual pulgas a un perro.

―Vaya, en serio comenzaré a creer que necesitan un cuarto... ―dijo Albus, mirando de reojo a su padre. Harry se sonrojo un poco, aunque los más jóvenes creyeron que se debía a la fiebre. Draco también se ruborizó... Pero él no tenía excusas.

―Eh... Yo... Esto… ―balbuceaba Harry desconcertado, mientras Scorpius y Albus dejaban escapar pequeñas risas. Draco se levantó apresuradamente.

―Sí, hijo. Yo haré la comida... ―contestó, para luego caminar rápidamente hacia la cocina.

Scorpius y Albus se miraron entre sí, ambos con el mismo rostro de incomprensión. Finalmente el rubio suspiró y elevando un poco la voz dijo:

―No te preocupes, padre. Yo cocinaré. ―Draco apareció unos segundos después, con la cabeza gacha y el rostro notablemente menos rojo.

―De acuerdo. ―cedió sin mucho problema.

― ¿Me ayudas, Al? ―el chico de cabello alborotado y ojos verdes asintió caminando tras su amigo.

Draco entonces se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala, colocó los codos en sus rodillas, sosteniendo su rostro con ambas manos entrecruzadas. Harry, que no había hablado en varios minutos agudizó el oído en dirección a la cocina, escuchando solo el sonido de las ollas, los cubiertos y el aceite calentando, seguido de algunas risas o voces provenientes de los adolescentes.

―Entonces, ¿me explicaras que es lo que te sucedió hace rato? ¿O debo atribuirlo a alguna clase de ataque de pánico? ―preguntó al final Harry, ya no soportando el silencio y rompiendo el hielo. Draco levantó su rostro y cruzó la mirada con el de ojos verdes. Pasando por alto el anterior comentario habló:

― ¿Tú lo sabías? ―giró la cabeza en dirección a la cocina, asegurándose de que los otros dos no estuvieran cerca, y luego volvió a mirar al Potter mayor. Bajó la voz― ¿Sabías que ellos están j-j-juntos?

Los ojos del otro hombre se abrieron de manera antinatural. Cualquier rastro de enfermedad pareció desaparecer cuando su rostro se volvió completamente pálido, dejando de lado sus mejillas coloreadas por la fiebre.

― ¿¡Que!?

―Shhhh. Cállate, idiota. ―suspiró― ¿Tu fuerte no es la discreción, verdad?

―¡No me jodas, Draco! ¿¡Como que juntos!?

― ¡Que te calles! ―al parecer la guerra de susurros no era lo suficientemente ruidosa pues Scorpius y Albus continuaron cocinando sin enterarse de nada― Pues eso, hace rato subí y los vi... dándose... arrumacos ―un escalofrío los recorrió a ambos de solo imaginárselo―. Entonces... ¿qué hacemos?

― ¿Deberíamos de hacer algo? ―preguntó Harry, sintiendo cómo el dolor de cabeza aumentaba.

― ¡Por supuesto que sí! ―respondió afirmativamente Draco, a quien un dolor parecido al del otro hombre comenzaba a afectarlo igualmente.

― ¡_Por supuesto que sí_! ―a nos poco metros de la sala, más exactamente en la cocina, un chico de cabellos rubios respondía de igual manera a su mejor amigo.

Scorpius y Albus se encontraban pegados a la puerta de la cocina, escuchando completa la conversación de Draco y Harry. El rubio menor comenzó a murmurar cosas por lo bajo, al parecer, planificando algo.

― ¿Y qué deberíamos hacer? ―pregunto Albus siguiendo con la mirada los pasos que Scorp daba al caminar de un lado a otro, planeando.

―Bueno... Ellos creen que nosotros salimos o algo así... ―comentó el de ojos grises. Albus sonrió divertido.

―Si, ja ja. "Arrumacos": solo nos estábamos abrazando. Tu padre malinterpretó todo.

―Sí, lo sé. Es solo que tío Blaze y él no son muy demostrativos respecto a sus emociones... Solo los vi abrazarse una vez pero... No, mi padre creyó mal.

―Obviamente ―contestó Albus seguro. Sin saber que lo que preguntaría después cambiaría su seguridad con un giro de 180°―. Pero, y entonces, ¿que se supone que haremos con esto de que creen que somos pareja?

―Lo explotaremos.

― ¿A tu padre? ¿No nos enviarían a Azkaban?

―No, genio. Que explotaremos el potencial de lo que ellos creen saber. Ellos piensan que somos pareja... Podríamos usar eso en su contra ―ante la horrorizada mirada de Albus, Scorpius aclaró―. Solo tendremos que tomarnos de las manos, darnos "arrumacos" (solo abrazos, tranquilo) y deberíamos... no lo se... contarles de "lo nuestro". De esa manera, cuando lo asimilen y lo acepten (que espero por dios lo hagan y no entren en pánico) quien sabe, tal vez dejen de lado los prejuicios y piensen "si mi hijo puede ¿por qué yo no?".

―Ohh... entiendo adonde quieres llegar. Me gusta el plan.

―A mi también. Espero que funcione, así papá dejará de mirar al tuyo como a un trozo de comida demasiado caro y el tuyo parará de tirarle indirectas (bastante directas) al mío. Ojalá se declaren de una vez y acaben con la maldita tensión sexual.

―Eso espero ―un aroma particular llegó hacia las fosas nasales de Albus―. Oye... ¿dejaste prendida la hornilla?... oh, creo que nuestra comida se está quemando.

―Sí, pero no mucho―contestó Scorpius distraído, mientras pensaba en cómo mejorar su plan.

―Pues, ese _no mucho_ esta incendiando la cocina...―el tono de voz de Albus era de nervios, fue entonces Malfoy volteó a ver.

― ¡Ahhhhh! ¡La cocina! ―bien, luego sería tiempo para planes.

* * *

**¡Hola! Gracias por los comentarios, de verdad me alegra que les vaya gustando la historia. Y respecto a algunas personas que se tomaron el tiempo de aclararme el que 35 grados no era mucho para tener fiebre, se les agradece enormemente, eso yo lo sabía, pero como antes había explicado, ésta historia está escrita desde hace tiempo (mis tiempos de ignorancia (?)) y la corrección del capítulo pasado fue muy vaga así que lamento ese pequeño detalle/error, mis disculpas si ofendí a alguien (?)**

**Bueno, dejando de lado eso, espero que esta capitulo se de su agrado. Ignorando el hecho de que es bastante **_**cliché **_**eso de que dos personajes finjan ser pareja y **_**bláh bláh bláh**_**. Ah, por cierto, quiero aclarar que Harry no estará enfermo toda la historia (no soy tan mala), ****porque no se vería demasiado atractivo para Draco (?).**** Porque, si bien la historia trata sobre Harry y el porqué no tendría que enfermarse, una persona normal no puede tener un refriado por más de una semana (o en mi caso, por más de un día).**

**Así que, en algún punto de la historia, Harry se curará pero la historia continuará avanzando. ¿Ok? Ok. ****(Maldita película que me hizo llorar)**

**Bueeeeno, saludos a todos y a todas.**


	4. Chapter 4

Titulo: Del porque Harry Potter no debería enfermarse.

Autor: Tony Trinket.

**Capitulo 4: Incomodo.**

* * *

Incomodo. Sin duda, no había otra palabra para describir el momento.

La cena, un poco chamuscada, estaba servida en la mesa del comedor de los Potter. Comían todos en silencio, luego de haber corrido como unos posesos por tratar de apagar el fuego (que dicho sea de paso apagó el enfermo, es decir, Harry)

Tintineo de vasos, el ruido de los cubiertos y un "¿me pasas la sal?" fue todo lo que se había escuchado en los quince minutos de comida que habían tenido hasta el momento.

El aura en aquel lugar se sentía, ¿cómo decirlo?, pesada. Scorpius carraspeó, pero los mayores solo creyeron que se debía a algún atraganto o algo así. No sospechaban que el "P.P.U.A.N.P" (Plan Para Unir A Nuestros Padres) estaba comenzando. El asombroso e ingenioso nombre lo había inventado, por supuesto, Albus.

―Albus... ―llamó Scorpius de forma un poco mas melosa que de costumbre (no tanto, pero se notaba un pequeño cambio).

―¿Si, Scorp? ―_mierda_, Scorpius tenía que admitir que su amigo era bueno fingiendo― ¿Que sucede? ―Draco y Harry estaban observando "disimuladamente" a sus hijos mientras cortaban con furia sus trozos de filete, y masticaban de manera demasiado brusca sus macarrones.

_Por supuesto, Albus y Scorpius cocinando… No podía salir nada demasiado elaborado._

―Es que... Tienes un poco de puré en la mejilla ―contestó, y, efectivamente, la mejilla de Albus estaba manchada.

El chico de ojos verdes puso su mejor cara de inocencia ―_ojitos, le está haciendo ojitos a mi hijo,_ pensó Draco mientras fulminaba con la mirada― y se limpió la mejilla izquierda de manera un poco torpe.

― ¿Aquí? ―preguntó fingiendo ignorancia. Draco y Harry habían mandado al carajo el "mirar disimuladamente" y ahora se arrimaban en sus sillas para observar con los ojos bien abiertos.

―No... ―dijo Scorpius moviéndose un poco en su asiento para quedar cerca del rostro de Albus. Tomó la servilleta con la que antes el azabache se estaba limpiando para poder hacerlo el mismo― Aquí... ―y ante la atenta mirada de sus espectadores (dícese Draco "rubio oxigenado" Malfoy y Harry "cabello de puercoespín" Potter), Scorpius limpio la mejilla derecha de su "amigo" (_sí, claro_) con delicadeza.

Al terminar paso su dedo pulgar suavemente por la mejilla del de ojos verdes. Este último sonrió tiernamente, contagiando al rubio. Así se quedaron durante unos segundos hasta que...

― ¡Bueno! ¡Acabé de comer! ―se levantó abruptamente el Malfoy mayor.

― ¡Sí sí sí! ¡Yo también! ¿¡Te ayudo con los platos!? ―el nervioso esta vez fue Harry.

―¡Por supuesto! ―y juntando como pudieron sus platos, escaparon rumbo a la cocina, dejando a Albus y a Scorpius con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción en el rostro.

Apenas los adultos desaparecieron, ellos chocaron las manos, seguido de su _hiper mega saludo especial_. Es decir, choque de manos, choque de reverso de manos, deslizar las palmas contrarias con las propias y finalmente un choque de puños junto con algo que sonaba como "¡Pow!".

Una vez el hermano mayor de Albus, James, les había comentado que ese era el saludo más simple y conocido entre _muggles. _Claro, que no los deprimió lo suficiente agregando que incluso entre magos era común. Solo para no bajar sus autoestimas.

―El plan funciona tal y como lo planeaba... ―comentó Albus con aires de grandeza.

―_Ejém_ ―carraspeó su amigo―, el que lo planeó fui yo ―le recordó Scorpius.

―Detalles, detalles ―dijo el azabache restándole importancia al asunto mientras comía mas del puré.

Scorpius bufó rodando los ojos.

― ¡Límpiate bien que aun tienes sucio! ―y volvió a tomar la servilleta para limpiar el rostro de Albus, ahora siendo menos delicado.

―Es que no limpiaste bien, _mi amor. ―_Scorp frotó más fuerte la mejilla del otro.

― ¡MIERDA! ―exclamó Draco― ¿Lo has visto, Potter?

― ¡Joder que sí! ¡Mierda! Pensé que solo exagerabas.

― ¡Pues nota que no! ―gritó el rubio. Ambos se quedaron callados por unos segundos, notando como el _enojomolestialoquefuera_ comenzaba a disminuir, dando paso a esa palabra llamada... _Tensión_.

_Mi hijo... Él y el niñito Potter... están... oh, dios_. Draco sabía que debía calmarse, y rápido.

_Albus... no puede ser... está con Scorpius... Y lo peor... ¡creo que es el pasivo!_ Y Harry... Bueno...

―¿Que haremos? ―preguntó el de ojos verdes.

―Nada.

―¿Qué? ¿Cómo que nada? ―preguntó asombrado el azabache, quien creía que Draco gritaría y se tiraría de una ventana junto con su hijo, para "salvarlo" de Albus.

―Nada de nada, Potter. Lo dejaremos así ―suspiró―. Supongo que no podemos prohibirles nada... Comenzaríamos con una historia al estilo Romeo y Julieta, y no se tu, _Potter_, pero yo quiero conservar a mi hijo vivo.

―Claro, comprendo... ―dijo Harry. Para luego notar un detalle― ¿Como conoces _Romeo y Julieta_? Es muggle.

―Cállate. Ahora tenemos otro problema...

―¿Cual?

**O-O-O**

―Parece que no funciona... ―dijo Albus, despegando el oído de la puerta de la cocina.

―Lo se... Tendremos que ingeniárnoslas aun más. Un toque en la mejilla no servirá para desencadenar el torbellino que es mi padre...

Pensaron durante bastante tiempo (o lo que se podía en cinco minutos). Scorpius tenía sus ideas, pero dudaba que funcionaran. Y Albus tenía las suyas pero... No, no podían hacer _eso_.

¿_O sí_?

La puerta de la cocina se abrió

―Bien, chicos... Supongo que deberían ir preparándose para dormir ―anunció Harry mirando incomodo hacia otro lado.

La cara de Scorpius se torno confusa por un momento: ¿Cómo? ¿Sus padres sospechaban de una relación entre sus hijos y los dejaban en la misma habitación? ¿No pensaban en los embarazos prematuros?

_Ah no, eso no era posible_…

―Oh, claro... ―dijo el rubio, mirando dudoso a su amigo.

―Sí, eh... Vamos, te conseguiré sabanas ―dijo Albus, y de un momento a otro ya estaban caminando fuera de la sala, escaleras arriba.

Acomodaron todo para dormir. En el cuarto de Albus había una segunda cama, que había pertenecido a su hermano James, antes de que este se fuera a la habitación de al lado para tener, supuestamente, mas "privacidad". Por lo tanto, ahora pertenecía a Scorpius.

El camino hacia la habitación y el regreso fue, en su mayoría, silencioso, razones: pensamientos "¿qué hacer?"

Sin embargo, cuando iban a mitad del pasillo Albus jaló por un brazo a Scorpius. El rubio lo miró con una ceja en alto, interrogante.

―Bésame. ―dijo Al.

―Oye, ¿en serio crees que así te me puedes confesar? ―bromeó Scorpius, no muy seguro de si hacerlo.

―No seas idiota, bésame frente a nuestros padres. Es lo único que dejara las sospechas de lados, ellos necesitan hechos.

―¿Estas seguro? ―preguntó Scorp.

Para Scorpius, al contrario de la mayoría de las personas, no era ningún secreto la homosexualidad de Albus. El rubio sabía que su amigo había tenido unos cuantos novios (no públicos, por supuesto, para no causar escándalos tanto en Hogwarts como en el mundo mágico en general), sin embargo jamás había durado con ellos más de una temporada.

A Scorpius Malfoy no le importaba que su mejor amigo desde los once años fuera _gay_, y si se incomodaba por el tema del beso no era por sí mismo, era por su amigo.

―Joder Scorp, no seas exagerado, besarte no me hará más _marica _de lo que ya soy ―viendo la inseguridad de su amigo agregó―. Y no hacerlo tampoco me hará menos… Es más, no arreglará mi culo roto. ―comentó con diversión.

Scorpius suspiró divertido, riendo suavemente.

―Ya, de acuerdo. Pero te advierto que soy un gran besador. ―dijo el rubio mientras que comenzaban a caminar nuevamente hacia las escaleras.

―Pues lamento bajar tu ego, pero yo también lo soy. En realidad, soy mejor. ―dijo con sorna fingida.

―Sí, claro Albus. Te prometo que luego de mi beso quedarás loco por mi. ―dijo con una pequeña risa, bajando las escaleras rápidamente.

Albus que estaba detrás de él susurró:

―Oh, inevitablemente.

Cuando volvieron, en la sala, estaban esperando Harry y Draco, el primero acomodando sabanas en el sofá.

Albus los miró intrigado.

― ¿Dormirás allí, papá? ―el aludido no volteó, mientras sus lentes resbalaban por el puente de su nariz.

―Sí.

―No ―ambas respuestas sonaron a la vez, la primera hecha por Harry, y la segunda por Draco.

―Entonces...

El rubio mayor suspiró.

―Potter, no dormirás en el sofá, estás enfermo. Que ahora te sientas _un poco _mejor no significa que estés curado totalmente ―volteó para mirarlo―. Dormirás en tu habitación.

―Se supone que eres un invitado. Yo dormiré en el so-

―No. No lo harás ―parecía que una nueva discusión comenzaría. Scorpius trató de obviar la idea de que su padre también se quedaría y comentó:

―O duerman juntos ―Albus dejó escapar una risita.

―La cama de papá es amplia. Claro, si es que no quieren dormir _tan_ pegados.

― ¡_Já_! Muy graciosos ―dijo Harry, tratando de disimular su vergüenza acomodando la almohada reiteradas veces.

―Vayan a dormir. Es tarde. ―ordenó Draco, con un sonrojo hasta las orejas. Para horror del rubio, casi se lo podía confundir con un Weasley.

Sin embargo, ambos adolescentes no estaban conformes con la reacción de los adultos. Se miraron y compartieron una pequeña mirada.

―Hasta mañana ―dijeron al unísono, dirigiéndose a sus padres. Mientras aun estaban a la vista de estos, lo hicieron.

―Duerme bien Scorp. ―dijo Al.

―Tu igual.

Realmente no tenía sentido que lo hicieron en ese mismísimo momento. Despues de todo, si querían desearse _dulces sueños _el uno al otro, lo normal sería que lo hicieran en el cuarto, metidos cada uno en su cama.

Pero un dicho _muggle _dice que _a situaciones desesperadas, medidas drásticas. _

_Bésame_.

Y se besaron.

* * *

_**¡Y bang! Im-pac-to.**_

_**De acuerdo, no. Supongo que más de una se lo esperaba. **_

_**Gracias por los comentarios que me envían, de verdad se les agradece mucho. **_

_**Espero que no se desesperen mucho con cómo va la relación de Draco y Harry, pero imaginen que no sería muy fácil el aceptar que estás enamorado de tu mayor enemigo de escuela. Además de que ambos ya están por su treinta casi cuarenta, creo que en ese momento es más complicado el tema de iniciar un nuevo romance.**_

_**En cuanto a Albus y a Scorpius… Pues, ya vemos como lentamente les está picando el amor. Y yo supongo que no te besas con tu mejor amigo y lo dejas pasar así como así.**_

_**Bueno, un saludo especial a **_**Moontsee VR** _**y a **_**DianaKeehl. **_**Sus comentarios me han dejado muy feliz. Me alegra que no les parezca tan cliché como va tomando rumbo la historia (aunque con este capítulo supongo que no podrán negarlo)**_

_**¡Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**_

_**P.D: **_**Diana**_**, ahora es momento de que dejes un comentario con el típico de "Previamente en Del porqué Harry Potter no debería enfermarse" o una de esas cosas tuyas ajaja.**_

_**P.D 2: ¿He dicho que me encanta tu nombre?... ¡KEEHL! Listo, me pondré River al final del mío… De acuerdo, no.**_

_**P.D3: Wow, yo actualizando temprano. Fin del Mundo.**_

_**P.D4: Ahora que lo pienso… Demasiadas post-datas.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Titulo: Del porque Harry Potter no debería enfermarse.

Autor: Tony Trinket.

**Capitulo 5: Lo haré cliché.**

* * *

Varias situaciones traumáticas había tenido que vivir Harry Potter desde su niñez. Ser el Elegido, pelear contra un basilisco, huir de un hombre lobo, jugar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos (con menor edad de la correspondiente para el "ingreso"), enfrentar a Lord Voldemort y etcéteras, muchos más etcéteras. Sin embargo, cuando la Batalla de Hogwarts acabó, y Tom Riddler estuvo, al fin, muerto, Harry se animó al pensar que ya todo había acabado.

Pobre ingenuo.

La cicatriz no le había ardido en muchos, muchos años. Lo que le ardía ahora era, sin embargo, la garganta; sentía la cabeza pesada y los dolores habían vuelto a ella, sus ojos estaban lagrimosos y su nariz ya volvía a generar mucosidad en cantidades exageradas.

Pero esto no era traumatízate, no señor, ya otras veces había tenido resfríos. Y esto no era más que eso, una simple gripe pasajera. Sin embargo, lo que lo tenía pegado al suelo, inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos en estado de _shock_, y la mandíbula hasta el piso, era la imagen ante él.

―Buenas noches, Al ―susurró Scorpius despegando sus labios de los de su "amigo". Luego volteó para mirar hacia atrás, donde su padre y Harry lo miraban petrificados. Sonrió un poco como despedida y se alejó subiendo tranquilamente las escaleras, ¡como si nada hubiera pasado!

Albus, en cambio, se había quedado quieto justo en donde el rubio lo había dejado post-beso. No miró ni a su padre ni al padre del otro. Solo agachó la mirada. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero de allí solo salió silencio. Desde arriba Scorp lo llamo: "¿vienes, Al?"

― ¿Eh? Oh… si, si. Ya voy ―y con una rápida despedida comenzó a subir las escaleras. Por no decir que corrió hacia la planta superior.

En cuanto llegó arriba, el de ojos grises no seguía en el pasillo. Caminó hacia su habitación y allí se lo encontró, en la cama de Albus y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

― ¿Has visto sus caras, Al? ¡Eso ha sido genial! ―comentó, no tan alto, riendo ligeramente. Albus se obligó a sí mismo a fingir una sonrisa― ¡Buen toque al final! Fingir que estabas avergonzado ¡casi me lo creo yo mismo, Al!

―Oh, si… ―dejo escapar una risa floja― supuse que daría más dramatismo al tema. Luego podría irle llorando a papá implorando su perdón o algo así, adelantaría las cosas ¿no crees?

Mintió. De verdad se sentía avergonzado. ¿Pero como no hacerlo? ¡Había besado a Scorpius Malfoy! Incluso si, hipotéticamente, su mejor amigo no le gustara se habría avergonzado de igual manera. Pero de verdad ¿Cómo no hacerlo? ¿Cómo no sonrojarse al notar que los labios de Scorp desprendían cierta fragancia a fresas? ¿Cómo no ponerse igual que un tomate cuando al final del beso Scorp le había sonreído gatunamente? ¡Joder! Que todo era demasiado para él.

― ¡Sí! ¡Tienes razón! Vaya, no sabía que tu mente trabajaba tan rápido ―le dijo para volver a reírse un poco. Miro fijamente a un punto inexistente en la habitación, pensando, para luego volver la mirada a Albus.― ¿Y al final? ¿Has visto lo bien que se me da besar? ―preguntó con un tono falsamente (o casi) arrogante.

Potter se permitió reír un poco ante eso.

―Pfff, si a eso llamas beso… ―le dijo mientras se alejaba de la puerta de la habitación, en donde había estado apoyado, para acercarse a su cama, justo enfrente de Scorpius.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ―preguntó el rubio, enarcando una ceja.

―Que si a eso llamas beso, ya comprendo por qué no puedes superarme. Beso _muuuucho_ mejor que tu. ―alardeó sentándose junto a Scorpius.

― ¡Ya quisieras, Potter! ―le dijo con falsa molestia (o bueno, casi falsa… ¡que él besaba bien, carajo!)

―Ajá… ―contestó con desinterés el de cabello azabache, mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás mirando el techo, conteniéndose la risa por lo ridículo de la conversación.

Ridícula, en parte, porque la mayor parte de las cosas que dijo eran mentira. Porque se burlaba del beso de su _amigo_ diciendo que no le había parecido la gran cosa, cuando detro de él, durante el efímero momento en que sus labios se tocaron, una explosión surgió en su interior.

―Haré lo mas _cliché_ posible, Potter, solo para que veas. ―murmuró Scorp mientras se incorporaba un poco en la cama. Antes de que Albus pudiera siquiera formular una pregunta, o mover la cabeza para mirar al otro, Scorpius ya había clavado sus labios contra los de Al.

Los labios de Scorpius, ubicados sobre los de su amigo, tardaron unos cuantos segundos en perder timidez para dejar de lado la simple presión y comenzar a moverse. En la posición en que estaban, con la cabeza de Albus echada hacia atrás y Scorp detrás suyo sosteniéndosela, a el rubio no s ele hizo difícil mantener quieta la cabeza del otro adolescente para que no se despegara.

Movió sus labios lentamente, probando con algo de decoro el cómo encajaban con los de Al. Luego, notando que el de cabello azabache había parado de zamarrear su cabeza, los movió mas rápidamente, obteniendo la primer respuesta del otro. Al cabo de cinco segundos, ambos se besaban lenta y pacientemente, al contrario de lo que se imaginaria de adolescentes hormonales.

Cuando, en un momento, Albus saco su lengua para lamer fugazmente los labios de Scorp, este se apartó fingiendo que se había quedado sin aire. Sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrojadas, pero sabía que Al no diría nada al respecto puesto que las suyas mismas lo estaban por igual.

Scorpius liberó la cabeza de su amigo, soltándolo de su agarre. Albus se incorporo, sintiendo que la parte tras la nuca le dolía un poco por la posición incómoda.

―Oye, _Scorpius…_

― ¿Hmh? ―preguntó tratando de aparentar serenidad, mientras su corazón latía rápidamente.

―Acabas de darme un beso a lo Spiderman.

Y ya, tampoco es como si hubiera mucho que decir.

**O-O-O**

_Cuatro años atrás._

Albus y Rose caminaban por el estrecho pasillo de el expreso Hogwarts buscando algún compartimiento en el que ubicarse. Desde hacía rato, al entrar en el tren, los alumnos, todos, de primero a séptimo grado, los habían apuntado mientras cuchicheaban. Esto, a ambos niños, les extrañó bastante, después de todo ¿Qué tenían ellos de raros?

Al principio Albus y rose estaban ubicados en un compartimiento con James (quien, por cierto, los había mirado con algo que pudieron catalogar como "pena"), pero al llegar algunos amigos de éste, el mayor de los hermanos Potter decidió echar a su hermano y prima hacia otro lugar. Sin embargo, Albus no se encontraba muy ofendido, pues era de esperar.

Un pequeño chillido de "¡apártense!" seguido de unos rápidos pasos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Frente a él pasó un chico de cabello pelirrojo y ojos grises, al parecer, escapando de alguien. El de ojos verdes llegó a apartarse a tiempo, sin embargo Rose no corrió la misma suerte.

―Uh, lo siento Rosie ―se disculpó el joven, ayudando a levantar a la otra niña.

―Si, está bien ―respondió seca la pequeña Weasley, tratando de ignorar el mote impuesto por la más alta: "Rosie"―. Kayle.

Kaylen Guestenber miró hacia su costado, encontrándose entonces con Albus.

― ¡Albus! Te perdí de vista al entrar en el tren.

―Hola, Kay ―saludó de buen humor el niño de cabello azabache.

Conocía a Kayle desde hacia tiempo. En realidad, no estaría exagerando si dijera que se conocían desde antes de nacer. Pues claro, eso era inevitable si se trataba de que el era el hijo mayor de uno de sus vecinos mas amigables.

― ¿Están buscando compartimiento? Yo vi uno vació hace un rato ―comentó el niño. Miraba hacia ambos lados como tratando de localizar a alguien, de pronto un chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules apareció por detrás de la señora del carrito, caminando y con cara de pocos amigos―. Siganme. ―dijo apresurado el pelirrojo, empujándolos a ambos hacia adelante.

―E-eh, Kayle... ―trataba de hablar Albus― ¿Hacia dónde...?

Luego de caminar por el pasillo, chocando de vez en cuando a algunos alumnos de quinto y sexto, llegaron a un compartimiento algo alejado y aparentemente vació. Sin embargo, al entrar, descubrieron que un rubio estaba sentado junto a la ventana con aire algo depresivo. Rose rápidamente dijo algo como "Disculpa, podemos irnos si quieres...", pero antes de que pudieran volverse sobre sus pasos, Kay los detuvo.

―Disculpa, ¿podemos sentarnos aquí? Los demás compartimientos están hechos un caos ―dijo el de cabello rojo con voz animada.

El rubio asintió levemente, susurrando un quedo "claro".

Los primeros minutos de viaje estuvieron en silencio. Uno bastante incomodo por supuesto. Pero Albus, quien no era un buen partidario de la calma y silencio, rompió esa atmósfera.

―Yo... Emhhhh... Me llamo Albus, Albus Potter ―comentó observando de reojo al rubio sentado frente a él, que mantenía la vista fija en la ventana.

―Scorpius Malfoy ―murmuró el chico, apretando un poco los dientes, esperando que los tres chicos se levantaran y se fueran.

Pero eso no sucedió.

―Oh, mucho gusto Scorp _―__¿Scorp?_ Pensó el niño Malfoy. Volteo la cabeza para mirar a su interlocutor extrañado. Este le sonreía ampliamente, con las mejillas algo sonrojadas.

―Igualmente... ―susurró confundido.

Rose carraspeó, logrando tener la atención de los tres niños en el compartimiento.

―Mi nombre es Rose, Rose Weasley ―dijo con voz alta y clara. Extendió la mano para estrecharla con la de Scorpius. Este algo receloso lo hizo.

―Bueno, no seré descortes, así que... Soy Kaylen Guestenber, Kayle… Kay…. Como prefieras ―pero no extendió su mano y se limitó a sonreír ampliamente, casi de la misma manera que Albus.

―Potter y Weasley... ―susurró algo cohibido el chico de ojos plateados― ¿No les molesta hablar conmigo?

― ¿Por qué lo haría? ―preguntaron los tres a la vez.

― ¿Lo dices por tu apellido? ―se atrevió a susurrar Rose.

El menor de los Malfoy asintió.

―Yo no tengo inconveniente... ―murmuró Kate, aunque Albus se preguntó a que se refería exactamente.

―Pues... Papá dijo que no debería de hacer amistades contigo... Que no _deberíamos_. ―recalcó, mirando a su primo con complicidad. Sin embargo, el de ojos verdes no le devolvió la mirada.

―No sé cual es el "problema" entre nuestras familias. Pero tú me agradas ―le dijo sonriendo al rubio―. Eso es lo que importa ¿verdad, Scorp?

Estuvo a punto de replicar por el apodo, pero cuando miro como los ojos verdes de ese niño casi desconocido para él, y cuando escuchó las demás palabras salir de su boca, no pudo evitar enviar _un poquito _a la mierda la idea de que ese sobrenombre no le gustaba.

―Tu también me agradas, Al

.

.

.

― ¿En qué casa quieres quedar, Albus?

―Supongo que en la que quedes tu… ―dijo Albus riendo un poco― Es que me agradas mucho, _Scorp_.

Y una mierda, el apodo le comenzaba a gustar.

* * *

**Hola hola hola *voz cantarina* ¿Qué es esto? ¿Subiendo a tiempo? ¿YO? Wow, merezco algo (?)**

**Antes que nada, me disculpo porque esto sea tan corto, quería agregar la escena de las reacciones (mas detalla) de Draco y Harry pero decidí que la dejaría para el siguiente capitulo (el cual probablemente comience con eso)**

**En cuanto a ese personaje que apareció, Kaylen, iba a ser inicialmente una chica (Katherine) pero decidí volverlo hombre puesto que, a mí en lo personal, no me agrada que aparezcan OCs femeninos en yaoi (quien me entiende) El color de cabello, los ojos y la personalidad son tal y como seria si fuera chica, pero como lo cambie de género (y no quise cambiar la inicial de su nombre "K") lo cambié al más parecido que encontré "Kaylen", terminando por ser una mala versión de Kyle de SP (****gracias Diana, ya me lavaste el cerebro****)**

**Alguien ha preguntado acerca de qué papel tendrán las madres de estas criaturas (dícese Scorpius y Albus xD), y tranquilas, no es como que haré que desaparezcan de la faz de la tierra para que le convenga a todos en la historia (se necesitan complicaciones jaja)**

**Ah, también querías comentarles que probablemente aparezcan James y Kaylen en uno o dos capítulos (porque sí, no puedo presentar un OC si no va a servir para la historia xD) así que váyanse preparando psicológicamente (?)**

**¡Nada más que decir! Así que chau-chau (me sale el lado Germán)**


	6. Chapter 6

Titulo: Del porqué Harry Potter no debería enfermarse.

Autor: Tony Trinket.

**Capitulo 6: Convivir.**

* * *

Y por un momento, sintió que estaba por desmayarse. Mierda.

Todo era silencio, la Sala de Estar en la casa de los Potter estaba sumida en un mutismo cada ve más desesperante. Draco permanecía con la boca abierta, como esperando a que alguna mosca entrara por ella. Harry ya la había cerrado hacía rato y, en vez de mirar el punto en donde su hijo y su supuesto _amigo _se había besado, observaba a Draco con los ojos abiertos a tal punto que pareciera que iban a salírseles.

―Malf… Malfoy. ―susurró, dudando antes en si hacerlo o no.

El nombrado cerró la boca, y volteó para mirar al de cabello alborotado en cámara lenta.

― ¿Si, Potter? ―a Harry le sorprendió que su tono de voz hubiera sonado tan normal al dirigirse a él, como si segundos antes no estuviera en shock.

― ¿Tu…? ¿Viste eso?

Silencio. El rubio no miraba a los ojos al otro.

― ¿¡Eres idiota!? ¿¡Como no verlo!?

―Shh… Draco… Shh ―trataba de callar Harry al rubio que, explotando en impulsos coléricos, comenzó a mover sus brazos de un lado a otro tratando de enfatizar cada una de sus palabras. Viendo que sus palabras no concebían resultados, se decidió por tapar la boca del sangre pura con su mano.

―S-Suéltame… ―murmuró el hombre cuando pudo, al fin, tranquilizarse. Alejó las manos de Harry y suspiró―. Joder, Potter, ¿Qué haremos?

― ¿Cómo que qué haremos?

― ¿Eres idiota? Sobre…

―Se dé que hablas, Draco. Pero me refiero a ¿qué quieres que hagamos? Pensé que habías aceptado todo esto de que ellos estuvieran juntos, tú mismo dijiste que no tenías intención de separarlos…

―Yo… Yo sé lo que dije… ―suspiró―. Pero todo se basaba en suposiciones, no esperé que fuera real… No me preparé lo suficiente.

Harry observó a Draco y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, vio lo perdido que estaba. En sus ojos se notaba la inseguridad y la incomprensión ante el hecho que se le presentaba. Guiado por un impulso mayor a la razón, Harry apoyó una mano en el hombro del rubio platinado, infundiéndole apoyo.

―Lo entiendo, Draco. Recuerda que Albus es mi hijo, todo esto también se me hace bastante extraño.

Malfoy levantó la mirada, que había mantenido en algún punto invisible del suelo, y miró directamente a los ojos verdes de su acompañante. Se sorprendió en demasía al notar que lo que vio en ojos del otro no le era muy diferente a lo que él mismo sentía en esos momentos.

―No podemos hacer nada ¿verdad? ―preguntó Draco con desgana.

―La pregunta aquí es si en verdad queremos hacer algo.

Y Harry tenía razón, aceptó Draco. No sabía que le sorprendió más: el que Harry Potter por primera vez dijera algo coherente, o el que él aceptara ese hecho de manera tan rápida y simple.

―No, supongo que no. ―dijo con una pequeña sonrisa resignada.

Harry pareció dudar un poco antes de preguntar lo siguiente:

― ¿Quieres hablar sobre esto? … Ya sabes, un poco más calmados…

― ¿Quieres hacer de psicólogo?

―No respondas con otra pregunta ―se quejó Potter, bajito―. Ven, vamos a la cocina.

― ¿Por qué a la cocina? ¿No tienes alguna habitación con un sofá largo como todo psicólogo recibido?

―Parece que sabes mucho de psicólogos… ―Harry no supo con exactitud si solo a él le cayó pesado ese comentario, miró a Draco y notó que no, que Malfoy también se incomodó un poco, después de todo él mismo había tenido que asistir a psicología pasada la guerra―. Además, quiero un té, así qué…

**O-O-O**

La situación era de lo más irreal. Él, Draco Malfoy, sentado en la cocina de la Familia Potter, bebiendo un té preparado por el anfitrión, y charlando con el mismo.

―Así que, la comadre… Ginevra Weasley, ya no está contigo.

―Nope. ―fue la simple contestación de Harry, mientras tomaba otra de las galletas que había sacado de un gabinete.

―Vaya, cualquiera creería que eran la pareja ejemplar, al menos así lo relataban los periódicos… Me sorprende que no hubiera salido nada acerca de su divorcio en Corazón de Bruja.

―Fuimos bastantes discretos en cuanto a eso, estaba seguro que si decíamos algo los diarios, en especial Corazon de Bruja, se encargarían de crear falsos rumores… Algo así como que Ginny me había engañado, o que yo era un mujerío ebrio, quien sabe. Ademas, el tema ya fue bastante sensible para nuestros hijos, el hacer todo publico solo los afectaría más, James tenia trece, Albus doce, y Lily diez, no podíamos hacerles eso ―hubo un pequeño silencio donde Harry pareció pensar acerca del asunto―. Y tampoco es como si fuera un tema que tuviéramos que anunciar a los cuatro vientos, como fue nuestra boda en primer lugar, o el nacimiento de James.

―Supongo que tienes razón, no sé si abras visto el titular que salió cuando Scorpius nació: _"¿Más mortifagos? El mortifago Draco Malgoy generó un descendiente._" ―le comentó con algo de pesar.

Harry abrió mucho sus ojos.

―No lo había visto, vaya mierda, ¿de verdad pusieron eso? ―preguntó cohibido. Draco solo asintió mientras se estiraba para tomar otra galleta de chocolate―. Los periódicos mágicos siempre mienten, bah, todos en general, Muggles y Mágicos. El único que dice la verdad es El Quisquilloso, claro, cuando no se la pasa hablando de cómo atrapar Narggles. ―ambos se permitieron reír un poco― Decir que tu hijo seria un Mortifago… ¡Incluso llamarte a ti uno! Vaya mierda.

Draco rió un poco por lo bajo.

― ¿Pero que acaso no lo soy? ―Potter lo miró con curiosidad― Un mortifago, me refiero.

―No, claro que no. Ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad ―Draco sonrió amargamente―. Draco, yo sé que no lo eres.

Ambos se miraron por unos instantes a los ojos, tratando de descifrar la mirada del contrario, solo encontrando el propio reflejo de sus desconciertos.

―Y, entonces… ―Malfoy carraspeó, notando recién cuantas veces el azabache lo había llamado por su nombre de pila― ¿Dónde vive ahora la Weasley?

―Oh, en una casa cerca del campo de Quidditch de la selección escocesa. Es un poco alejado de aquí, pero mis James y Lily siempre van a visitarla vía polvos flú.

― ¿Y Albus no? ―Harry negó.

―Albus no es tan allegado a su madre como lo son James y Lily, Albus sigue un poco molesto con ella por "dejarnos"… ―miró su tasa, en la cual el té ya casi estaba acabado―. Él es un poco más parecido a mí.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

Harry quitó la mirada de la tasa y miró a Draco con una pequeña sonrisa que lo descolocó.

―Es rencoroso.

Uno… Dos… Tres. Draco Malfoy estalló en carcajadas sin importarle que a esas horas, la 1:18 de la madrugada, pudiera despertar a los adolescentes que dormían un piso arriba.

―Potter… Tú _no_ eres rencoroso. ―le aseguró, aun con pequeños rastros de la carcajada, como por ejemplo su sonrisa lánguida.

― ¿Por qué lo dices?

― ¡Por Merlín! ¡Eres San Potter! Tú no puedes ser rencoroso.

―Lo dices con mucha seguridad, Draco.

―Es porque lo estoy. Harry ―decidió ignorar la extraña sensación que quedo en su boca luego de pronunciar el nombre del que antes proclamaba su enemigo saliendo de ella―, el rencor es para la gente… Común.

―Y yo lo soy, pensé que lo sabrías…

―Me refiero… ―se retractó de lo que iba a decir― En la adolescencia sufriste mucho, Potter, rencor es lo que deberías guardarle a Mortifagos como yo ―Harry iba a quejarse de eso, pero Draco continuó hablando―, no entiendo cómo podría sentir rencor porque tu esposa te dejara…

Esperó no haber sonado tan duro como imaginó, pero para su sorpresa el de ojos verdes sonrió.

―Primero, que nada tú _no _eres un Mortifago. No le tengo rencor a Ginny porque _me _dejara, sino porque lo hizo muy de improvisto. Un día antes estaba cocinando chocolates y tarareando canciones a mis hijos, y al otro nos anunciaba que se iba a vivir a otro lugar. Dejó muy mal a nuestros hijos… Me dejo muy a mal _a mí ―_nuevamente se quedo en silencio, en uno que Malfoy no interrumpió por respeto― Y yo no te tengo rencor _a ti._

― ¿Cómo no hacerlo? ¡Te moleste todo el tiempo en Hogwarts! ―se sorprendió a sí mismo sonando tan arrepentido.

―Pero esas eran peleas de chiquillos, Draco, excepto Sexto año nunca fue nada serio ―un escalofrío recorrió a Draco recordando el hechizo que Harry le había enviado y que lo había dejado con múltiples cortes―. Además, tu salvaste mi vida.

Draco lo miró con mucha sorpresa en su pálido rostro.

― ¿Te refieres a…?

―Sí, jamás te lo he agradecido. Ni siquiera cuando te devolví la varita, ahora que lo pienso… Gracias.

―Pero… Pero eso solo fue resultado de mi cobardía… ―trató de excusarse sin saber exactamente la razón.

― ¿Cobardía? Fingiste no reconocerme frente a un grupo de Mortifagos dispuestos a asesinarme. Incluso sabiendo que estabas desacatando las ordenes de Voldemort de capturarme.

Draco prefirió ignorar el hecho de que Harry había llamado a sus padres Mortifagos (aunque eso fueron en su momento) y solo tembló imperceptiblemente ante el nombramiento del Señor Oscuro.

―Supongo… ―murmuró―. Entonces yo también debo agradecerte el que me la hayas salvado tú a mí.

―Tal vez. De nada. ―dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras tomaba su tasa vacía para depositarla en el lavaplatos.

**O-O-O **

― ¡Que tú!

―Mierda, Malfoy, no seas tan obstinado. Duerme tú en mi habitación. ―dijo Harry por decimoquinta vez, pasando sus manos por el cabello azabache que tanto lo caracterizaba. Luego continúo con su reto de llevar a Draco a rastras hacia su habitación.

― ¡Claro que no!, estás enfermo, debes descansar bien ―respondió el blondo, cambiando de roles con el de ojos verdes. Siendo el rubio quien comenzaba a empujarlo esta vez.

Era gracioso imaginar que minutos antes estaban teniendo una charla amena en la cocina, sentados uno frente al otro, con tasas llenas de té y galletas de chocolate y vainilla, mientras actuaban como viejos amigos.

Finalmente llegaron a el cuarto del Potter mayor, discutiendo todo el camino acerca de quién dormiría en la cama y quien en el sofá (típica pelea de pareja, aunque ellos no lo notaran), sin llegar a ninguna conclusión final.

―Escucha, Malfoy ―dijo Harry, acomodando sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz. Había comenzado a llamar al rubio por su apellido nuevamente―, eres mi invitado. Por tradición, debes ocupar mi habitación. ―y antes de que el de ojos grises se quejara, el ExGryffindor lo empujó hacia su cama, haciéndolo caer.

Draco, ya rojo de ira (y de vergüenza por el hecho de haber caído tan fácilmente ante un empujón) lo miró de la manera más letal que conocía. Pero Harry, durante las pocas horas que había compartido con el rubio, ya se había acostumbrado a ellas, aprendiendo a ignorarlas. El de ojos grises de levantó de la cama, una bastante grande y acolchonada, para mirar más de cerca a Harry, tratando de intimidarlo. Pero este le sostuvo la mirada fijamente. Luego de unos cinco minutos de miradas intensas, Draco avanzó un paso. Cuando estuvo enfrente del otro hombre, le golpeo el hombro, con molestia.

Harry, sin darse cuenta de lo infantil que todo resultaba, se lo devolvió con un poco más de fuerza. Draco quiso hacer lo mismo, pero antes de llegar a su objetivo Harry detuvo su mano con un golpe. Y así fue como comenzaron una "batalla".

El sonido de las manos al golpearse, seguido de algunos "¡Auch!" "¡Para idiota!" "¡Detente tu!" llenaban la primera habitación frente a las escaleras del segundo piso.

Al cabo de un rato acabaron. El Malfoy mayor le dedico una mirada asesina al más alto que él. Harry también... Bueno, hizo un intento. Le salió mas como la cara que la gente pone cuando se estaba aguantando un gas, pero para él mismo estuvo bien.

De un momento a otro ninguno de los dos se pudo contener, y comenzaron a reírse. Comenzaron con un leve sonido y una que otra sonrisa furtiva, terminando por ser carcajadas inaguantables.

―Ya... Ya... ―dijo Harry, mirando de reojo a el otro, tratando de regular su respiración―. Mira, debemos llegar a un acuerdo respecto a cómo dormir.

―No me digas ―le espetó con sarcasmo, a lo que Potter solo rodó los ojos. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sentados en la cama de Harry. El rubio de repente se percató de un detalle―. Oye, ¿dónde están tus otros hijos?

―James y Lily han ido a casa de su madre junto con amigo de él. Ginny cumplió años hace unos días.

―Oh… Así que Albus…

―Sí, probablemente invitó a Scorpius para evitar el tener que ir con ella… Y, claro, también por el hecho de que Scorpius y él…

-Sí. Comprendo.

― ¿Sabes, Malfoy? Pareces mas cotilla que los redactores de Corazón de Bruja. ―le comentó con bastante gracia.

―Imbécil… ―susurró Draco, aunque también un poco divertido―. Tengo que informarme con que clase de gente se junta mi hijo… Y con qué clase de gente me emparentaré yo también, por supuesto.

―Dios, es verdad, seremos consuegros, Draco.

―Ajá, y festejaremos Navidad juntos.

―Es probable.

― ¡Oh dios! Dime que no hablas en serio.

―Muy en serio.

― ¡Mierda, Potter! ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?

―Solo soy realista ―le dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros brevemente―. Si nuestros hijos son pareja tendremos que aprender a vivir con ello. Albus _siempre_ pasa las Navidades conmigo, y espero que eso jamás cambie…

―Scorpius también pasa todas las Navidades junto a mí. ―dijo rápidamente Draco. Harry prefirió no preguntar por qué aclaraba eso. La duda acerca de sí Draco y su esposa estaban juntos emergió a la superficie de su mente.

―Ahí está: Scorpius siempre pasa Navidad contigo y Albus conmigo, llegará un punto donde ambos quieran pasarla juntos y es entonces cuando nosotros dos tendremos que convivir para que ellos pases un lindo festejo.

―Tienes razón… ―dijo suspirando. Mierda, ¿cuántas veces le había dado la razón a Potter ese día? Estaba por enloquecer―. Bueno, pero falta mucho para eso, y ahora tenemos otro _problema. _Son las dos de la madrugada y necesitamos dormir, ¿cómo haremos?

―Fácil. Duerme aquí.

Potter imaginó que diciéndolo de corrido y sin pensarlo demasiado seria más simple. Pero aun así no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño golpeteo en el pecho, o un rubor casi invisible llegando a su nariz.

―Wow, de acuerdo con que tendremos que aprender a llevarnos bien y a convivir, pero ¿no vamos muy rápido? Invítame a salir primero… ―dijo tratando de bromear, pero solo provocando un pequeño silencio incomodo por lo ultimo dicho.

―Draco, tengo sueño, y tu también. Ninguno quiere dormir en la cama si el otro duerme en el sofá y es obvio que no llegaremos a un acuerdo mejor que este. Mi cama es bastante grande, como puedes ver ―y no mentía, Draco observo la cama de dos plazas y medias, en la cual entrarían cuatro personas seguro―, así que no lo pienses demasiado y acuéstate.

―Mierda… ―murmuró―. De acuerdo, solo será esta noche, mañana busquemos una manera de acomodarnos mejor ¿de acuerdo?

― ¿Mañana? ¿Es que planeas quedarte por más tiempo?

―Si lo dices así Potter, me iré mañana sin problema. Solo lo decía por tu resfriado…

―No, no, está bien. Es que me sorprendí.

―De acuerdo.

Ambos optaron por no decir más, y finalmente se acostaron mirando cada uno en la dirección contraria, mientras pensaban en como parecía que unas horas habían logrado redefinir sus vidas. Cerraron los ojos, escuchando la respiración del otro.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry despertó, Draco ya no estaba en la cama, y la forma en que él mismo estaba acostado hacia notorio el hecho de que había dormido bastante pegados. _Pero eso se debe al frío_, pensó Harry. Un golpeteo en su ventana le hizo despertar del todo, se levantó y caminó hacia ella, cuando la abrió se encontró con una lechuza, que traía una carta sin sello.

De pronto, un aroma llegó a sus fosas nasales, olía a vainilla y té verde. Bajando las escaleras se encontró con la escena más extraña (y de alguna forma rara, perfecta) de su vida: Draco cocinando, Albus y Scorpius en los taburetes de las encimeras tomando lo que averiguó por su olfato era té con limón, y a él mismo entrando en la cocina.

Albus y Scorpius le sonrieron un poco, y él no pudo evitar devolverles el gesto. Se sentó en la mesa, y dejó que Draco se acercara a él para servirle unos _waffles_ con manteca derretida encima, junto con un poco de té verde caliente, para luego sentarse en el taburete de al lado con su propio desayuno.

Se sonrió a sí mismo imaginando que solo le faltaban un beso en la mejilla de parte de Draco y un "Buenos días, cariño" para que todo quedara perfecto.

El tenedor deslizó de sus manos, cayendo estruendosamente contra el suelo.

* * *

**¡Hola! Hoy subí un poco tarde el capitulo y pido disculpas por eso. Espero que les vaya gustando el cómo avanza la historia. Espero que las reacciones no hayan desilusionado a muchas (que se que sucedió) pero simplemente no podía dejar que Draco enloqueciera y comenzara a tirar crucios (aunque hubiera sido divertido xD). **

**No sé si notaron que la "relación" entre ellos comienza a avanzar. No prometo nada, pero quizás el capitulo que viene comience a poner las cosas interesantes ;).**

**Ah, les comento que el capitulo que viene ya aparecen James, Lily y el OC Kaylen.**

**Así que… ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! ¡Besos!**


	7. Chapter 7

Titulo: Del porque Harry Potter no debería enfermarse.

Autor: Tony Trinket.

**Capitulo 7: Entrando en confianza.**

* * *

Harry fregaba los platos, mientras que Draco, a su lado, secaba los que se encontraban en el escurridor con un trapo de tela. Ninguno hablaba, solo se escuchaba el sonido de los platos, cubiertos y vasos al moverse.

Acababan de almorzar y Harry, decidiendo que era demasiada amabilidad por parte de Draco al cocinar para ellos cuatro, decidió que lavaría. Claro que, Draco, al notar sus intenciones no se quedó atrás, y comenzó a secar lo que Harry mojaba.

Estaban en silencio, sí, pero en uno bastante cómodo a decir verdad.

―Oye, Draco, ¿dónde has aprendido a cocinar? ―Malfoy giró un poco la cabeza para mirarlo directamente, con la interrogante enfatizada en su ceja levantada― Es decir, de manera _muggle_, no usaste magia en ningún momento.

―A decir verdad ―sonrió ladinamente―, gracias a ti.

Volvió con su "trabajo", dejando unos segundos de silencio.

― ¿Disculpa? ¿Cómo?

Draco soltó el trapo en sus manos, dejándolo en el mostrador, girando para quedar completamente de frente a Harry. Potter, creyendo que sería lo más conveniente, dejo también su labor que consistía en lavar los trastos.

―Cuando la guerra acabó, supongo recuerdas, mis padres estuvieron un tiempo en Azkaban. Un mes mi madre, y dos mi padre. Tú al parecer estabas muy ocupado en algunos otros asuntos, pues olvidaste (o eso espero) que tenías mi varita… ―Harry se sorprendió ante ese hecho, recordaba bien todo el papeleo y los cientos de juicios que tuvo que asistir al finalizar la guerra. Y sí, era cierto, se había olvidado de la varita de Draco― Mis elfos habían sido tomados como testigos de todo lo que pasaba en la Mansión Malfoy, y algunos otros habían escapado, al parecer por impulso del elfo ese, Dobby.

Harry estuvo a punto de pedirle que no volviera a referirse a su amigo, ya fallecido, con un nombre tan despectivo como "ese elfo", pero decidió que no quería pelear o discutir a esas horas de la mañana con Draco, aún le dolía un poco la cabeza.

―Ósea que tu…

―Exacto, tuve que hacer las cosas por mí mismo, sin magia. Y para mí, un niño que con solo mover la mano obtenía lo que quería, fue muy duro. Pero aprendí, entre ellas cosas esenciales como cocinar, lavar y limpiar la mansión. Y cuando devolviste mi varita, ya había aprendido lo necesario para estar un tiempo sin ella, aunque claro, me la quedé igual. No todo se puede resolver sin magia.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

―Entonces para cuando te devolví tu varita, ya inevitablemente eras una Cenicienta. ―se rió de su propio chiste, agradeciendo que Draco fuera un mago como para no entenderlo.

Sin embargo, recibió un golpe en la cabeza. Bastante fuerte.

―Serás imbécil… ―lo miró con el ceño fruncido―. No recuerdo bien cual era Cenicienta, si la de la manzana o la de los ratones, pero entendí el punto, idiota.

―Ya, enserio, ¿cómo es que sabes de estas cosas? Estas cosas _muggles._ ―preguntó sobándose el lugar del golpe, justo en el inicio de la nuca.

―Mi hijo, por supuesto. ―le contestó― ¿tu le contabas historias _muggles _a los tuyos?

―Sí… Pero no te imagino a―

―No confundas, dije que los sabía por Scorp, que a la vez los conocía por Albus.

―Tiene sentido ―sintió un pequeño pinchazo en la cabeza―. Auch.

El rubio lo miró con el ceño levemente fruncido.

― ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes bien?

―Sí, sí. Solo… un pequeño dolor en la cabeza. Nada importante.

―Lógico, sigues resfriado. El que te sientas _un poco mejor_ no significa que ya te hayas mejorado por completo.

―Supongo. ―un nuevo pinchazo lo asaltó, haciendo que tomara su cabeza con una mano por inercia.

―Ya, Potter, terminemos de limpiar esto y vayamos arriba ―Harry lo miró como pudo, puesto que mantenía la cabeza un poco flexionada hacia abajo por el dolor―. Necesito un termómetro para medirte la fiebre, así podré calcular las medidas para una poción que te mejore. Vamos.

―De acuerdo…

**O-O-O**

― ¿Y cómo crees que va todo? ―preguntó Albus a Scorpius mientras el tablero frente a ellos fijamente.

El chico rubio tomó uno de sus caballos bancos y con él golpeó a un peón negro de Albus, para quitarlo del camino.

―No lo sé, supongo que bien. No hay gritos, ni quejas ―dejó escapar una queja al ver como su amigo movía la torre para rápidamente eliminar al caballo del juego―. Tampoco hay Avade Kedavas o Crucios, todo debe ir bien…

―Supongo… ―continuó con el juego, regodeándose internamente por su inminente victoria―. Joder, que esto no puede recordarme más a Magneto y al Profesor Xavier…

― ¡No uses términos que no entiendo! ―dijo Scorpius un poco enfadado.

―Oh, es cierto, no viste las películas ―se rió ante el mohín que Scorp le mostró al mirarlo―. Ya, si quieres más tarde las vemos.

―De acuerdo. ―aceptó inmediatamente, un poco más animado.

Jugaron durante unos quince minutos más, se encontraban en la Sala de Estar, y cuando sus padres dijeron que ellos mismos se encargarían de limpiar, los dos jóvenes no duraron ni un segundo en brindarles ese momento _a solas._

―Scorp ¿escuchas ese sonido? ―preguntó Abus en un momento determinado del juego.

El de ojos grises sacó la vista de la partida, que ya estaba bastante jodida para él, y comenzó a buscar con su oído el dichoso sonido.

―No escucho nada ¿de qué hablas? ―volvió a mirar el tablero, viendo justo que pieza alzaba Albus en su mano de manera victoriosa―. Serás hijo de―

―Oh, exacto… ¡El sonido de mi victoria! ―ubicó su reina justo cara a cara al rey blanco, que estaba atrapado entre la torre y el caballo― ¡Jaque Mate!

―Imbécil, no quiero jugar más. ―dijo el chico, con las cejas rubias levemente fruncidas al medio. Albus dejó que se le escapara una pequeña carcajada, a lo cual el rubio le miró con reproche.

―Oh, vamos, no seas mal perdedor. ―le dijo mientras comenzaba a guardar él solo las piezas del tablero en una cajita de madera, puesto que el otro adolescente no se veía muy dispuesto a hacerlo.

―Y tú no seas mal ganador, Potter.

― ¿Y yo que dije?

― ¡Me refregaste en la cara tu "grandioso" _jaque mate!_

―No te lo "refregué" (dios Scorp, ¿qué clase de expresión es esa?), solo dije lo que todo el mundo dice cuando gana en Ajedrez.

Scorpius se cruzó de brazos y fingió enfado mientras hacia otro puchero.

―Aun así… Idiota.

Albus volvió a reír, ahora un poco más fuerte, logrando que por tercera vez el de ojos grises lo mirara mal. Terminó de guardar todo, dejando la cajita en una repisa que estaba justo detrás de Scorpius. Antes de volver a alejarse para sentarse en su lugar ubicó la cara cerca de la de Scorpius, quien aun fingía indignación.

―Bobo… ―susurró mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios. El otro se sorprendió al principio, sin tener tiempo a reaccionar por los pocos segundos que había durado.

―No seas idiota… ―dijo apartando levemente a Albus, con una pequeña sonrisa. El menor de los Potter en la casa le sonrió con las mejillas levemente encendidas, y Scorp, sin resistirse, tironeó del cuello de la camisa de su compañero Slytherin para besarlo nuevamente.

Ambos habían decidido que debería ser así durante un tiempo, o al menos mientras Draco y el mismísimo Scorpius se encontraran en la casa. Los besos en la boca y los "coqueteos" serian habituales entre ellos. Pero sin planearlos, para que resultara _espontáneos _y mas creibles.

En ese mismo momento Draco y Harry salían de la cocina que, ya mentalizados ante la posibilidad de encontrarse con esa clase de escenas, simplemente les sonrieron un poco. Alegando que irían a buscar un termómetro a la habitación de arriba, comenzaron a subir las escaleras.

―Déjame ver, creo que tenía un termómetro por aquí… ―dijo Harry comenzando a buscar en los cajones de la habitación― Disculpa, es que hace tanto que mis hijos no se resfrían o algo por el estilo… ―le comentó de espaldas a él.

―No, está bien… ―miró a Harry y se colocó a su lado― Déjame ayudarte.

Ambos rebuscaron en un cajón bastante amplio juntos, de vez en cuando sus manos chocaban o se rozaban, pero fingían ignorarlo. En un momento, Draco, encontró lo que buscaban, lo tomó con una mano, dejando la otra convenientemente junto a la de Harry dentro del cajón. Potter no movió su mano, y la dejó quieta junto a la del rubio, mientras ambos fingían interés en el termómetro.

―Auch.

― ¿Aún duele? ¿Quieres una aspirina?

―No, creo que puedo aguantar por el momento…

― ¿Seguro? ―preguntó Draco, sacando su mano del cajón, para ponerla en el rostro de Harry― Ya te está comenzando a subir la fiebre… nuevamente.

―Eso creo… ―suspiró―. Oye, Draco, gracias.

―Ni lo digas, Harry.

Ambos se sonrieron un poco, ninguno mencionó el hecho de que la mano del rubio continuaba en el rostro del otro. Ya había dejado de tocar su frente, y ahora se encontraba en la mejilla izquierda del de ojos verdes.

Movió lentamente la yema, acariciando un poco la piel ya bastaste caliente por la temperatura.

¡Bum!

―Oh dios, dime que no… ―se escuchó decir a Albus desde el piso de abajo.

― ¡Llegó por quien lloraban, familia!

En la primera planta de la casa, James Potter, hizo aparición a través de la chimenea, mediante polvos flú. Detrás de él, levantando una pequeña capa de polvo, entraron Lily, con el cabello recogido para no ensuciarlo, y Kaylen cubierto de cenizas.

―De haber sabido que ibas a entrar tu primero no hubiera aceptado venir por la chimenea. Bien, gracias, me quedo con mi escoba. ―se quejó el pelirrojo, frunciendo un poco el ceño. Pero esa expresión cambió completamente al ver frente a él a Albus y Socpius sentados uno al lado del otro.

― ¡Kay! ―dijo Al, levantándose para ir a abrazar a su amigo de la infancia.

― ¡Al! ―respondió este de igual forma.

― ¡Hermano! ¿Cómo te ha ido? Oh, bien, gracias por la preocupación. ―monologó para si mismo James, varando las voces según a quien interpretaba.

Scorpius se paró para acercarse al mayor de los hermanos.

―Hola James, Lily. Kaylen. ―murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa.

― ¡Oh! Pero no lo digas completo, dime Kay, o Kayle si lo prefieres. ―se acercó al rubio con los brazos abiertos― ¡Y dame un abrazo! ―lo apretujó completamente, en contra de las quejas del Malfoy.

Cuando al fin lo liberó volvió a ubicarse junto a Albus, para pasarle el brazo por los hombros, cosa que no se le dificultó, puesto que tenían casi la misma altura, aunque Kay quedaba mas bajo por uno o dos centímetros.

―Hermano…

―Hermanito…

Fue como se saludaron ambos Potter, aunque chocando los hombros evemente en señal de fraternidad.

― ¡Lily! ¡Hace tanto que no te veo! ¡Extrañaba a mi hermanita! ―claro, con la hermanita era un caso diferente.

―Estoy bien, bien. Además, hace dos semanas que nos fuimos.

―Dos semanas y cuatro días, para ser específicos. ―todos rodaron los ojos con una sonrisa.

― ¿Qué sucede aquí? ―preguntó Harry bajando las escaleras seguido de Draco, mientras sonreía levemente debido al dolor.

―Papá.

― ¡Papi!

Los dos hijos se abalanzaron a abrazar a su padre. Cuando el abrazo termino, Harry revolvió el cabello de ambos.

―Papá ―se quejó James―, que ya soy grande.

―Sí, sí.

Draco se puso junto a su hijo, quien al igual que él miraba la escena al margen de ésta. La presencia del mayor de los Malfoy fue automáticamente notada por James, quien con cara de sorpresa se acercó al rubio más grande.

―Oh, er… ―miró hacia ambos lados, mirando a Albus y luego a su padre, alternativamente― Señor Malfoy…

―Hola. ―saludó Draco simplemente, aunque igual de confundido que el hijo de su ex peor enemigo (sí, porque ya no lo era más).

―Vaya, sabía que _la rubia_ venia, pero no que venía con su padre… ―comentó riendo un poco, Kay puso los ojos en blanco con una pequeña sonrisita, a la vez que se encogía de hombros.

―James, no lo llames así. ―se quejó Albus, con el ceño fruncido. Se acercó a Scorpius y se puso junto a él. Esto, a el chico rubio, se le hizo bastante tierno, así que golpeó kevemente el brazo d Albus con una sonrisa dirigida a él.

―No te preocupes Al, yo lo dejo ¿o no, Chica Hipster? ―preguntó en dirección a James. Éste como respuesta rió un poco, agitado los hombros.

―Ambas son tan bellas… ―se burló el pelirrojo pasando los brazos por sobre los hombros de Albus.

Harry, que había estado escuchando la conversación con dversión junto a Lily y Draco, dejo salir una pequeña risa, y seguidamente les invitó a pasar a todos a la Sala de Estar. Albus, Scorpius y Lily se sentaron en un sofá amplio, mientras que James y Kaylen en el que se encontraba en frente. Draco y Harry, por el contrario quedaron en el que estaba junto a ambos sofás, en diagonal.

―Entonces, James, ¿tu sabias que Scorpius iba a venir y tampoco me avisaste? ―el chico de gafas se encogió levemente en su asiento―, pelean todo el tiempo pero cuando se trata de "travesuras" se ponen de acuerdo, esto es asombroso… ―Harry levantó un poco los brazos en señal de queja, aunque no estaba verdaderamente molesto, quizá sí un poco ofendido.

James, al escuchar lo último se acomodó de un salto en su asiento.

―No. Asombroso es que _tu hijo_ me chantajerara para no decir nada… ¿tu sabias que podía hacer eso?

―Oh, vamos James, no es como si fuera complicado cantajearte ―rió Kaylen―. Además, Albus es un Slytherin, también tiene su _chico malo _interior_._

―"Chico malo", claro. ―murmuró Scorp sin ser escuchado.

―De acuerdo, pero no es lo que interesa ahora.

―Es verdad, papá ―esta vez la que habló fue Lily, sentada entre su hermano mayor y el amigo de este―. Lo que importa es que, y no quiero sonar descortés, ¿Qué hace el señor Malfoy aquí?

Harry estaba a punto de responder, pero estornudó de repente.

―Eso mismo es lo que pasa. ―comentó Albus.

―Exacto ―afirmó Draco―. El día que traje a Scorp aquí tu padre se desmayó. Al parecer una Doxy lo mordió, y como buen medimago me quedé para curarlo hasta que se recupere. Aunque solo llevo un día.

―Oh, interesante.

**O-O-O**

El día pasó lo más normal posible. Harry habló con sus hijos para ponerse al corriente de cómo había pasado las dos semanas en casa de su madre, integrando de vez en cuando a Draco a la conversación. Albus, por su parte, se encargó de comentarle _quiensabequecosa _de Quidditch a Kaylen, tratando de meter a Scorpius a la charla pero fallando estrepitosamente, puesto que éste no se veía de muy buen humor.

La hora de la cena llegó, y James, Kay y Lily se vieron muy sorprendidos al encontrar a Draco Malfoy en la cocina de su casa cocinando. Y aun más al ver a su propio padre y hermano tranquilos ante esto, hablando ambos con Scorpius.

―Ya está lista. ―anunció Draco. Todos se acomodaron en la mesa del comedor, que por suerte era amplia, y vieron como el rubio se acercaba con lo que parecía era Lasagna a servirle a todos y cada uno de los ocupantes de la mesa. Al terminar de hacerlo se sirviño una porción a sí mismo y se sentó junto a Harry.

―Vaya, ni cuando mamá estaba era así, solo falta un "¿Cómo está la cena, cariño?" hacia mi padre y me siento una serie familiar cómica de los noventa. ―le comentó James a Kay, que estaba junto a él, sin saber que su padre había pensado algo parecido aquella misma mañana.

La cena transcurrió en su mayoría de manera tranquila, exceptuando las pequeñas patadas que Kay le dedicaba el sentado frente a él, Albus. Esto acarreó una pequeña guerra de patadas por bajo la mesa entre os dos nombrados, que pasó desapercibida por todos menos Scorp. El rubio, cuando lo notó (a eso y las pequeñas sonrisas que se dirigían su amigo y el pelirrojo) se arrimó mas a Albus, pero al ver que eso no resultaba bajó una mano bajo el mantel de la mesa para ponerla sobre la pierna del chico de ojos verdes. En cuanto el mediano de los hermanos Potter se percató de la mano sobre su pierna, que describía algunos círculos o simplemente vagaba por esta, dejó de prestar atención a las patadas de su otro amigo para concentrarse en no sacudir su rodilla causa del nerviosismo.

La cena acabó y con eso la "tortura" de Albus, que como un resorte se levantó de la silla, mientras Scorpius con el ceño un poco fruncido hacia lo mismo pero más despacio. Todos los platos, vasos y cubiertos fueron a parar a la cocina, donde nuevamente Harry y Draco, como si de un acuerdo mudo se tratara, lavaron todo ellos solos, hablando de vez en cuando pero en completa comodidad.

James arrastró a Kaylen escaleras arriba, hacia su habitación donde, le dijo, tenía que mostrarle algo que _lo haría mearse de la emoción_. Lily, ya bastante agotada, se despidió para irse a dormir. Albus y Scorpius subieron también, en silencio.

En cuanto llegaron al cuarto del azabache, el nombrado, se dejó caer en su cama, incorporándose nuevamente para mirar a Scorpius, que con el ceño fruncido observaba la nada.

―Scorp ―el chico lo miró―. ¿Se podría saber que mierda fue _eso_ del comedor?

― ¿_Eso_ qué?

―_Eso,_ el toqueteo.

― ¿Qué toqueteo? ―Albus se sentía cada vez más ansioso―. Solo puse mi mano en tu pierna, no es la primera vez que lo hago.

―Fue diferente… Ahora estabas… Moviéndola y…

― ¿Y qué? ¿Tenias miedo de que se te parara allí mismo? ―Albus se sonrojó un poco ante lo dicho por el otro, aunque también se sorprendió por el tono mordaz―. Tampoco sería la primera vez que te veo una erección.

― ¡No importa! ―dijo el chico de pronto, interrumpiendo a su amigo ante el tono fuerte empleado―. Solo… Agh… Déjalo así.

―Sí ―respondió tranquilamente el rubio―. Solo imaginé que se te haría divertido, _chico malo._

Comentó por toda respuesta, yéndose a su propia cama para acomodarse y dormir en ella.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ―Albus no obtuvo respuesta― ¿Scorp?

―Nada, duérmete Al.

**O-O-O**

―Lo lamento, Draco ―se volvió a disculpar Harry mientras subían las escaleras―. Es que el día se pasó y ya sabes…

―Está bien, no dormí mal anoche tampoco, así que no me quejo. ―esto último, extrañamente, se le hizo halagador a Harry.

Entraron a la habitación y comenzaron a acomodar la cama, cosa que por la mañana no hicieron. No notaron que era prácticamente inútil hacerlo puesto que a medida que transcurriera la noche la desacomodarían aun más.

En cuanto estuvieron acostados volvieron a tomar las mismas posiciones que la noche anterior, Draco a la izquierda y Harry a la derecha.

―Hoy recibí una carta. ―anunció Harry, no muy seguro de si querer abordar el tema.

―Oh… ―contestó el rubio francamente confundido― ¿de parte de quien?

―De Ginny.

Lo soltó de sopetón, para no tener tiempo de arrepentirse al último segundo antes de decirlo. Draco abrió un poco los ojos, por la sorpresa; no sabiendo muy bien si se debía a que Harry Potter le estuviera diciendo eso, o ante la pequeña punzada que había sentido en el pecho.

_Lo único que le faltaría: enfermarse él también._ Pensó atribuyendo el sentimiento de incomodidad a alguna clase de resfrío.

―Vaya… ¿Qué decía?

―Sólo era una respuesta a una carta que le había enviado hace unos días, felicitando por su cumpleaños… ―antes de que Draco pudiera decir algo, agregó―. Dice que vendrá aquí en unos días. No sé con exactitud cuándo.

―Ah ―respondió. Harry se sintió de pronto estúpido, ¿Quién le había mandado a él a contarle sus "problemas" a Draco Malfoy?―. ¿Te molesta que venga?

― ¿Qué? Oh ―Harry se sorprendió un poco―. No, no, nada de eso. Me soreprende, nada más.

― ¿Entonces donde está el problema? ―preguntó Draco, volteando para quedar de frente a la espalda de el otro hombre, Harry, considerando esta acción, hizo los mismo. Ambos se miraban a los ojos.

―Supongo que temo que será extraño. No es como si acabáramos muy bien. ―contestó, comenzando a sentir nuevas punzadas en la cabeza, cada vez más fuertes.

― ¿Ah no? ―preguntó el rubio, viendo como el cabello azabache de su acompañante comenzaba a pegarse a su frente debido a la temperatura que lentamente subía en su cuerpo. Harry hizo un amago por destaparse, pero Draco se lo impidió―. No te destapes, mantente abrigado. ―como pudo, el otro, asintió.

―No. No terminamos lo más bien posible; hubo gritos, reclamos y otras cosas. Agradezco que no haya habido golpes, también el que ninguno de nuestros hijos lo hubiera presenciado.

Comenzaba a hablar sin medir las palabras, efecto de la confusión que le traía la fiebre.

―Entonces, ¿quieres que…?

―Quiero que te quedes conmigo, al menos hasta ese día, independientemente de si me curé o no.

―Potter… ―susurró con sorpresa Malfoy.

― ¿Lo harás?

―C-Claro. ―aceptó, sintiendo sus mejillas arder ante la sonrisa de Harry.

―Gracias. ―murmuró.

―Sí, como sea… Quédate allí, ya vuelvo. ―le dijo, mientras se levantaba de la cama donde el atontado Harry Potter había quedado.

En ese momento cayó en cuenta de que había estado usando la misma ropa por dos días. ¡Dos días! Necesitaba una ducha y ropa nueva. Pensó que no seria mucho problema utilizar la chimenea para ir hasta su casa a buscar algunas prendas, puesto que al parecer se quedaría unos días allí. Sonrió ante lo irreal que parecía toda su situación desde que había llegado a la casa Potter.

Bajó a la cocina y buscó en el cajón donde sabia estaban los repasadores, para luego sacar uno y mojarlo un poco. Llenó un balde con agua, y luego, subió nuevamente. Pasó por la habitación que compartían su hijo y su "amigo" para verificar que se encontraran bien (manía de padre que tenia), y rezando porque no estuvieran haciendo nada _raro_ abrió la puerta, encontrándolos profundamente dormidos a ambos.

También estaba por fijarse en la habitación de James, que compartía con Kay, sintiéndose un desubicado pero con la costumbre pudiéndole más, sin embargo, el ruido de jadeos en el interior lo detuvo. Tal vez si se encontraban bien. _Demasiado bien._

En la habitación de Lily encontró a esta plenamente dormida, con un pequeño peluche entre sus brazos. No pudo reprimir una expresión de completa ternura antes de cerrar la puerta.

Llegó a la habitación donde dormiría con Harry, y se encontró con que este ya lo estaba. Tocó el flequillo transpirado de Potter para moverlo hacia un costado, sin poder evitar el acariciarlo un poco. Luego colocó el paño húmedo en la frente del auror para tratar de bajar un poco la fiebre. Lo miró por unos segundos y luego él mismo se acostó, quedando en dirección a Harry. Desde su posición podía ver el perfil del de ojos verdes, y como su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración. Sonrió un poco y cerró los ojos.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Mil disculpas por el retraso, de verdad que no noté como se me pasaba el tiempo. Como compensación hice este capítulo un tanto más largo que los otros.**

**Respecto al capítulo quiero escuchar (más bien leer) la opiniones que tengan acerca de Kaylen (ya sean buenas o malas) ¿Qué les parece? ¿Será simpático o será un maldito?**

**También se puede ver un "avance" en ambas relaciones de la historia (algunas mejor que otras xD). **

**¿Ya notaron que fueron como cinco o seis capítulos para relatar el primer día y en cambio relate el segundo completo aquí? Yes, esa es mi lógica ajajaj**

**Sin nada más que decir, me despido ¡Besos!**

**P.D: perdón por hacerte esperar Diana.**


	8. Chapter 8

Titulo: Del porqué Harry Potter no debería enfermarse.

Autor: Tony Trinket.

Disclaimer (acabo de notar que jamás lo puse): Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capitulo 8: Homofóbico.**

* * *

Kaylen y James se encontraban tirados en la cama del segundo, jadeando sonoramente.

―No fue buena idea ¿verdad? ―preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa James, que hasta el momento no había acomodado sus lentes torcidos.

― ¿Y a ti que te parece?... Es la última vez que te hago caso, imbécil. ―se quejó el pelirrojo, pegándole en el hombro al otro, pero sin mucha fuerza por lo agotado que se encontraba.

El chico de cabello rebelde color azabache solo rió un poco.

―Admite que fue divertido… ―su amigo bufó―. No, hablo en serio.

―Si por divertido te refieres a correr seis calles como locos y sin descanso, lamento informártelo amigo mío, pero diferimos bastante en cuanto a gustos.

―Oye, oye, pero que valió la pena ver la cara de idiota de la profesora.

En ese momento, Kay se permitió reír un poco.

―Vale, vale. Es verdad.

Lo que había sucedido era que, la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la señora Minningbott, una mujer regordeta y absolutamente desagradable, había cometido un error terrible en una de sus clases con Gryffindor: decir su dirección de vivienda.

Con ayuda de uno de los chicos de séptimo grado, al que por cierto le debía dinero, James, pudo conseguir, ilegalmente por supuesto, un translador en forma de lápiz. El translador, que se activaba cada cinco horas, los dejaba en frente de la casa de la Profesora Minningbott, y él, como buen Merodeador 2.0, no podía desaprovechar esa _magnífica _oportunidad.

Además que, claro, la Profesora Minningbott no era solo la maestra mas odiada por James, tambien era lo que él llamaba, su futura suegra. Adeline Minningbott era la hija mayor de la profesora, inteligente, de Ravenclaw, cabello rubio, ojos mieles y sonrisa encantadora. Y James Sirius no había podido evitar caer enamorado por ella. Nadie lo culpaba, después de todo, casi media escuela iba tras la joven. Sin embargo, esto no alteraba en lo más minimo a Adeline, quien entre sus muchas virtudes, poseía la modestia, razón por la cual no alardeaba de todos los (y algunas _las_) pretendientes que trataban de conseguir su amor.

La idea principal consistía en entrar a la casa de la maestra, sacar algún objeto para demostrar a su compañero Gryffindor que había entrado, y por qué no, también alardear. De paso podría declararse a Adeline (por decimoquinta vez). Su plan, bastante simple a decir verdad, no tenía fallos a sus ojos. Así que como buen amigo, decidió llevar a Kaylen para que ambos pudieran vivir una experiencia _inolvidable_. Y Kay, que no había tenido tiempo a replicar, había sido arrastrado por su amigo hacia el translador.

Jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza que el translador los guiara directamente al patio trasero de la casa, ni que este, digno de Profesora de DCAO, tuviera su seguridad mágica. Y de esa manera había terminado por saltar las vallas y corriendo durante vaya a saber Merlín cuantas calles para que los perros guardianes no los atraparan. Al final, sabiendo que el translador no funcionaria en cinco horas (Kay se preguntaba como el otro podía ser tan zopenco), James utilizó sus "dotes" de mago para aparecerse junto a Kaylen nuevamente en su habitación.

Todo eso había sucedido en el transcurso de unos quince minutos, por lo cual la ausencia de ambos no había sido notaba. Ahora solo rezaban porque el ministerio no notara que dos menores de edad se habían aparecido en propiedad privada.

―Joder, que lo volvería a hacer ―comentó James, con la respiración un poco más tranquila, pero con la adrenalina aun corriéndole por las venas―. ¿Y tú?

― ¿Hablas en serio? ―preguntó Kaylen con malhumor, puesto que en la corrida se había caído unas dos veces y tropezado otras cinco―. Y si, lo volvería a hacer. ¿Qué clase de masoquista soy?

James rió un poco, rodando en la cama para quedar de costado.

―Uno que es mi amigo, necesitas un mínimo grado de masoquismo para eso.

― ¿En serio? Debería de haber leído las _Bases y Condiciones_, solo puse Aceptar. Error mío. ―bromeó el pelirrojo, tomando la misma posición que el otro, para ponerse cara a cara.

―Imbécil… ―dijo riendo James, para seguidamente acercarse al rostro de su casi hermano y besarlo levemente en los labios.

Kaylen se quedó quieto, dejándose hacer. Para el segundo beso, James, quiso que fuera un poco más intenso, así que tomo el rostro del chico un año menor que él y comenzó a besarlo de manera más ruda. De un momento a otro metió su lengua en la cavidad bucal de su compañero, colocando parte de su cuerpo sobre el otro. Kay se separó levemente, con una mano enredada en el cabello del de ojos avellana.

― ¿Ahora? ―preguntó con un tono de voz que se catalogaría como indeciso.

―Sí, ahora mismo.

El chico de dieciséis años impulsó al pelirrojo para que quedara aplastado bajo su cuerpo en la cama mientras seguían besándose. Bajó de los labios de su _amigo _hacia el cuello, lamiendo y succionando. Kaylen dejó salir un pequeño gemido cuando el otro mordió en esa zona bajo la oreja.

―No ―se negó, mas el otro lo ignoró―. James. De verdad, ahora no.

El Potter levantó la mirada, saliendo del recoveco que le suponía el cuello del pecoso, donde había quedado una pequeña marca.

― ¿Por qué? ―espetó un poco molesto por la interrupción.

―Oh, no se tu, pero no me siento muy cómodo. Hace unos minutos estábamos frente a la casa de tu _amor verdadero_ por el cual te desvives, y ahora estamos a punto de encamarnos.

―No exageres. Además una cosa y la otra no tienen mucho que ver.

― ¿Ah no?

―No. A ella la amo, y contigo me acuesto. Ella es mi futura novia, tu eres mi mejor amigo, mi casi hermano.

James entendía, muy en el fondo, que esas palabras herían de cierta manera al chico junto a él. Pero decidió ignorar aquello para hacerle entender el punto a Kay, y quizás, para tratar de entenderlo el mismo también.

―… De acuerdo. ―dijo finalmente el pelirrojo, con el entrecejo un poco fruncido.

― ¿Ok? ―el otro asintió― Entonces, ¿seguimos?

―No. Quiero ir a la habitación de tu hermano… ―habló mientras se paraba, apuntando con la cabeza hacia la puerta.

― ¿Para qué?

― ¿No es obvio? Quiero saber que mierda pasa ―James lo miró con confusión, acomodando sus gafas―. Con el tema de tu padre y Draco Malfoy.

James lo consideró, también quería entender que estaba sucediendo.

―Tienes razón, vamos. ―cedió levantándose él también de un salto, y saliendo del cuarto con su amigo.

**O-O-O**

El ambiente en la habitación de Albus no era el más cómodo posible. Ninguno de los dos estaba completamente en brazos de Morfeo, solo dormitaban, puesto que el enojo les impedía conciliar el sueño gracias a los mensajes de odio que se transmitían mentalmente el uno al otro y que, aunque no se escucharan, emanaban cierta energía que liberaba aun más tensión al momento.

Scorpius aun seguía molesto por el comportamiento de Kaylen y Albus que, según él, había sido completamente desubicado. Ya había aceptado que Albus era gay, y eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto, después de todo era su mejor amigo, y lo apoyaría en todo. Pero de ahí a aceptar que se metiera con cualquier _puta_, tal y como denominaba a el chico pelirrojo, era otra cosa.

No era ningún secreto el que Kaylen Guestenber era gay, absolutamente gay, y que había estado con al menos la mitad de los chicos es Hogwarts de su edad, incluidos algunos _heterosexuales curiosos._ Los detalles no los sabía ―por ejemplo, si era pasivo o activo― y prefería no enterarse nunca, pero que se acostaba con cualquier ejemplar masculino medianamente atractivo era un hecho conocido por todos.

Y no, definitivamente no aceptaría que su mejor amigo para toda la vida (sí, un mote importante) se metiera con alguien de tan bajo nivel. Albus merecía a alguien a su altura: atractivo (aunque no negaba que Kay lo fuera), inteligente, y respetable. Como el mismísimo Scorpius Malfoy, más o menos.

Pero no podía ser, Scorpius era completamente heterosexual (o al menos en mayor medida que lo otro) y no estaría metiéndose con Al, eran casi hermanos. Incluso se sentía un poco raro al besar al chico de ojos verdes, aunque no negaría que no le gustaba o _calentaba _un poco. Pero eso era normal, después de todo, si cualquier persona lo besara como Albus Severus Potter lo hacía sentiría al menos un mínimo grado de excitación. Y además estaban las hormonas, no olvidemos a las hormonas.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse, de manera menos delicada en que la había abierto Draco media hora antes, hizo que ambos jóvenes se sobresaltaran.

Luego, un peso cayó sobre Albus, quitándole todo el aire de los pulmones a juzgar por el sonido ahogado que dejó escapar. Scorpius se incorporó, sacándose las sabanas de encima para mirar mejor, encontrándose con la escena de un Kaylen tirado sobre la cama de Albus, justo encima de éste.

― ¡Albuuuuus! ―llamó Kay, riendo por el esfuerzo que hacia el chico bajo de él para tratar de quitárselo de encima, cosa que se le dificultó ya que se encontraba de espaldas, con la boca pegada al colchón de su cama―. Vamos, que no es hora de dormir.

El rubio en la habitación bufó un poco.

―En realidad sí lo es. ―pero Kay solo volteó un poco la cabeza para reír quedamente y guiñarle un ojo a Scorp, antes de volver a recargar todo su peso en el hermano mediano de los Potter. Kaylen comenzó a brincar levemente sobre el cuerpo adormecido del azabache mientras reía, y al rato, el propio Albus se le unió.

―Ya, ya, sal, Kay. ―el muchacho de cabello rojo obedeció, aún con un asomo de risa en la boca.

Kaylen se levantó de encima de su amigo y se posicionó junto a James, que había estado mirando la escena desde la punta de la cama.

―Entonces, ¿Qué ocurre para que vengan a despertarnos? ―preguntó con notorio enojo Scorpius. Albus, después de haberse acomodado bien en la cama, giró la cabeza para mirarlo, pero éste no quiso devolverle la mirada.

―Vaya, alguien está de malhumor… ―comentó con humor el pelirrojo.

―Sí, bastante. ―respondió el rubio mirándolo mal.

James, que sintió la tensión entre los presentes, carraspeó un poco, decidiéndose a hablar él mismo.

―Veníamos a hablar sobre papá. Y Draco ―los tres Slytherin en la habitación lo miraron, olvidando por un momento la guerra de miradas que sostenían (más bien, las miradas asesinas que Scorp le enviaba a los otros dos)―. Me refiero… ¿¡Que mierda pasa!?

― ¿Te refieres a la escena de familia del año ganadora de seis premios consecutivos?

―Exacto. ―afirmó el hermano mayor.

Albus suspiró, levantándose de su cama, para quedar frente a frente a su hermano. Scorpius, viéndose a sí mismo como el único sentado decidió hacer lo mismo.

―No hay mucha explicación… ―dijo Al.

―Solo sabemos que ambos son solterones… ―continuó Scorp.

―Y que se tienen ganas…

―Y por ende, deben estar juntos.

―O intentarlo.

Kaylen y James los miraron con cara de estar entendiendo. Asintieron unas cuantas veces, para luego pestañear y volver en sí. Hablaron ignorando el hecho de que Albus y Scorp completaban las frases del otro.

―Entonces, exactamente, ¿para qué hacen esto? ―preguntó ahora Kay, adoptando un poco más de seriedad.

― ¿Para hacer que nuestros padres dejen de estar solos? Porque por si no sabían existen las citas por Internet, con gente que se agraden, y que sean mujeres… ―dijo James, mirándolos con los ojos un poco más abiertos que de costumbre, como tratando de hacerles entender su punto.

―Oh, vamos, James. Papá jamás acepta eso de las citas a ciegas, lo ha probado unas cuantas veces y ya vimos como terminaba… Ni una buena follada se llevaba. Además, tú mismo has visto que se lleva mejor con Draco ahora.

―Eso no interesa… Yo, simplemente… No.

― ¿No qué? ¿Es por quien es?―preguntó el de ojos verdes. Albus comenzaba a ponerse a la defensiva―. Porque si es por ser un Malfoy te recuerdo quien es mi mejor amigo ―puntualizó, atrayendo de un brazo al rubio de ojos grises, quien sorprendido casi cae por el tirón.

James estaba por contestar, pero antes de que lo hiciera, su amigo pelirrojo lo interrumpió.

―Es porque es hombre.

Un silencio inundó la estania. Scorpius solo pudo removerse incomodo, pegándose un poco mas a su Albus, quien había quedado con la boca levemente abierta, a punto de decir algo.

― ¿Hablas en serio? ―el de ojos verdes miró a su hermano buscando alguna respuesta, pero él, levemente avergonzado de sí mismo, le rehuía―. James.

―No soy homofóbico, que te quede claro eso. Es solo qué… ―tomó aire―. Eres mi hermano, y si eres gay, está bien por mí. Pero no, no trates de que alguien más lo sea. Está mal, muy mal.

Albus abrió y cerró la boca varias veces mientras negaba sumamente sorprendido con la cabeza.

―No está mal ―dijo cuando pudo volver a estabilizarse―. Es amor, ¿Cómo podría eso estar mal?

―Sí, se aman, ¿y de ahí que? ¿Salen niños? ¿pueden procrear?

―No puedes estar diciendo esto… ―susurró Kay, entrecerrando levemente los ojos.

―Eso es una idiotez ―susurró Albus.

― ¿Lo es? ¿tú crees? Escucha, está bien si te gusta que te den por culo, pero no intentes que a los demás también. Es repugnante, y está mal. Es antinatural ―Al esteba por replicar, pero su hermano lo cortó―. No quieras que papá se vuelva anormal. Ya suficiente tenemos con que no esté con mamá.

― ¡Eres un imbécil! ―le dijo Kaylen, mirándolo mal, y acercándose a su amigo de ojos verdes.

Severus solo miraba con incredulidad notable al que e un tiempo fue su ejemplo a seguir. Aun trataba de procesar lo que escuchaba, mientras su brazo apretaba aun mas a Scorpius junto a él. Scorp, mirando mal a James se dejó hacer.

―Es la verdad ―murmuró el de ojos avellana, volteando para salir de allí―. Y espero que lo que ustedes estén planeando no rinda frutos. No estoy dispuesto a dejar que papá se meta en una relación con Draco Malfoy.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose fue suficiente para que los tres chicos en la habitación volvieran en sí. Albus se apartó de los otros dos, cerrando las manos en puños. Scorpius y Kaylen solo pudieron mirarlo con pena, tratando de acercarse nuevamente para consolarlo.

―No. Dejenme. ―dijo el de cabello negro volviendo a sentarse en la cama.

―Albus… ―susurró Scorpius.

―Debí saberlo, James no decía nada. Es porque no lo acepta. Me tiene asco por lo que soy, igual que mamá…

―Hey, vamos, no digas eso... ―dijo Kay, sentándose junto al chico―. No te tiene asco…

― ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces que fue eso? ―preguntó con sorna el joven.

El silencio volvió a hacerse en el cuarto, y entonces fue el turno del rubio platinado de tratar de animar al otro.

―Si a él le da asco, ¿a ti qué? No tiene porqué molestarte su opinión.

―Es fácil decirlo ¿no? Eres heterosexual. No lo entiendes. Si no fuera porque soy tu amigo desde hace tiempo de seguro que ni te me acercabas… ―comentó dejando escapar un sonido de pena.

―No digas e-

― Es verdad, él no lo entiende ―dijo Kay, a lo que Scorp lo miró con furia―. Pero yo sí. Vamos, que soy más gay que tú, James es mi amigo, y tambien sufro de bullying por parte de los demás chicos de Hogwarts…

―Si no es que te acuestas con ellos primero, claro. ―dijo el de ojos grises sin intención de ser escuchado, pero siendo así, desafortunadamente para él.

―A eso me refiero. Chicos como tú, ¿no es verdad, acaso? ―el pelirrojo lo miró a los ojos, desafiante. Albus, que hasta entonces mantenía la cabeza gacha, lo miró entre sorprendido y suplicante―. Dime, ¿jamás has pensado en mí con palabras como puto, ramera, maricón, etcétera?

―Y-yo, n-no ―tragó duro― ¡C-claro que no!

― ¿Seguro? ―preguntó con un ápice de malicia el pelirrojo.

Albus lo miró dolido.

―Scorp…

― ¡No! ¡yo-

El Potter suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

―Ya déjenlo. Solo quiero dormir, son las dos de la madrugada, si seguimos no nos despertaremos ni con agua helada… ―comentó con un intento de risa fallida.

―Está bien, tú duerme. ―dijo Kay, levantándose de la cama.

El chico no dijo nada, solo se metió entre las sabanas y se tapó hasta la cabeza. Kaylen no miró a Scorpius, pasó por su lado con la mirada al frente, ignorándolo. El rubio solo lo miró con odio hasta que desapareció por la puerta.

―Idiota. ―murmuró inaudiblemente.

**O-O-O**

En cuanto Kay llegó a la habitación donde se suponía dormiría, se encontró con que James aún no estaba dormido, sino más bien, esperándolo.

―Kay. ―dijo el chico, parándose y acercándose al otro.

El pelirrojo ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada, lo detuvo con una mano en el pecho del otro, empujándolo para abrirse camino hacia la cama donde dormiría, que era la misma que el otro.

―Solo déjame.

Se acostó en la cama, acurrucándose a un costado, dejando bastante espacio para el otro. Pero James no le hizo caso, y destapando al pecoso, se metió él también entre las sabanas.

―Oh, vamos, no te me hagas el ofendido ―más el otro continuaba dándole la espalda―. Kaylen.

―Cállate y duerme.

James tironeó del otro para dejarlo boca arriba, y luego se ubicó sobre él. Puso ambos brazos alrededor del cuerpo de su amigo, y las piernas sobre las del contrario. Acto seguido acerco su boca al cuello del otro, que trataba de alejarlo en vanos intentos.

Mordió, chupó y succionó el cuello del joven Slytherin, que se quejaba y gemía a la vez. Con las manos comenzó a toquetear todo el cuerpo de su compañero, pasando desde su torso a su anatomía cubierta por la ropa de diario.

―No, déjame. James ―decía el más bajo, pero el chico de lentes simplemente no lo escuchaba―. Oh, vamos, ¿qué no te da asco?

La risa que el de pelo negro dejó salir por sus labios solo sirvió para helarle la sangre.

― ¿Y te crees que todos lo que estuvieron contigo eran homos? ―se acercó al oído del chico de ojos claros y murmuró―. Se acostaban contigo porque eres fácil. Una sonrisa y ya te tienen en la cama. No hay ningún secreto, solo querían sexo fácil. Como yo.

―J-James… ―dijo el otro sin terminar de creerse lo que escuchó.

Por supuesto que sabía todo eso, pero jamás esperaría que su mejor amigo se lo dijera, y menos de esa manera tan humillante.

El Gryffindor se metió entre las piernas del otro, mientras comenzaba a frotar cierta parte de su anatomía contra el cuerpo del otro como si de un animal en época de celo se tratase. Sus manos toqueteaban violentamente la piel que se veía entre el espacio del pantalón y la camiseta levantada del otro. Sus labios comenzaron a besar bruscamente los del otro, mientras se frotaba más insistentemente.

― ¿De verdad vas a actuar como si todo esto te fuera nuevo? ―preguntó mordaz, mordiendo el lóbulo del otro―. Estoy seguro de que tus _novios_ también eran así.

―N-no. No es a-así… ¡ahh! ―una mano que se metió bajo su pantalón lo interrumpió. James se lo desabrochó para luego girarlo en la cama, dejándolo boca abajo.

―No creas que no me da asco… ―le dijo en un susurro sobre el oído del chico, mientras le bajaba los pantalones junto con el bóxer. El trasero del pecoso quedó expuesto para el otro―. Pero no puedo resistirme. Eres tan… Puta. La lujuria me puede.

Kaylen ya no se movía, resignado a dejar de luchar. Se mantuvo quieto, mirando la almohada con ojos perdidos. Escuchaba cada cosa que el otro le decía. El de ojos avellana comenzó a introducirse en la estrecha entrada del pelirrojo, quien a pesar de sentir dolor no se quejó, dejando salir silenciosas lágrimas. Cuando al fin se sintió cómodo, James, se introdujo de golpe, ocasionando un quejido gutural del otro.

―J-James, por favor. ―le imploró, sintiéndose horriblemente mal.

― ¿Por favor qué? ¿Quieres que vaya más rápido? ¿Eh, puta? ―el chico sollozó.

―Déjame. Por favor.

― ¿Por qué? Si se que te gusta. Dios, disfrutas de tener un pedazo de carne en el culo. Por algo te le tiras a cualquiera.

El pelirrojo se dejó hacer, ya sintiéndose confundido. Sin saber realmente a quien tomaba como amigo.

La tortura continuó durante unos minutos más, hasta que finalmente James se corrió dentro del ano de su _amigo._ Suspiró cansado, dejándose caer al costado del de pelo rojo. Kaylen volvió a darle la espalda inmediatamente, temblando notablemente. James lo observó por unos instantes, cayendo de pronto en la realidad, como si lo que pasó antes hubiera sido por impulso de algún embrujo. Se preguntó a sí mismo si no había sido así.

―K-Kaylen. Kay… ¡Mierda! Kay, mirame.

―Solo déjame. Duérmete.

Y James no pudo hacer otra cosa que obedecer.

**O-O-O**

Apenas estaba amaneciendo y Scorpius ya tenia planeado lo que haría ese día. Se levantó de la cama, mirando que Albus aun continuaba profundamente dormido y roncando. Lo observó por unos segundos, sonriendo con ternura al verlo murmurar entre sueños.

Se cambió la ropa del pijama a una para estar de entre casa. Salió de la habitación y tratando de hacer el menor sonido posible ingresó a la de James, encontrando solo a este durmiendo, sin ratros de Kay. Se dirigió entonces abajo, a la cocina, en donde estaba el chico haciéndose un té con tostadas.

―Oh, ya despertaste, buenos días, ¿quieres? ―preguntó levantando una de las tostadas a medio comer.

―No, gracias. ―le respondió seco.

― ¿Seguro? Puedo prepararte té, o si no te gusta un poco de leche. ¿Te gusta con o sin chocolate? También, si quie-

―Quiero que dejes de hacer eso. ―le dijo, acercándose a él de manera amenazante.

― ¿Qué cosa? ¿Desayunar? ―preguntó con inocencia fingida.

―Quiero que dejes de tratar de hacerme quedar mal frente a Albus.

El otro se vio sorprendido, pero el rubio no se lo creyó ni un poco.

―Yo no…

―A mi no me engañas, estás tras de Albus y quieres que se aleje de mi ―el pelirrojo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa burlona―. Escuchas, yo no estoy _de esa manera_ con Al, soy completamente heterosexual. Pero no voy a dejar que una perra como tu se meta con él, merece algo mejor que tú… ―le dijo en tono despectivo.

―Con que sí ¿eh? ―el pecoso rodeo la mesada que los separaba para quedar frente a frente con el chico que era unos centímetros más alto―. No sabía que aun te reprimías, Scorp.

―No me digas así… ―murmuró, para luego caer en cuenta de lo dicho― ¿Qué?

―Eres gay, es obvio, pero no lo admites ¿verdad?

―Yo no soy…

― ¿Entonces por qué te pusiste celoso cuando estaba con Albus? Porque celos de amigos no son ―le dijo con cierta diversión―. Diría que no eres gay y que solo te gusta Albus, pero te vi mirar a otros chicos en Hogwarts ―Scorpius abrió y cerró la boca con sorpresa varias veces―. Incluyéndome.

― ¿¡Qué!?

Kaylen rió un poco, mirándolo de arriba abajo y acercándose un poco más. Sus caras estaban una frente a la otra, mientras el rubio continuaba en shock, sumamente abochornado y sorprendido.

―No te avergüences, yo también te miro… ―le susurró sobre los labios. Scorpius tragó grueso, mientras sentía la boca del otro rozar sus labios― Eres muy atractivo. Mucho ―de improvisto pegó sus labios contra los del otro, dándole un beso que duró unos segundos―. Quizás si soy un poco puta.

―S-Scorp...

Albus se encontraba en la puerta de la cocina, mirando todo con los ojos bien abiertos.

* * *

**¡Chan, chan, chan! *acercamiento dramático al rostro* **

**Sip, me desaparecí durante… Bueno, no importa. El tema es que aquí estoy, con más "sorpresas" para darles. Si alguien se esperaba que Kaylen estuviera interesado en Scorpius y no en Albus le doy un premio**

**Así que sí, básicamente fue una violación lo que James hizo… Probablemente ahora le estén tomando un poco de no cariño (?)**

**Ya se que le hice esperar bastante como para que Harry y Draco no aparecieran en este capítulo, mis disculpas, pero sentí que este capítulo quedaría muy cargado si metía una escena de ellos. Muchas emociones para una noche.**

**Diganme si creen que la historia se está volviendo aburrida, porque tengo la sensación de que sí T.T**

**Les manda saludos, su escritora no favorita.**

**P.D: Perdooooooon Diana. Si es que sigues viva ¬¬**


	9. Chapter 9

Titulo: Del porqué Harry Potter no debería enfermarse.

Autor: Tony Trinket.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capitulo 9: Revelaciones.**

* * *

Harry sonrió al escuchar, desde la cama de su habitación, el sonido de las sartenes y platos chocando. Se había despertado hacia unos minutos, un paño ya casi seco se encontraba en su frente, y el lado izquierdo de la cama estaba pulcramente tendido. Él sabía que Draco había dormido a su lado –y algo en su interior lamentó haber sucumbido ante Morfeo antes de llegar a ver al rubio a su lado―, incluso aunque éste hubiera ordenado su _lado_ cómo tratando de ocultas la evidencia.

No se sentía tan enfermo como los demás días, ni tampoco su nariz se encontraba tan taponada. Supuso que dentro de poco se le pasaría el resfriado.

El sonido de sartenes se había detenido, y en cambio se escuchaba el pisar de alguien en los tablones de las escaleras. Draco ingresó al cuarto en donde estaba Harry, tranquilamente recostado y con una sonrisita en el rostro.

― ¿Ya está hecho el desayuno, cariño? ―preguntó, saboreando la última palabra más de lo debido.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonriendo. Adoptó una pose arrogante, dispuesto a continuarle el juego.

―Claro, mi amor. Alguien tiene que cocinar aquí, si es por ti, los cuatro niños de abajo se mueren de inanición. ―le contestó con falsa indignación.

Harry dejó escapar un ruidito que quedó entre una risa y un jadeo.

― ¿Qué has hecho? ―pregunto esta vez hablando en serio.

―Tocino, tostadas y huevos ―dijo. Luego lo miró―. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

―Bastante.

―Es de esperar, a este paso quizás pasado mañana ya estés completamente bien ―se quedó dubitativo unos segundos, durante los cuales el hombre de ojos verdes los observó fijamente―. ¿Bajarás? ―Harry asintió, se sentó al borde de la cama, quitándose el paño de la frente en el proceso.

Se levantó de la cama, mareándose solo un poco al pararse. Pero fueron solo unos segundos, puesto que se estabilizó enseguida. Bostezó mientras se estiraba, haciendo sonar su espalda y brazos sin darle mucha importancia.

― ¡Animal, no hagas esos sonidos! ―le retó Draco tal cual una madre a su hijo pequeño.

― ¿Qué? ¿Esto? ―hizo tronar sus dedos justo al lado del oído del blondo, quien se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

― ¡Sí, eso! ―exclamó, apartando de un manotazo la mano del otro, quien rió ante el gesto de desagrado de su acompañante―. Merlín, Potter, solo baja a desayunar. Vuelvo en unos minutos.

―Claro, claro… ―se percató de lo ultimo dicho― ¿A dónde vas? ―preguntó extrañado.

―A mi casa, a buscar ropa. Llevo vestido igual dos días, ¡dos jodidos días! Necesito un baño urgentemente.

―Eres todo un señorito, Draco.

― ¿Ahora cuidar tu higiene es de "señoritos"? Eso dice mucho de ti. ―le contestó poniendo los brazos en jarra.

―Señorito.

―Niño.

Sonriendo divertido, Harry salió de la habitación, dejando detrás de sí a un Draco _un poco_ ofendido.

O-O-O

Decir que la tensión se cortaba con cuchara era desde lejos la realidad; los cuatro adolescentes se encontraban ocupando la mesa del comedor. Cada uno de los chicos estaban sentados separados por al menos una silla de distancia entre cuerpo y cuerpo. Scorpius y Albus, que estaban frente a frente se encargaban de mirar sus platos con algo de molestia. James, que miraba hacia la ventana perdido en su mundo, había apenas tocado su comida. Kaylen era el único que no se veía molesto, nervioso o ausente, mientras comía con gran interés su desayuno, fingiendo ignorar el hecho de que toda la negativa energía en el lugar se debía de manera explícitamente directa a él.

―Buenos días. ―saludó Harry con una sonrisa incomoda en el rostro.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un murmullo por parte de su hijo menor y Scorpius, una mirada un tanto ausente de parte de James y una pequeña sonrisa de Kay.

Bastante extrañado del comportamiento de sus hijos e invitados decidió entrar a la cocina en busca de su desayuno, encontrando a Lily sentada tranquilamente en un taburete desayunando. Y a Draco terminando de lavar lo que había usado anteriormente. Los dos eran los únicos que parecían tener un humor estable.

―Buenos días, princesa. ¿Qué haces desayunando aquí sola? ―Lily levantó la vista, despegándola del teléfono móvil que le habían regalado para Año Nuevo.

― ¿Hablas enserio, papá? ―le preguntó la pelirrojita, dando a entender que se refería a la situación en el comedor.

Harry sonrió levemente, mientras se sentaba frente a la comida que Draco había puesto para él en la mesa. Se miraron por un instante, antes de que el rubio volteara para seguir con lo suyo.

― ¿Alguna idea de qué sucede?

―No tengo ni la menor idea. ―contestó su hija.

―Cuando desperté ya estaban así. ―dijo Draco, encogiéndose levemente de hombros.

―De acuerdo…

Al terminar su desayuno, Lily, se retiró pidiendo permiso a su padre para salir al parque en donde se encontraría supuestamente con unas amigas. Harry la había mirado por unos minutos, dudando en si dejar ir a su _pequeña_, pero cediendo finalmente.

Harry estaba lavando su plato y vaso mientras que Draco, sentado a unos metros, lo miraba.

― ¿Iras a buscar tu ropa? ―le preguntó Harry, dándole la espalda mientras secaba todo.

― ¿Me estás echando, Potter? ―preguntó con falsa sorna.

El de cabello negro azabache chasqueó la lengua, volteando para mirarlo.

―Claro que no, solo preguntaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaras?

―Unos minutos, tal vez media hora, cuarenta minutos…

― ¿Tanto tiempo?

―Necesito asearme, guardar ropa para el día y para la noche, y formal por si acaso. ―le explicó.

― ¿Formal para qué? ―rió un poco― ¿Por si te invito a una cena romántica?

Harry se preguntó por un momento si eso podría ser posible…

―Eres un imbécil. Solo la pondría por si acaso.

―Señorito ―se burló―. Trae lencería de paso. Orejas de gatito, o de enfermera sexy para adecuarnos más a la situación.

― Ya tuvieras tanta suerte, _Harry._

El otro hombre ya había acabado de limpiar, así que juguetonamente se acercó a Draco, hasta quedar parado frente a él. Sonrió bobaliconamente antes de decir:

―Soy el niño-que-vivió, vencí a la muerte dos veces. Créeme, la suerte es lo mío. ―le dijo, guiñándole un ojos a Draco, dejándolo levemente sorprendido.

"¿_Acaba de coquetearme?..."_

Pero antes de que pudiera pensarlo mejor, Harry ya se había ido de la cocina, subiendo las escaleras para entrar a su habitación.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, el rubio, decidió que por el momento sería mejor irse a su hogar a buscar la ropa y a bañarse. Pensó por un momento en la posibilidad de tener que ir hasta _Malfoy Manor_ en metro, tal y como había llegado a la casa de Potter con su hijo. Se fatigó con solo imaginar el tener que estar en aquella muchedumbre de gente olorosa y apurada, recordando al instante como habían llegado James y Kaylen a la casa. Supuso que podría usar ese método, sería más rápido y eficaz.

Sin embargo no sabía si esta se encontraba disponible en esos momentos, así que decidió ir donde Harry para preguntarle si podría utilizarla.

Grave error.

**O-O-O**

―Oye, Al, ¿me pasas el jugo? ―preguntó Kaylen tranquilamente, mientras se metía un pedazo de tocino a la boca. El de ojos verdes lo miró durante unos segundos, completamente indignado. Tomó la jarra de jugo y se la dejo enfrente de mala gana―. Graciaaaaas. ―dijo con tono cantarín.

Se sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja y se dedicó a beberlo con total naturalidad, mientras Albus lo trataba de matar con la mirada y Scorpius fruncía el ceño, observándolo de vez en cuando. En uno de esos momentos el pelirrojo aprovechó para guiñarle descaradamente un ojo y rubio, ruborizándose, volteó la mirada, posándola en cualquier otra cosa. Albus apretó más fuerte la mano.

James, en cambio, buscaba con la mirada la de Kay, pero este simplemente lo ignoraba. Abatido, volvía a observar por la ventana con ojos tristes. Pero entonces no lo aguantó más, se paró de manera escandalosa y de movió hasta quedar frente a Kaylen, apoyando las manos en la mesa, inclinándose para mirar directamente a los ojos del que había considerado amigo toda su vida.

El pelirrojo no le rehuyó a la mirada, por el contrario se la sostuvo sin ninguna vergüenza. Por no decir que sin emoción o sentimiento alguno.

― ¿Qué sucede, James? ―preguntó, metiéndose el tenedor en la boca de manera inocente.

El de cabello azabache lo miró con pena, sintiendo odio hacia sí mismo. Suspiró con enojo, tomó su plato y se retiró de allí, ya no soportando nada.

Kaylen lo miró irse de reojo.

Después de varios minutos de tensión silenciosa, el pelirrojo había acabado de comer. Así que tranquilamente se levantó, tomando su plato y vaso, para ir hacia la cocina a lavar lo que había usado. Scorpius, que había aguardado ese momento por bastante tiempo, y que ya había comido lo suyo, se paró de inmediato y lo siguió.

Albus se quedó mirando con enojo el lugar por donde el rubio había desaparecido.

**O-O-O**

En cuanto lo encontró, allí parado contra la mesada, no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que poner los brazos a sus costados para evitar que se fuera. Kaylen, sabiendo quien lo acorralaba, volteó con una pequeña sonrisita. Levanto la cabeza un poco para mirar directamente a los ojos grises de Scorpius.

― ¿Sí?

El rubio lo miró con una mezcla de odio, vergüenza y sorpresa.

― ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ―fue lo único que pudo preguntar, con un hilo de voz.

― ¿Qué? ¿Esto? ―se acercó al rostro del otro para robarle un pequeño beso, pero Scorpius movió rápidamente la cabeza, evitándolo―. Oh, vamos. ¿No quieres divertirte un rato?

―C-claro que no. Deja de ser así…

Kaylen bufó con diversión, pero también con algo de molestia.

― ¿Puta?

―Exacto. Solo me estás causando problemas.

Las manos pecosas del más bajo se movieron lentamente hasta llegar al cuello de la camisa de Scorpius, jugando con esta, causando gran incomodidad en el rubio, que trataba de no ceder.

― ¿Problemas con Albus? ¿O de identidad? ―se burló, mientras pasaba la mano por el cuello de Scorp, que trago duramente.

―Con Albus.

El otro dejó entrever una sonrisilla divertida.

― ¿Y eso cómo por qué? ―pregunto con voz suave. Ninguno de los dos supo cuando habían comenzado a hablar en susurros.

―Porque me besaste. Y él está seguro de que yo soy heterosexual, por eso se confundió. Malinterpreto todo.

― ¿Solo eso? ―dijo mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia delante. Ambos cuerpos ya estaban bastante juntos. Kaylen desprendió un botón de la camisa que cubría el pecho del rubio. Scorpius se preguntaba a sí mismo por qué aun no lo había parado― ¿Seguro?

―S-sí. ¿Qué más podría ser? ―su voz se entrecortó al sentir los sutiles movimientos pélvicos que hacía el pelirrojo― M-mierda, para.

―Celos ―le respondió, parando―. No se necesita demasiada ciencia para entenderlo: Albus se pone celoso, por eso está tan furioso. Y tú estás confundido, porque no aceptas que eres gay.

― ¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?

Kay rió.

―La verdad.

Volvió a acercar la boca a la del otro, besándolo lentamente. El rubio, bastante sorprendido, se quedó quieto por unos segundos, correspondiendo al beso de vez en cuando. Pero cuando al fin pudo recuperarse de su _shock_, sacó sus manos de los costados del chico y se alejó al menos unos dos metros. Boqueó varias veces, tratando de articular palabra, pero sin éxito alguno. Indignado, y con las mejillas un tanto rojas, salió de la cocina, en donde Kaylen se había quedado con una pequeña sonrisilla.

Caminó hacia las escaleras dispuesto a subirlas y encerrarse en el cuarto de Albus, pero encontrándose con el mismo subiéndolas de manera brusca.

―Albus… ―lo llamó, con el deseo de que este voltease para poder acercarse a él y simplemente abrazarlo. Mas éste lo ignoró― Albus. ―llamó un poco más fuerte.

Nada, el chico siguió subiendo las escaleras hasta perderse de vista en el segundo piso. Scorpius, que había quedado al inicio de las escaleras, decidió subirlas, un tanto preocupado.

Llegó a la habitación de Albus, intuyendo que éste ya se encontraba dentro de ella. La puerta estaba cerrada, así que no podía estar muy seguro. Más cuando trató de abrirla notó que esta se encontraba cerrada desde dentro. Tironeó un poco, tratando de convencerse de que solo no había hecho el movimiento adecuado, o que la puerta se había trabado; lo que fuera para no sentir ese hueco en el estomago que le suponía el pensar en que su _mejor _amigo no le quería abrir porque no quería verlo.

―Solo déjame un rato a solas, ¿de acuerdo? ―se escuchó decir a Albus desde dentro, con la voz un tanto amortiguada por el muro que se interponía entre ellos.

―Al… ―le habló el rubio, comenzando a sentirse mal de pronto.

―Solo un momento… ―pidió―. Ve un rato con Kaylen, veo que se estaban divirtiendo…

Por más que lo intentó, el de ojos verdes no pudo evitar hacer sonar ese tono de reproche que tanto odiaba, puesto que hacía notar sus celos.

― ¿Divirtiéndonos? ¿De qué…? ―los ojos de Scorpius se abrieron mucho―. ¿¡Lo viste!? Albus, yo no quise besarlo, él lo hizo. Yo no soy gay.

Silencio.

―Lo sé ―por un momento, el Malfoy creyó que sería lo ultimo e decir de parte del otro, pero momentos después agregó―. Pero también me besaste a mí, ¿eso no te vuelve gay?

Decir que Scorpius Malfoy se espantó en ese mismo momento seria quedarse corto. El chico de Slytherin agradeció que el de cabello azabache no pudiera verlo en ese mismo instante, pues del contrario notaria su rostro de total horror.

― ¡Merlin! ¡Claro que no! ―tragó saliva, dándose cuenta de que había gritado bastante fuerte. Respiró hondo y prosiguió―. Es diferente. Kaylen tiene _cierta_ fama, así que si me besa es posible que se malinterprete, puesto que él es homosexual y…

―Yo también lo soy. ―Albus estaba sentado contra la puerta de su habitación, conteniendo la respiración ante la espera de una respuesta por parte del otro.

―Lo sé ―pudo escuchar que decía por lo bajo el chico de hermosos ojos grises―. Pero tú eres mi amigo, y aunque seas gay, no me da asco besarte ―el menor de los hermanos Potter sintió un sacudón repentino en su estomago y un cosquilleo. "_Quizás sí tenga posibilidad…_"―. Si te beso no siento nada. Es como si ni siquiera estuviera haciéndolo.

Pero no.

―Claro. Entiendo tu punto. ―contestó Albus, sintiendo sus ojos aguarse lentamente.

―Además ―continuó hablando Scorpius, sin saber que del otro lado de la puerta, una de las personas más importantes de su vida (quizás incluso la _más_ importante) estaba sintiendo como puñales sus palabras―, si por _X razón _nos besáramos alguna vez en Hogwarts y comenzaran a decir que somos pareja, créeme que sería el primero en hacer que dejaran de decir cosas tan desagradables.

_Desagradable…_

―Déjame un rato solo, Scorp, luego bajo.

Scorpius, que había mantenido una sonrisa a lo largo de su "discurso", sintió como lentamente esta se desvanecía para mostrar una cara de confusión.

―Pero… Al…

―Déjame, ya voy con ustedes.

―Albus, por favor…

― ¡Déjame! ¡Vete abajo con Kaylen y tu _no homosexualidad_! ¡Vete a besuquearlo y déjame a mi aquí! ―con horror el rubio notó que Albus estaba hipando por el pequeño llanto que lo asaltaba.

― ¡No, Albus! ¡Yo no soy gay!

― ¡Por Merlín, solo vete!

― ¡No! No hasta que me dejes dejarte en claro que _no soy homosexual._

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. Albus, con cara de pocos amigos, la abrió con furia. Scorpius había estado apoyado contra ella así que por poco no cae. El de cabello azabache, sin decir palabra, lo tomó de la camiseta y tironeó de él hasta hacerlo entrar, seguidamente cerró la puerta, dejándolos a ambos dentro.

―Que no eres gay, ¿eh? ―Scorpius iba a contestar, pero Albus lo besó, dejándolo con las palabras en la boca―. No puedo creerlo, esto es el colmo ―siguió hablando, acorralando a Scorpius contra la pared―. Yo ya estaba resignado a que eras heterosexual y que no tenía ninguna oportunidad contigo, y ―dejo escapar un sonido de furia contenida―, y entonces llega Kay, con dos palabritas y un beso y ya te tiene a sus pies. Yo… Simplemente… ―el rubio estaba petrificado, luego de la "declaración" de su mejor amigo había dejado de escuchar del todo lo que el otro decía. Sentía en su cabeza el sonido de cómo algo desconectado.

Lo trajo a la realidad otro beso, esta vez más largo. Albus apoyó su peso contra Scorpius, que contra la pared solo pudo apegarse más a ésta. Los labios del de ojos verdes se movieron con enojo sobre los otros, mordiendo y chupando de manera brusca, tratando de demostrarle su enojo al blondo. No fue hasta que sintió una mano en su cuello, tironeando de él para apegarse más al otro, que se dio cuenta de que el heredero Malfoy estaba correspondiendo a su beso.

Scorpius trataba de adecuarse al ritmo que su mejor amigo llevaba sobre sus labios, pero de manera costosa. Así que separándose un milisegundo para tomar aire, volvió besarlo, tratando de introducir su lengua en la del chico de cabello azabache. Albus, aún sorprendido, lo dejó, haciendo lo mismo en la boca del otro.

El rubio pensó en el beso de Kaylen. No le había desagradado. Pero había algo, un sentimiento de culpa que se instalaba en su pecho de solo acordarse. Así que besó al Potter, tratando de enmendar su "traición", sintiéndose verdaderamente cómodo con los brazos del otro a ambos lados de su cuerpo y con casi nada de separación entre ellos.

Un sonido de satisfacción escapó de sus labios cuando sus cuerpos ya se estaban tocando _demasiado._ Puso entonces ambos brazos en el cuello de Al, para que este entendiera que tenía que apegarse _aún más. _Solo entonces, Albus se separó. Miró con confusión al rubio, que sonreía un poquito en su dirección.

―Al… ―dijo suavemente, dando un paso para acercarse, al cual Albus retrocedió dos.

Tragó saliva, moviendo la cabeza para despejarse de su _shock_ y se volvió a acercar a Scorp.

Lo tomó del brazo fuertemente y se acerco a la puerta, la abrió y por ella sacó al rubio, volviendo a cerrarla y quedando él adentro.

**O-O-O**

James entró en la cocina. Allí seguía Kaylen, lavando lentamente los trastos, ya sin ningún esbozo de sonrisa.

―Lo besaste ―dijo el de cabello azabache, el otro no contestó―, a Scorpius.

―Por supuesto. ―contestó simplemente, sin mirarlo.

El mayor de los hermanos Potter se quedó un rato parado, cambiando el peso de pierna a pierna, sin saber realmente que decir.

― ¿Por qué?

Recién allí, y con los labios fruncidos en una mirada sarcástica, Kaylen se dio la vuelta, apoyando su peso contra la mesada donde yacían los utensilios de cocina limpios. Se cruzo de brazos, echando la cabeza un poco hacia atrás. Su pose solo podía catalogarse como arrogante.

―Porque quería ―le dijo, sonriendo divertido―. Porque Scorpius está buenísimo. Porque tengo ganas de acostarme con un rubio. Porque estoy seguro de que la tiene grande. Porque soy puta. Porque no me importa si me tiene asco, me meteré en sus pantalones o haré que él en los míos…

―Ya, cállate ―le cortó James, sintiendo levemente nauseas―. Tú en realidad no quieres eso.

Kay, que había quedado con la boca entreabierta para agregar algo más a su lita de _porqués _antes de que Sirius lo cortara, volvió a recomponer su sonrisa.

―Sí, sí lo quiero. Es lo que siempre quiero: ¡chicos y chicos por montón! ―dijo, subiendo un poco los brazos para poner énfasis a lo que decía―, no importa si es el mismo diez veces o uno diferente cada día. Solo quiero un pene, que me miren y ya me tienen de piernas abiertas…

Le dolía decir eso. Le dolía que fuera verdad. Lo que no sabía, es que no era el único que sentía eso.

―Kaylen, ya para.

―…Por eso soy puta, porque lo único que quiero es sexo ―rió un poco―. Supongo que pienso más con el culo que con otra cosa; mírame, ni siquiera tengo problema en meterme con el chico que le gusta a tu hermano, una persona muy importante para mí, con total de tener un revolcón.

― ¡Eso no es verdad! Ambos sabemos que lo estás haciendo para que Scorpius note que quie―

―Pero si puedo lograr que me tenga contra una cama no tendré remordimiento.

El otro estaba simplemente impactado. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos, y su mandíbula se apretaba fuerte, tratando de contener el odio.

― ¿¡Por qué!? ¿Por qué eres así? ―gritó.

El pecoso se volvió a parar bien, alejándose un poco de la mesada para caminar hacia el chico frente a él. Unos centímetros separaban cara de cara y cuerpo de cuerpo.

―No lo sé, dímelo tú ―puso una mano sobre la nuca del de ojos avellana para acercarlo―. Tu me dijiste que lo era, explícamelo bien.

―Kay, ¡Kaylen! Perdóname, por favor. ¡He hecho algo horrible! No sabes cuanto me arrepiento, por fa―

Un beso se posó sobre sus labios, silenciándolo. No fue cálido ni cariñoso, ni siquiera tierno. Solo puso labio contra labio y lo hizo callarse.

―No te disculpes… ―dijo―. Tienes razón, otros han sido así conmigo. Incluso peores ―rió de manera amarga―. ¿Te crees que eres el primero en violarme? ―la sangre de James se heló, mientras veía cristalizarse los ojos azules del chico frente a él, que aún sonreía con cinismo. Quiso abrazarlo, pero no encontraba el modo ni el valor. "Se supone que soy un Gryffindor…"―, ni siquiera fuiste tan brusco. Recuerdo la vez en que lo hicieron mientras paseaba cerca de un callejón, un tipo―

―Por favor, para ―imploró, mientras que al igual que el otro chico, comenzaba a sentir más húmedos sus ojos―. Deja de decir estas cosas por favor.

Hubo un silencio momentáneo, en el que solo se miraron. La mano de Kay continuaba en la nuca del otro. Se miraron, y no dijeron nada. Solo James, se acercó a la boca del otro, y depositó un pequeño beso allí donde estaba seguro muchos otros habían puesto los suyos. Dio pequeños besos en donde la noche anterior había mordido con furia, y acarició los costados del chico que era bastante bajo a comparación de su altura.

Kay apretó su agarre en la camiseta de James, retorciendo un poco.

Sonrió.

―Tienes razón, podríamos hacer otras cosas ¿no? ―la sonrisa sarcástica le volvió al rostro―. Venga ―tiró de él hasta dejarlo pegado a su cuerpo, acercándose para quedar nuevamente contra la mesada―, follame. Scorpius ya se fue así que tienes que llenar el espacio.

James quiso gritar, llorar, romper algo. Quería que Kaylen dejara de decir esas cosas; todas esas cosas que él mismo le había metido en la cabeza. Quería abrazar al pelirrojo y pedirle eternamente disculpas hasta que le otro las aceptara verdaderamente.

Quiso besarlo con cariño y decirle que lo amaba sin miedo.

Pero no, obedeció a Kay y lo llevó a la habitación de arriba en donde lo folló. Incluso cuando lo que quería, era hacerle el amor.

**O-O-O**

Draco subió rápidamente las escaleras, caminando hacia la habitación de Harry, y sin pensarlo mucho, abrió la puerta.

_Mierda._

Harry se encontraba de espaldas a Draco, con la espalda y las piernas descubiertas. Solo con un bóxer.

_Mierda._

Su cabello, ya de por sí revoltoso, estaba incluso más desordenado que de costumbre, puesto que al sacarse la camiseta de manera rápida, había acabado por despeinar los únicos rizos que estaban medianamente bien peinados.

Las gafas reposaban en la cama, para facilitar todo.

Draco, con las mejillas extremadamente rojas, observó sin quererlo el panorama frente a sus ojos. Harry potter, con el torso desnudo, mostrando su espalda bien formada y tonificada, sus piernas con algunos músculos y sin pantalones, solo con un par de bóxers cubriendo su… _¡No!_

_Mierda, mierda, mierda. Y mil veces mierda. No._

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí parado, solo que fue el suficiente para memorizar los músculos en la espalda del otro hombro, o para notar el _muy buen _culo que tenía el muy maldito de Potter. Y claro, también fue suficiente para que cierta parte de su anatomía reaccionara de manera no muy buena para la ocasión o el momento.

Sintió algo agitarse en su interior (y también dentro de sus pantalones). Su cara no podía encontrarse más roja que en ese momento, deseó de todo corazón poder salir corriendo de allí, pero sus piernas no reaccionaban.

En realidad, tampoco que tuviera mucho ánimo de hacerlo.

"Merlín. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?". Se culpó Draco, ya comenzando a sentir el remordimiento del insano placer de hacer algo "prohibido".

Giró sobre sus talones rápidamente, caminando de la manera más rápida que podía hacia el piso de abajo, tratando de huir. Sintió como un pequeño deja-vú. Ignoró incluso a su hijo, que sentado contra la puerta de la habitación de Albus, se olvidó de sus penas por un segundo para mirar de manera extrañada a su padre.

El rubio llegó a la Sala de Estar en el primer piso, y sin preocuparse por la razón que lo había llevado arriba (preguntar acerca de los polvos flú), se metió bajo la chimenea con un puñado de de polvos que reposaban sobre ésta y gritó "¡Malfoy Manor!" para seguidamente meterse bajo el fuego verde y desaparecer.

Probablemente tardara un poco más de lo esperado, después de todo, esa erección no se bajaría sola. Estaba seguro.

**O****-O-O**

Harry miró con diversión por donde Draco se había ido, terminando de acomodarse la camiseta y los lentes.

Pensó que solo lo pondría nervioso, no que le causaría _ese problema._

Salió de la habitación silbando una cancioncita _muggle_ de la cual ni siquiera recordaba el nombre.

* * *

**¡Hola! Sí, sí, ya sé que me he tardado bastante de vuelta, pero ¡hey!, les traje un capitulo bastante largo.**

**Ahora bien, supongo que las cosas ya comienzan a avanzar más rápido: Albus se declaró, Scorp lo besó, James se arrepintió, Draco se ereccionó (xD), Harry se burló y Kay… Bueno, él aún es él (?)**

**Para los que no simpatizan mucho con Kaylen les traigo buenas noticias: voy a matarlo. OKNO.**

**No, no, simplemente voy a hacer que se vaya por un tiempito, puesto que ya van a aparecer los personajes claves de la historia… Sí, Ginny *canción de terror*, aún no sé qué haré con James, si haré que se vaya un rato o le dejaré, pero supongo que esto último, porque él también es bastante importante, además de parte de la familia Potter (por lo tanto futuro hijito de Draco) y también nuestro homofóbico más odiado… Ajajaj, bueno no.**

**Muchas gracias por los Reviews, creo que nunca los he agradecido, pero de verdad me alegra que a la gente le guste esto y que sientan tanta empática por los personajes. ¡Ya hemos superado los 50 Reviews! ¡PARTY HARD! *música dubstep***

**Ah, casi me olvido, alguien me ha preguntado si soy la misma autora de "De como el roce hace el cariño" de MayaT, y quiero aclarar que no, que no somos la misma persona, por más que actualicemos casi al mismo tiempo, que nuestras historias empiecen con una D, y que tengamos una T en nuestro nombre. Yo también pensaría lo mismo, pero no, no somos la misma persona.**

**Si no conocen el fic del que les hablo se los recomiendo leer, es muy entretenido y está muy bien escrito.**

**Aclarado todo ya, me retiro. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y dejen sus opiniones, nos vemos pronto.**

**Tony.**


	10. Chapter 10

Titulo: Del porque Harry Potter no debería enfermarse.

Autor: Tony Trinket.

**Capitulo 10: Ex.**

* * *

Draco Malfoy ingresó de manera apresurada a Malfoy Manor. Una capa de ceniza se levantó tras él al salir rápidamente de la chimenea. Se encontraba en su despacho, ese al que solo el mismísimo rubio tenía permiso de entrar. Caminó hacia un espejo que se encontraba en un lado de la habitación y se miró: su rostro se encontraba imposiblemente rojo, su cabello despeinado, su ropa desaliñada, y, lo que era peor, sus pantalones abultados. Suspiró, caminando hacia la punta del cuarto en donde estaba su escritorio, justo frente a la chimenea; se dejó caer pesadamente sobre una silla.

Una oleada de pudor lo asaltó, provocando que se tapara con vergüenza la cara. Se sintió nuevamente un adolescente, a pesar de tener ya 39 años. Sus ojos cerrados provocaron que en su mente se proyectara la imagen que había ocasionado su _problema:_ Harry sin camiseta, con su espalda musculosa a la vista, su culo marcado, su cabello… Se mordió los labios.

Mierda.

Bien, era gay, lo aceptaba, de cualquier manera lo había descubierto hacia años; pero de ahí, a pasar a aceptar que no solo te gustaban los hombres, sino que uno en especial…

Bueno, había bastante entre eso y lo otro. Tampoco que se le hiciera más fácil si de quien hablaba era de Harry Potter: el chico al que había tratado de hacerle la vida imposible en la escuela.

Pero es que… Merlín… ¿Cómo resistirse?

La mente del rubio comenzó a llenarse de imágenes, Harry si camiseta, Harry sin pantalones, Harry sin Boxers, Harry desnudo, Harry sonriendo, Harry riendo, Harry, Harry, Harry… La mano que antes tenía sobre el rostro se apoyó sobre su misma rodilla, comenzando a subir y bajar por su muslo peligrosamente, estaba indeciso.

No podía. No debía… no pensando justamente en Harry. Pero…

Draco mandó a la mierda sus pensamientos, decidiendo que, por un momento, olvidaría a la mente, actuando según sus deseos.

Desabrochó el primer botón de su pantalón.

**O-O-O**

Scorpius despertó cuando unos golpecitos en su hombro le perturbaron el sueño. Movió la cabeza (que se había inclinado hacia un costado mientras dormía, provocando que ahora le doliera el cuello) y trató de orientarse; estaba sentado en el suelo del pasillo de las habitaciones de la Casa Potter, su espalda apoyada contra la puerta de Albus, y un hilillo de baba corría por su mejilla izquierda. No sabía exactamente la hora, pero por la manera en que le dolía el cuello suponía que quizás media hora.

Miró a quien lo había despertado, encontrándose con la mirada avellana de James. El chico lo miraba desde detrás de sus lentes cuadrados con un poco de indiferencia.

―Oye, levántate de ahí. Pareces perro castigado. ―le dijo con una burla para nada maliciosa. Seguidamente le ofreció la mano, indicándole al rubio que la tomara para ayudarlo a levantarse. Scorpius la tomó sin dudarlo, aprovechando el tirón que el otro provocó para pararse correctamente, se tambaleó un poco, pero finalmente quedó de pie y mirando a James.

―Gracias. ―agradeció. Después de todo, no sabía que exactamente debía de decir, no es como que hablara mucho con James, y si lo hacía, Albus estaba de por medio.

Albus.

En ese momento recordó el porqué estaba allí sentado como un vago esperando limosna. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, levantando la mano en puño para llamar a la habitación del chico de cabello azabache. Sin embargo, la voz cansada del mayor de los hermanos Potter lo detuvo.

―No está. Salió hace un rato, me pareció raro que no hubieras ido con él… ―miró hacia un costado, precisamente hacia un cuadro con una imagen para nada interesante. Parecía mas bien querer evitar mirar a el de ojos grises directamente, como si quisiera decir algo pero no se animara―. No sé como habrá hecho para salir de la habitación sin que lo notaras; o tienes sueño pesado o mi hermano te noqueó al salir y caíste desmayado… Creo que es probable lo último, se veía bastante molesto al salir, ¿pelearon? ―preguntó, mirándolo ahora sí.

―Seh, algo así ―se rascó la nuca con algo de nerviosismo―. Gracias a tu amiguito, claro.

―Kaylen ―no lo dijo con tono de pregunta, puesto que él estaba al tanto de los hechos―. Sí, bueno, no te preocupes por eso. Él… ya se fue.

Eso último sorprendió bastante a Scorpius.

― ¿Se fue? ―el otro asintió―. ¿A dónde?

James se encogió de hombros, fingiendo desinterés.

―A su casa… A la casa de algún novio. No lo sé, no me dijo.

El rubio captó la pequeña nota de amargura en la voz del chico frente a él, más decidió ignorarlo, de verdad que no sabía cómo tratar con lo que fuera que le ocurría a James.

― ¿Sabes a donde fue Al?

James sonrió un poco.

―Sí, se fue al parque que está a unas cuadras, supongo que sabes de cual hablo…

Scorpius lo pensó un momento, tratando de hacer memoria de la vez anterior en que había visitado la casa de los Potter.

―Sí, sí. Es esa que tiene columpios rotos, ¿no?

El Potter asintió, y como dándole permiso para ir a arreglar los problemas con su hermano, se corrió para dejarlo pasar.

―Scorpius ―el rubio detuvo su caminar, volteando nuevamente a mirar al otro―. Te pido una disculpa… Por lo que ocurrió anoche, de verdad que no quería tratarte así, ni a ti, ni a Albus ―"o a Kaylen" pensó para sí mismo―. De verdad, lo que les dije fue sumamente idiota…

―Sí, lo fue ―respondió el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa, claramente sorprendido―. Pero sé que no lo dijiste con intención de dañar. Además, yo no soy quien para juzgarte, hasta hace unas horas también era bastante idiota en _esa _clase de cuestiones ―sonrió apenado―. Disculpas aceptadas.

James sonrió un poco, inclinó la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento y volteó para comenzar a caminar hacia su cuarto. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta dijo:

―Pídele disculpas de mi parte a Albus.

― ¿No crees que deberías hacerlo tú?

―Nah, somos hermanos. Los hermanos no se piden disculpas ―respondió con una risita, abrió la puerta―. Él lo entenderá…. Sea lo que sea que hayas hecho, también te perdonará a ti.

― ¿Enserio?

―Claro, acabo de decirlo, me perdonará a mí. El chico es experto en perdonar imbéciles que no lo merecen. ―cerró la puerta y se encerró en su cuarto, no sin antes haber dirigido una última sonrisa al rubio.

El chico de hebras rubias retomó su camino, entonces, con más ánimos. Más, sin embargo, no llegó a hacer más de media cuadra hacia el parque anteriormente nombrado, puesto que en el camino se topó con la imagen de un enfurecido Albus caminando directo a su casa; tragó grueso, definitivamente estaba molesto con él. Pero esa idea se disipó apenas vio quien venía tras el de cabello azabache. Lily, con el rostro igual o peor de enfurecido que el de su hermano, caminaba en la misma dirección con cara de irritación, gritando el nombre de éste.

― ¡Albus! ―decía mientras caminaba más rápido, pero el otro, previendo eso, aceleró el paso aun más―. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Al menos déjame explicarte!

El de ojos verdes volteó entonces, encarando a su hermana pequeña con molestia.

― ¿¡Explicarme qué!? ¡Tienes trece años! ¡Trece! ¡Y ya quieres tener novio! Y encima tiene que ser… Dios mío, esto no puede estar pasando. ―volteó y continuó con su caminar enojado. Fue entonces cuando vio al rubio, petrificado y mirándolo con cara entre asustada, sorprendida y confundida.

Olvidando su enojo con el de ojos plata por un momento, lo tomó de la muñeca al pasar por su lado y no lo soltó hasta que llegó a su habitación. Recién ahí lo liberó, tirándose a su cama y tapándose la cara con una almohada (que utilizó para amortiguar un grito de frustración)

― ¿Albus? ―el rubio se acercó temeroso a su mejor amigo, no sabiendo si seguía molesto con él. Al se destapó la cara, mirando con el ceño fruncido al otro, aunque no por molestia, sino por algo que Malfoy catalogó como impotencia. El chico de orbes verdes se estiró un poco, extendiendo la mano para tomar así el brazo de Scorpius y tirar de él hasta hacerlo caer en la cama, a su lado―. ¿Al?

Las voces fuera de la habitación se escucharon, un poco lejanas por la pared y la puerta, pero lo suficientemente claras como para reconocerlas de James y Harry:

― ¿Qué ha sucedido? ―preguntó el Potter mayor, quien olvidándose de su alegría reciente adoptó una actitud un poco más preocupada.

―No tengo ni idea ―respondió su hijo mayor, igualmente de confundido que Scorp―. Lily y Albus llegaron hechos unas furias, se encerraron en sus piezas. Creo que discutieron…

―Ya veo… ¿Y Scorpius?

―Creo que con Al.

El nombrado estaba aun tirado en su cama, aunque la almohada yacía a su costado. Su mirada estaba puesta en el techo, al parecer se encontraba pensado en algo importante, o eso fue lo que Scorpius pensó, mientras lo miraba acostado a su lado.

― ¿Puedes creer que Lily tenga novio? ―dijo de pronto, dejando escapar un suspiro con pesadez. Scorp no pudo evitar dejar salir una pequeña risita. El otro lo miró con sorpresa e indignación.

― ¿Por eso estás tan molesto? ―preguntó con diversión, Albus seguía con el ceño fruncido, lo cual se le hizo extraño al rubio, puesto que no estaba acostumbrado a verlo serio―. Al… Es normal que tenga novio, tiene casi catorce años. Y no es precisamente fea, déjame decirte.

―Pe-pero… ―suspiró― Es mi hermanita pequeña.

De pronto sintió unos labios cálidos sobre su mejilla. Scorp le había dado un pequeño beso.

―A veces eres adorable. ―le dijo dulcemente. Al sonrió un poco, sintiendo los mechones rubios de su compañero Slytherin rozar su cuello, puesto que este se había apoyado en su hombro.

―Oye… Se supone que estoy molesto contigo… ―susurró Albus, aunque sin contenerse a levantar una mano para acariciar el cabello del otro chico.

―Ya lo sé… ―murmuró el otro, apartando la mano de su amigo para poder acomodarse mejor, y de esa manera, mirar cara a cara a Albus. Se sentó sobre la cama, y el de cabello negro azabache lo imitó―. Disculpa.

Albus lo miró, entrecerrando un poco los ojos verdes. Retazos de tristeza quedaban en su mirada, aunque en menor medida.

―Scorpius, no quiero que te disculpes…

― ¡Pero tengo qué!

―Claro que no ―Albus suspiró. Al rubio la situación se lo hizo de lo más extraña: el de cabello azabache actuando serio, y él pidiendo disculpas desesperadamente. Normalmente era al revés.

El de ojos grises entró en desesperación.

―Te amo.

Los ojos del otro se agrandaron de manera que parecía que se saldrían. Tragó duro, sonrojándose un poco, más luego negó con la cabeza para sí mismo.

―Claro que no.

―Te amo, ¿por qué lo dudas?

―Oh, no lo sé. Quizás porque hasta hace unas horas eras completamente heterosexual y besarme era como tocar una pared ―la molestia se notó en su voz. Se cruzó de brazos, mientras que Scorp se mordía un poco el labio.

―Lo sé, fue muy idiota de mi parte decir eso. ¿Pero que querías que hiciera? No iba a decirte que besarte provocaba que miles de maripositas multicolores y orgullosas de su homosexualidad revolotearan por mi estomago. Seré homosexual pero no maricón. ―frase del año.

― ¿Eres gay? ―preguntó aturdido Al.

―Creo… Sí, no lo sé ―suspiró―. Solo sé que te amo a ti.

―Esa es una palabra muy fuerte ―la inseguridad aun se sentía en Albus, aunque cada vez en menor cantidad.

―Lo sé, por eso te lo digo.

―Scorpius…

El rubio, ya comenzando a hartarse un poco, gateó hacia Albus, para seguidamente sentarse sobre él. Sin esperar consentimiento lo besó, fue un beso cálido y tranquilo. Inocente.

―Que te amo, joder.

El de cabello azabache fijó su verde mirada en los ojos grises del otro. Luego, estiro un poco la cabeza y alcanzó los labios de su mejor amigo. Se besaron nuevamente.

Al menos, por el momento, no se necesitaban más palabras.

**O-O-O**

Astoria Greengass era la perfecta personificación de la elegancia. Por eso, Draco Malfoy, no se sorprendió para nada al verla entrar por la puerta principal de Malfoy Manor con el cabello pulcramente peinado en una media cola, con los labios pintados al rojo vivo, con un tapado de piel de leopardo y unos zapatos bordó pulidos hasta sacar brillo. En su brazo izquierdo llevaba un bolso que combinaba con sus zapatos, y en su cara unos lentes negros que tapaban sus ojos verdes.

―Hola, _cariño_ ―saludó sacándose los anteojos de cristal negro mientras lo hacía.

―Hola, Astoria ―respondió mirándola de arriba abajo―. Has vuelto pronto.

―Lo sé, mi reunión acabó antes de tiempo.

―Querrás decir, tu aventura amorosa acabó antes de tiempo…

La mujer simplemente sonrió de manera coqueta.

―Pues claro, me aburrí de él. No era como tú… No tenía cabello rubio oxigenado ni homosexualidad reprimida.

Se hizo un silencio.

―Oh, Merlín. Te extrañé ―dijo Draco antes de acercarse y abrazarla.

―Yo también, amor ―le contestó la de cabello castaño devolviendo el gesto.

Luego de eso ambos ocuparon sus lugares en la sala de estar. Charlaron y comentaron sobre lo ocurrido en los últimos días. Así, Astoria, se enteró de la _relación _de su hijo con Albus Potter, de la corta convivencia Potter-Malfoy que había sucedido.

―Entonces te gusta Potter… quién lo diría.

―Sep.

―Vaya, me sorprende que no lo hayas negado.

―No tendría sentido. He estado la última hora masturbándome en su nombre.

―Wow, que directo ―dijo ella dejando escapar una pequeña risita picara.

Draco rodó los ojos.

―No sé qué hacer ―murmuró, hundiéndose en su asiento.

― ¿Es enserio? ―el rubio simplemente asintió―. Oh, vamos, ¿qué haces cuando alguien te gusta?

―Te le acercas… ―murmuró el otro, desganado.

―O, en mi caso, follas.

Malfoy levantó la mirada, un poco sorprendido por la vulgaridad con la que su "esposa" habló.

―No es tan fácil, Astoria.

― ¿Y por qué no?

―Porque… Porque ¡joder! ¡Es Harry Potter! Tú no te le acercas a Harry Potter y le dices "Hey, hola, me pareces sumamente atractivo, ¿te importaría meter tu pene en mi ano?"

― ¡No me lo creo! ―dijo Astoria carcajeándose, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa― ¡Quieres ser pasivo!

―Oh Merlín, no puedo creer esto… ―murmuró el rubio mientras escondía su rostro entre las piernas.

**O-O-O**

James Sirius Potter era, al menos físicamente, idéntico a su padre. A excepción claro, de los ojos avellana heredados de su abuelo paterno. Aún así, lo que nadie dudaba, era su parecido casi atemorizante con su madre. Parecido en personalidad, parecido en actitud. Y claro, en cuanto a la homofobia.

―Harry… ―murmuró la mujer en cuanto entró por la chimenea.

Harry, que en ese momento se encontraba comiendo una manzana mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja por los sucesos antes ocurridos y que involucraban a cierto rubio aristócrata, volteó con el corazón latiéndole a mil por minuto.

―Ginny, vaya, no esperaba…

―Te envié una carta.

―Lo sé, pero creí que vendría dentro de unos días…

― ¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay algo que no quieras que vea?

― ¿Qué? No, no. Claro que no. Solo me has tomado por sorpresa.

―Hmh.

Caminaron hacia la sala principal de la casa, allí estaba sentado James en un sillón individual, con el ceño fruncido. Más no parecía ser por molestia, sino más bien por concentración: estaba jugando a un videojuego.

Albus y Scorpius también estaban allí, aunque parecían aislados de su alrededor; Harry notó que una atmosfera pegajosa y cursi se arremolinaba junto a ellos, por lo que intuyó que se habrían reconciliado ya.

Lily estaba en un sofá individual junto al de el hermano mayor Potter, pero con el ceño fruncido (a ella se le notaba la molestia a kilómetros) y de brazos cruzados. De vez en cuando una mirada enfurruñada era enviada al mediano de sus hermanos.

― ¿Mamá? ―preguntó James, dejando de lado a su juego, en el cual el sonido de _Game Over _sonó.

―Hola, bebé.

― ¡Mami! ―se acercó a su madre, contento, abrazándola (agachándose un poco, puesto que había superado la altura de su progenitora hacía rato)―. Momento, no me digas bebé, ya casi tengo diecisiete.

―No creo que puedas quejarte cuando aún le dices "mami" ―se mofó un poco Lily, con una pequeña sonrisita, olvidando su enojo por el momento―. Hola, má.

―Mi corazón… ―dijo estrechándola entre sus brazos.

―Hey, James es bebé y Lily corazón ¿Qué queda para mí? ―preguntó con falsa indignación Albus, acercándose a abrazarla de igual manera, no siendo tanta la altura que lo distanciaba de su madre como con James.

―Oh, Albus, tu eres mi riñón ―le contestó sonriéndole―. Es tan necesario como el corazón.

―Pero se puede suplantar si tienes dos…

―Cállate, James. ―dijo Al.

―Hola, señora Weasley… ―saludó un poco tímido Scorpius, dándose cuenta de que no sentía tanta confianza con ella como con Harry, a quien ya había comenzado a tutear un poco.

―Scorpius… ―dijo un poco sorprendida, mirándolo de arriba abajo. Sin embargo, recompuso su sonrisa en un instante―. ¿Cómo te va? ―preguntó más por cortesía―. Y, señorita Weasley, por favor…

―De acuerdo, señorita Weasley… ―dijo el rubio, aunque pensado que a la edad de la madre de Albus ya no se la podía llamar de esa manera.

―Bueno, no por mucho. ―dijo sonriendo de costado un poco.

― ¿Cómo?

**O-O-O**

Draco Malfoy no sabía cómo iba a mirar a la cara a Harry Potter después de haberse masturbado pensando en él. Así de simple.

Pero, en ese mismo momento, no tenía idea de cómo miraría a la cara a Harry Potter… y a su Ex.

* * *

**Je je je… Ya estoy corriendo por mi vida. Ya se… ¡3 meses! Yo misma me siento decepcionada de mi misma *cries in paint* (¿?)**

**Pero bueno, aquí está el capitulo. ¡Y les traje algunas (pocas) alegrías!: Al y Scorp se reconciliaron (veamos por cuanto les dura e.e), Draco aceptó que Harry le gusta y que es bien PA-SI-VA (?)** ¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo de mi vida?**, y Harry… bueno, él tiene sus propios problemas. **

**Así que… ¡Espero que disfruten!**

**Saludos, Tony.**


	11. Chapter 11

Título: el porqué Harry Potter no debería enfermarse.

Autor: Tony Trinket.

**Capítulo 11: ¡Elimina a esa **_**putilla**_**!**

* * *

Draco continuaba revolviendo la salsa, ya había llegado a la consistencia deseada, y sabía que de seguir con ese movimiento terminaría por aguarla, más en ese momento solo podía pensar en que no quería voltear ―bajo ninguna circunstancia― hacia la familia Potter (bueno, Ginebra contaba como Weasley…). Estos le clavaban los ojos en la espalda.

Sentía cierta sensación nueva de _no pertenecía_ a ese lugar.

Ginny estaba confundida (bastante). A pesar de que le había comentado el cómo se encontraba la situación, porque _oh, hola, Señora Weasley, es un gusto volver a verla, Harry enfermó y decidí que no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados. No, no, señora, claro que no trato de quedarme con su ex-marido_, no quitaba el hecho de que, sí, está bien, estaba cuidando a Harry Potter porque este había tenido una pequeña (no por eso ligera) gripe, pero… ¡Mierda! Sonaba _muy mal _si decía que _Draco Malfoy _ estaba cuidando a _Harry Potter._

Al principio Ginny había desconfiado… Bueno, en realidad aun lo hacía, pero ahora los motivos eran diferentes.

―Así que… casamiento. Vaya ―comentó Albus, aun sorprendido por la noticia―. ¿Por qué siempre soy el último en enterarse de todo?

―Bueno, hijo, si hubieses ido casa el fin de semana pasado te habrías dado por enterado.

―Lo lamento, pero sabes que Scorpius vendría a casa y bueno… ―el tono de voz fue bajando, de verdad que no quería tener esa conversación con su madre.

―Oh, por favor, Al. Podrías haberlo traído a mi casa, él será siempre bienvenido. ―giró el rostro para sonreírle al rubio, que creyendo que jamás había visto sonrisa más falsa, se la devolvió.

―Sí, lo sé. ―dijo para dar por terminada la conversación.

Debería haber dicho que no creía conveniente llevar a Scorpius a casa de su madre, a interrumpir el ambiente hogareño (aunque de hogareño no tenía nada), sin embargo sabía que su madre le habría contestado con algo así como que "ah, pero a la casa de _tu padre_ si lo llevas, ¿no?". Y de verdad, _de verdad_, que no quería tener una discusión con ella, no frente al rubio.

―Y bien… ¿nos dirás? ―preguntó James, que al parecer se estaba poniendo impaciente por la tardanza de su madre.

― ¿Decir qué, James? ―dijo la mujer, sonriendo levemente. Bien sabía a que se refería su hijo.

―Pues, con quien te casarás, creo que tenemos derecho a saber, ¿no? ―contestó el chico, revolviendo su cabello con nerviosismo―. ¿Quién es el afortunado?

―O afortunada. ―sugirió Lily, como quien no quiere la cosa.

― ¿Afortunada? ¡Dios, hija! ¿Qué clase de depravada crees que soy? ―susurró la mujer aturdida―. Claro que es _afortunado_, es un hombre. Yo soy normal, niños.

A Draco no se le escapó el que la pelirroja había enviado una mirada de reojo a Harry, quien lucía increíblemente incomodo con la situación. Sintió un poco de pena, él también estaría así de tener una ex-mujer como esa. Olvidando momentáneamente la vergüenza que sentía por _lo que había hecho hace unas horas_, decidió que podría salvar a su consuegro.

―Potter ―lo llamó secamente, como si en realidad no quisiera siquiera estar cerca. Cosa que sería poco creíble, después de todo estaba en su casa, cuidándolo y cocinando en ese mismo momento―. ¿Podrías ser de utilidad y venir a ayudarme, por favor? ―el "por favor" lo dijo con tono despectivo, aunque supo que Harry entendió que no iba en serio.

El de ojos verdes no dijo nada, sin embargo por la mirada que le dirigió al rubio (y que, por cierto, no se preocupó en ocultar) se notó que estaba inmensamente agradecido.

Cuando estuvieron codo a codo Harry no puedo evitar darle a Draco una sonrisa radiante, parecida a la de un niño. El de ojos grises trató de disimular la suya en una mueca, pero quedó en una media sonrisa avergonzada, que solo logró para que Potter riera bajito.

―Vaya, es cierto, había olvidado que estabas allí, Malfoy. ―dijo la mujer, aun contrariada por el hecho de que el rubio estuviese allí. El otro ni la miró, al parecer fingiendo que no existía.

―Lava eso que dejé ahí, por favor. ―le dijo al hombre junto a él, usando un tono más amable. Sabía que quizás eso molestaba a Ginny y… quizás, solo quizás, sí quería que se molestara.

―Gracias por eso. ―murmuró hacia Draco, sin que los de atrás escucharan. De cualquier manera estaban muy entretenidos hablando del nuevo esposo de Ginebra: Dean Thomas. Aunque no fingirían que no sabían que la mujer les echaba miradas de vez en cuando.

―Potter, si yo tuviera una ex-esposa como sea, créeme que esperaría que me salven de igual manera.

― ¿Entonces Greengass no es así? ―preguntó Harry mientras ponía el detergente en la esponja.

― ¿Astoria? ―dejó escapar una risa―. Se acostará con al menos tres hombres diferentes en la semana, pero no viene a presumirlos… Tampoco es como que me molestara en absoluto.

― ¿Pero qué Astoria no es tu esposa?

― ¿Pero que no es Ginebra tu alma gemela? ―se burló con una pequeña sonrisa de lado. Harry chasqueó la lengua.

―Ya, supongo que comprendo ―continuó frotando las vajillas con la esponja―. Bueno, en realidad no.

―Chicos ―dijo en ese momento Draco, llamando la atención de los de atrás e interrumpiendo a el otro―. La comida estará hecha en unos minutos, ¿quieren ir a esperar al comedor hasta entonces?

Los cuatro asintieron, James, Lily, Albus y Scorpius caminaron hacia el lugar indicado, sin rechistar. La Weasley menor los siguió, no sin antes echar una mirada a su ex y al, pareciese, nuevo amigo de este.

―Draco…

―Lo lamento, pero esa mujer estaba parando la oreja y tratando de oírnos. Es irritante.

―Mira quien lo dice. ―dijo con burla el de lentes, recordando tiempos en Hogwarts.

―Ya… ―lo miró, colando los fideos recién hervidos y esperando que se escurrieran― ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes, Potter?

Harry bufó.

―Astoria, es tu esposa…

―Sí, es mi esposa. Desde hace diecisiete años, para ser exactos. ―le comentó, como si nada.

―Bien ―no supo que lo guió a preguntar lo siguiente―. ¿La amas?

A Draco se le cortó el aliento.

― ¿A qué viene eso? ―preguntó mirándolo completamente―. ¿Potter?

―Pues, em, ya sabes… es que tú… ―mierda, se sentía como un completo imbécil―. Bueno, por lo que dijiste recién…

―Ah, ¿sobre sus amantes? ―preguntó sin darle mucha importancia―. Por supuesto, tiene varios.

― ¿Y no te interesa?

― ¿Por qué lo haría? ―preguntó tranquilamente.

― ¡Porque…! ―se estaba poniendo muy nervioso. ¿En verdad podía haber una persona tan desinteresada en cuanto a la gente a su alrededor? No creía que Draco fuera de esos, que se inclinan más hacia su vida laboral que familiar. Después de todo, por como cuidaba y trataba a Scorpius podía notarse la importancia que le daba a su hijo―. Es tu esposa, se supone que los esposos se preocupan porque sus esposas solo estén con ellos… Dime si es incorrecto lo que digo, tal vez tengo una idea errónea en cuanto a lo que un matrimonio significa, Malfoy.

A pesar de todo, el rubio dejó escapar una risita.

―No, Harry, no estás equivocado ―dijo aun mirándolo, con una sonrisa divertida―. Se supone que así funcionan los matrimonios. Los reales, claro.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

El de ojos grises suspiró, colocó la comida en sus platos correspondientes y luego echó la salsa encima. La cual, por fortuna, no se había pasado de líquido, aun si él la había batido con demasiado ímpetu por su nerviosismo. Cuando acabó, volvió a centrarse en el hombre junto a él.

―Soy un _sangre pura_. Los _sangre pura_ deben encargarse de mantener ese estatus generación tras generación. Los _sangre pura_ se casan entre _sangre pura_. ¿Vas entendiendo?

―Algo… ―Harry aun parecía un poco confundido―. Entonces… Astoria y tú…

―Por Merlin, Potter. ¿Quieres que te lo muestre con dibujitos? ―se exasperó―. Me casé con Astoria, porque ella es una _sangre pura_, y ella a la vez se casó conmigo por la misma razón.

―Oh ―una boca tomó la forma de una pequeña "o"―. Ah.

―Eres lento, Potter. ―dijo sonriendo un poco el rubio, a pesar de eso, Harry no lo tomó a mal.

Ambos llevaron los platos con comida al comedor, en donde los demás estaban esperando. Harry entró sonriendo, sintiéndose de buen humor de pronto. Draco lo miró un poco mientras servía la comida, no pudieron evitar hacer el mismo gesto.

_¿Será posible?_ Pensó para sí, sintiendo esa ilusión de quinceañera.

Ginebra Weasley solo los miró.

O-O-O

La hora de la comida concurrió tranquila para quienes la viesen desde fuera; charlas amistosas, elogios por la comida, risas, armonía. La ex-pareja conversaba sin problemas junto al invitado, el hermano mayor escuchaba atentamente a todos, la hermana menor sonreía, los dos amigos bromeaban y se miraban.

Pero para quienes se acercaran a ver desde cerca verían lo _intranquilo _que era el almuerzo; la ex-mujer presumía sutilmente de su nuevo matrimonio mientras que a la vez trataba de sacar información al invitado, el hermano mayor con la mirada perdida no prestaba atención a nadie, la hermana menor se contenía por no golpear a su hermano, y los dos amigos…

Albus volvió a sentir eso del día anterior, cuando había estado jugando con su _amigo _(_robanovios_) Kaylen; una mano estaba de pronto en su muslo. En ese momento se encontraba hablando con Scorpius, estaban bromeando como una pareja de enamorados (cosa que eran) y sonriéndose de manera bobalicona el uno al otro. El rubio continuaba contándole sobre un tema al azar y de poca importancia mientras discretamente deslizaba su mano por el interior de las piernas del otro.

Lo estaba molestando, disfrutaba ver como el de ojos verdes se ponía rojo lentamente y trataba de contenerse de soltar algún sonido o de sacudirse. Supo lo lejos que estaba dispuesto a llegar cuando sin pensarlo dos veces apretó la entrepierna del otro. Albus dejó escapar el aire de pronto, llamando la atención de los demás en la mesa.

― ¿Hijo? ―preguntó Harry. El otro solo atinó a negar con la cabeza y tratar de calmarse mientras volvía a comer con rapidez.

―Chicos, si ya terminaron su comida, pueden retirarse. Dejen los platos en la cocina, luego los lavo. ―dijo el rubio, quien había entendido, por la reacción del Potter menor y por la cara de "inocencia" de su hijo, lo que estaba pasando. Prefería mandarlos al cuarto a que siguieran con lo suyo antes de que continuaran toqueteándose descaradamente en el comedor.

Los cuatro aceptaron, los primeros en levantarse fueron, obviamente, Scorpius y Albus. Como quien lleva al diablo dejaron los platos en la cocina, luego subieron al cuarto del último, casi corriendo. James también se levantó, pero con parsimonia, casi no había comido. Lily miró a los tres adultos largamente antes de retirarse e igualmente marcharse.

―Joder, Scorp… ―murmuró Albus contra los labios del rubio. Scorpius pegando su espalda contra la puerta de la habitación, Potter con las manos a cada lado de la cabeza del otro, los brazos del de ojos grises rodeaban su cuello mientras se besaban fogosamente―. Debes dejar de hacer eso…

― ¿Por qué? Si sé que te gusta. ―le contestó con una sonrisa descarada. Albus comenzaba a dar húmedos besos en el cuello del otro.

―Vaya, creo que Kaylen te ha pegado algo de lo _zorrilla_… ―le dijo, dándole un mordisco justo en el lugar donde acababa el cuello y comenzaba el hombro.

―Merlín… No nombres a _ese _en este preciso momento… ―se pegó más a la puerta, levantando la cabeza para darle completo acceso a su cuello a Severus―. Además, ¿no era que era un poco _homofóbico_ llamarlo zorra, puta, ramera?… ―preguntó con cierta diversión. Sintió el bufido del de ojos verdes contra su clavícula.

―Eso fue antes de que se te insinuara y te besara… ―le dijo, molesto. El otro rió, acariciando los mechones en la nuca de Al.

―Entonces estaba en mi total derecho de llamarlo mentalmente_ putilla_ cuando se te acercaba más de la raya.

El Potter levantó rápidamente la cabeza, despegando sus labios de la piel del otro. Cierta burla se veía a través de sus ojos.

― ¿De verdad? ¿_Tan_ celoso te ponía?

Scorpius bufo, incrédulo. Y levemente ofendido.

―Claro que no, idiota ―dijo, un poco molesto―. ¡Oh Merlin! ―exclamó cuando sus pies dejaron de sentir el suelo bajo suyo.

Albus lo había alzado, haciéndole enredar sus piernas en su cintura. Continuaban contra la pared, por lo cual la cercanía entre ellos era casi imposible. Sus erecciones rozándose la una contra la otra sin el menor problema. El de ojos verdes comenzó a moverse, creando fricción entre sus bultos. El rubio, bastante sorprendido porque el otro tomara iniciativa en eso, comenzó a acompañar los movimientos del otro, apretando más sus piernas y sosteniéndose de los hombros de su compañero.

―Dios… ―jadeaba el de cabello azabache―. ¿Entonces no te… ah… molestaría que hiciera e-esto con Kay?

―Mierda, sí… ah… no tienes… ¡Ah!… derecho de hacerlo con n-nadie… Oh, joder, sigue… ―se mordía el labio mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

Las piernas de Albus ya se estaban cansando por sostener peso extra, así que rápidamente llevó al otro a su cama, en donde lo dejó acostado con la espalda sobre el colchón. Continuaron con sus movimientos, el rubio nuevamente enredó sus piernas.

―Y-yo… ah… ―trató de hablar Potter.

―M-mierda… ¡Ah! ―se corrió dentro de sus pantalones. Al segundo Albus hizo lo mismo.

**O-O-O**

―Entonces… Draco… ―la mujer había detenido la "interesante" charla acerca de su esposo y las muchas habilidades que tenía para dirigir su atención al rubio, que a pesar de morirse de aburrimiento fingía escuchar―. ¿Cuántos días has pasado aquí?

―Creo que este es el tercero, ¿no? ―preguntó mirando a Harry, que asintió rápidamente.

―Oh, ¿y donde dormiste?

_¿Es que ni siquiera va a disimular?_ Se preguntó internamente Draco.

―En la sala de huéspedes. ―mintió Harry.

―Oh, ¿ese cuchitril? ―preguntó jocosa la mujer―. No creo que sea digno de un Malfoy, ¿o sí? ―preguntó con la ceja levantada.

―No es incomodo ―contestó.

― ¿En serio? Pensé que sería demasiado frío ―en ese momento Harry estornudó, un corto "salud" salió de sus bocas casi automáticamente―. ¿No te enfermarás por dormir ahí?

―No lo creo, es bastante cálido, en realidad ―en ese punto Draco estaba seguro de que Ginebra sabia que él estaba mintiendo. Es más, esa conversación no era exactamente acerca de la habitación, aunque Potter parecía no notarlo―. Es _bastante _cómodo.

Sonreía levemente, retando con la mirada a la pelirroja. Esta a su vez apretaba la mandíbula. Harry parecía no entender nada.

―Ustedes se acuestan, ¿verdad? ―preguntó la mujer sin pelos en la boca.

Si _El Elegido _ hubiese estado tomando algo en ese mismísimo momento, de seguro lo hubiese escupido. Más sin embargo, pareció ahogarse con su propia saliva.

― ¿Q-Qué? ―preguntó aturdido, viendo los rostros calmados de su ex y el rubio.

―Bueno, obviamente, sería extraño si no lo hiciéramos. Lo hacemos cada noche. ―contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

La pecosa abrió mucho los ojos, no esperaba que el otro lo aceptara así como así. Harry volteó rápidamente a mirar al hombre a su lado, preguntándose _qué carajos _estaba pasando.

―T-Tú… ―comenzó a tartamudear la mujer.

― ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo incorrecto? ―les preguntó encogiéndose de hombros―. Solo dije que todos se acuestan, ¿o acaso duermen parados?

Harry sintió que el alma le volvía lentamente al cuerpo.

**O-O-O**

―Eso… fue… ―comenzó a decir Albus.

―Sí… ―secundó el rubio. Uno al lado del otro, acostados en la cama, tratando de regular sus respiraciones―. No pensé que lo fueses a hacer… ―dijo riendo un poco, mientras el otro se sonrojaba―. Tienes mucha energía.

―Já… ―dijo con una risa cansada―. Mierda, estoy agotado ―se giró un poco para pasar un brazo sobre la cintura del de ojos grises―. Eres pesadito, amigo…

―Cállate, tú no aguantas nada… ―acarició el brazo que lo abrazaba suavemente―. Oye, ¿te molesta… em, ya sabes… que no hayamos llegado al final… con, hmh, esto?

― ¿Te refieres a que no… tuvimos… em, sexo? ―preguntó avergonzado el de cabello oscuro.

―Sep.

―No, en realidad… Creo que no estoy listo para eso… ―murmuró. Scorpius rió fuertemente―. ¡Oye, no te rías! Estamos hablando de mi virginidad… ―dijo con la cara roja.

―Lo sé, y también de la mía… ―ambos se quedaron en silencio.

― ¿A ti también te parece extraño esto?

―Mucho ―dijo el otro―. Pero a la vez se me hace tan… _natural._

― ¿Natural? ―preguntó mientras sentía las caricias en su brazo.

―Sí, eso como… como si fuera algo normal ―se retractó al segundo de su elección de palabras―. ¡No digo que no lo sea! Es simplemente… que parece como si esto estuviera armado… ―ante el silencio del otro no puedo hacer más que sonrojarse―. Bueno, déjalo, es estúpido…

―No, no creo que lo sea. Lo entiendo ―dijo el otro, sacando su brazo de la cintura de su amigo y usándolo para apoyarse en él, la mitad de su cuerpo quedó sobre el del otro. Sus ojos mirándose fijamente―. Dices que es como si esto fuera destino, ¿no? ―el otro, aunque sonrojado, asintió, sin poder despegar sus ojos de la mirada verde del chico sobre él―. Comprendo de qué hablas… Es como… como si desde que nos conocimos las señales enviaban ese mensaje.

―Como si no pudiese haber acabado de otra forma… ―se sinceró el rubio, mientras el otro sonreía, imitó su sonrisa―. Tal vez sí es el destino, yo creo en él, ¿y tú?

―Sí, lo hago… ―murmuró, volviendo a besar al chico bajo él. Esta vez fueron tranquilos, no había deseo carnal más allá de querer y ser querido.

―Al… ―susurró el otro―. Prométeme algo, por favor…

― ¿Qué jamás te dejaré? ―preguntó con una sonrisa boba el chico.

―Pff, claro que no… Prométeme que no seremos una pareja cursi… ―dijo muy en serio―. Esta conversación que tuvimos no se volverá a repetir. Quiero que sigamos siendo amigos. Quiero bromear contigo, que nos empujemos y que no tengamos miedo a decir un chiste burlón. Sigamos siendo amigos… Pero amigos que se quieren mucho… Y que se besan… Y se toquetean…

―Por supuesto. Jamás dejaré de tratarte como lo he hecho siempre. Lo idiota no es que se te quite con unos cuantos besos ―se burló―. Solo que ahora te besaré y haré cositas sucias.

― ¿En serio acabas de decir "cositas sucias"? ―el otro asintió felizmente―. Merlín, eres patético… ―rió fuertemente, recibiendo un golpe en las costillas―. Auch.

**O-O-O**

―Kaylen… Kay, por favor, responde… ―susurraba James mientras miraba el espejo entre sus manos. Solo su propio reflejo le contestaba. Ningún cabello pelirrojo ni una nariz pecosa se asomaba―. Kaylen… Por favor, te extraño…

**O-O-O**

―No puedo creer que le hayas dicho eso a mi ex-esposa, madre de mis tres hijos… ―dijo Harry asombrado, aunque en realidad cierta diversión se oía en su voz.

― ¿Qué dije? No fue nada incorrecto, solo le comenté que tú y yo, como todo ser humano, nos acostábamos… ―le comentó mientras buscaba en su bolso su pijama. Había llevado un bolso con ropa para al menos dos semanas (Harry se preguntó a sí mismo si no planeaba eso), con diferentes pijamas, ropa de diario, ropa que podría usar en caso de necesitar hacer algo que conllevara ensuciarla y, tal y como habían bromeado, ropa formal.

―Draco… ―el moreno estaba recostado en su lado de la cama, dejando el otro libre para Draco. ¿En qué momento habían planeado que cada uno tenía un lado?

― ¿Sí?

―Es imposible que lo hayas dicho sin doble sentido… ―le dijo, pero contrario a lo que esperaba el otro sonrió divertido, incluso podría decirse que con cierta _travesura_.

―_Obviamente._

Harry bufó con sorpresa, sonriendo de igual modo. Draco aun buscaba su pijama, ya había encontrado unos dos pares, pero él quería otro: el negro con bordes plateados, de botones pequeños, el que acentuaba su…

―Eres un descarado. ―dijo el Potter, refiriéndose a lo ocurrido en el almuerzo. Luego de esa situación habían dejado la conversación, pues Draco se retiraba felizmente a lavar los trastes. La mujer entonces decidió que no quería pasar más tiempo en esa casa, la respuesta del rubio la había descolocado. Entendió que trató de hacerse el inocente, pero por algo decía todo eso, ¿no? De seguro Malfoy tramaba algo, quizás no tan malvado como dominar el mundo, pero era posible que sí tratara de robarle a su ex-marido (aunque al ser exactamente eso, un _ex_, no debería de importarle). Dejó la invitación a su boda, llamó a sus hijos para saludarlos y se fue de la casa, volvería algún otro día para ver si _ese rubio_ seguía allí, y dependiendo de eso vería que hacer.

Draco ya había encontrado su ansiado pijama. Por un momento había temido que Harry lo hubiese llamado _descarado_ por lo que estaba pensando, pero al menos que el _idiota de Potter_ supiese legeremancia (cosa que dudaba) eso sería imposible. Así que lo había dicho por la conversación anterior con _la comadreja._

Tomó su pijama y se volvió a parar erguido, puesto que estaba un poco agachado mientras buscaba en su bolso (dándole una buena vista a Harry, cabe decir). Volteó y miró al de cabello azabache con una sonrisa socarrona.

―Sí, lo sé.

Caminó hacía el baño de la habitación para bañarse, moviendo las caderas de un lado a otro apropósito, y sintiendo (con mucho orgullo) la mirada de Harry Potter posada en él.

* * *

**Como de cuando eres yo y te desapareces por casi medio año sin explicación alguna pero apareces en víspera de Navidad (porque los milagros existen (?) pero aun así sabes que eso no te salvará del linchamiento :D EBRIBARI LOBMI, AINOUIT (?)**

**Están en su derecho de odiarme, pero sucede que de pronto se me había ido la inspiración :c Espero que aun hayan seguidores, cosa que dudo, tal vez se hartaron y eliminaron mi historia de su mente (?) Aun así, sepan que IO LOS HAMO.**

**Cualquier duda pregunten. Aclararé que el espejo con el que James estaba hablando era uno hechizado para que quien poseyera el otro se pudiese comunicar (sí, exacto, como el que Sirius le dio a Harry en los libros), no es que James se haya vuelto loco, no soy TAN cruel.**

**Saludos y espero actualizar más seguido ahora que terminé la escuela :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Título: el porqué Harry Potter no debería enfermarse.

Autor: Tony Trinket.

**Capítulo 12: Pelirrojos.**

* * *

_Kaylen, lo lamento. Sé que hice algo horrible, y probablemente no quieras saber nada de mí, pero por favor, yo sí quiero saber cómo estás._

_Kaylen, perdóname. Aunque no lo merezco._

_Kaylen, no me odies, por favor. _

_Kaylen, te traté como a la mierda. Siempre supe cómo te sentías respecto a mí y_

_Kaylen, perdón._

_Kaylen, te amo._

James miró el papel en su mano. Lleno de rayones y tachones. Suspiró, su cabeza se sentía pesada, y sus ojos estaban algo hinchados.

Kaylen no había respondido a sus llamados a través del espejo. James sabía que no se debía a que no los había escuchado o visto. Porque el Potter la noche anterior lo había visto, estaba medio dormido sobre el espejo, pero percibió el sonido salir del otro lado, y vio movimiento.

El pelirrojo había tomado el espejo y lo había mirado, estaba observándolo a él. El de cabello oscuro se alegró ante eso, más antes de que pudiese hablar, la "transmisión" se cortó, no sin antes mostrar la habitación del pelirrojo girar rápidamente en lo que parecía un torbellino de color.

Kaylen había aventado el espejo y este, por ende, se había vuelto trizas.

―Kay… ―murmuró el hijo mayor de Harry, sintiendo un vacio en el estomago al recordar aquello.

Caminó hacia la ventana, en donde la lechuza esperaba pacientemente a que el adolescente acabara de escribir. El chico acarició sus plumas antes de atar la pequeña nota en su pata.

―Llévaselo a Kay. ―le dijo, sabiendo que su pequeño animal encontraría el camino.

**O-O-O**

Ambos se recostaron. Por primera vez lo hicieron de manera consciente y mientras el otro aun estaba despierto. Draco con su pijama de seda negra, Harry con una camiseta holgada y pantalones de mesilla. Los lentes en el mueble junto a la cama. Ambos estaban frente a frente, no decían nada, solo se miraban y sonreían levemente.

―Sigo sin creerlo… ―comentó con gracia Harry. El otro también sonrió, con un resoplido a modo de risa.

―Alguien tenía que hacer que dejara de presumir de su esposo ―objetó el de ojos grises. Un mechón del flequillo cayendo sobre su ojo.

― ¿Para qué en cambio tú pudieras presumir del tuyo? ―bromeó el salvador del mundo mágico.

El rubio arqueó las cejas graciosamente.

―Por supuesto, tengo que contar de las dotes y habilidades de mi _amado esposo_ ―dijo con tono de coquetería "falso"―. Ya sé como presentarme a las demás personas ―aunque, vamos, ¿había persona alguna entre los magos que no lo conociera? Francamente imposible―. "Hola, soy Draco _Potter_, ¿sabía usted que mi marido salvó el puto mundo mágico?"

Harry se sorprendió por tercera vez en el día ante las habladurías de Malfoy. Primero, con lo de su esposa Astoria, segundo, con lo que dijo a su ex, y ahora, esto.

―De verdad eres descarado, _amor mío_ ―le dijo, no sabiendo cuanto de broma tenía esa conversación en verdad. Un tanto incomodo cambió de tema―. Me gusta tu pijama.

― ¿Quién es el descarado ahora?

―Tú, por supuesto ―sonrió el otro―. Poniéndote ese pijama… ¿No tenías uno menos… ajustado?

El rubio podría haberse sonrojado en ese momento, y sí, lo hizo, pero no negó lo dicho por el otro. A estas alturas no podía salirle con algo como "Estás imaginando cosas, Potter", porque no, definitivamente ni Harry ni él estaban viendo cosas que no eran. Lo sabían, no necesitaban pasar más tiempo jugando al enfermero y el enfermo para saber que la tensión entre ellos era más que palpable. Es decir, incluso _una Weasley_ lo había notado. Eso no era de menos.

― ¿Para qué me pondría unos menos ajustados? Si sé que estos te gustan, _Harry_.

El otro arqueó un poco las cejas, en un gesto curioso. El rubio continuaba sonriendo levemente, de costado y con… _Sí, eso es picardía_, se sorprendió Harry.

―Vaya, vaya, _Draco_. ¿Es qué la noche te hace esto?

Malfoy solo se limitó a sonreír un poco más, con ojos traviesos.

No estaban seguros de cómo, pero ya estaban cerca. Hablaban en susurros aunque no fuese necesario, y no exagerarían al contar que sentían la respiración del otro. La situación no podía describirse de otra manera. Era…

_Caliente._

¿Qué hacía la mano de Draco tan cerca de su pantalón?, podía sentir el hundimiento en la cama al posarse casi a centímetros de su ropa.

―Quien sabe ―dicho esto, más un pequeño guiño de ojos de parte del rubio, el medimago volteó. Se cubrió hasta el hombro en el proceso―. Buenas noches, Potter.

Sin embargo, el saber qué estaba sucediendo no haría que Draco Malfoy se le diera en bandeja de plata al Auror. Bien, había tensión sexual, _mucha._ Pero de ahí a resolverla con el mismísimo Harry Potter había _bastante_ espacio. No es como que planeara ser la zorra personal del n_iño-que-vivió_.

Y, claro, debía cobrarle una pequeña venganza al de ojos verdes.

Decir que tuvo que aguantarse la risa al sentir al pelinegro levantarse para salir caminando hacía el baño apresuradamente, era poco.

Quien tendría un _problema_ que resolver esta vez, sería otro.

**O-O-O**

―Oye, Al… ―murmuró el rubio desde su cama.

― ¿Sí…? ―contestó adormilado, se aclaró la garganta y giró la cabeza para mirar a su amigo. Más al estar en penumbras y con una distancia de tres metros entre cama esto fue un poco complicado―. ¿Qué sucede?

― ¿Qué había pasado ayer? ―el silenció le contestó, por lo cual entendió que Albus estaba tratando de recopilar información para entender. Si de por sí el chico era lento, con la cabeza más dormida que despierta tardaría mínimo diez minutos en comprender que era una pregunta, pensó el rubio rodando los ojos―. Estabas muy molesto, por lo de Lily. Dijiste que tenía novio, pero no era solo eso, ¿o sí?

Un suspiró cansado resonó en la habitación, y el rubio se preguntó a sí mismo si no hubiese sido mejor quedarse callado.

―No, no es solo eso… ―bueno, conociendo a Albus lo mejor sería dejarlo desahogarse y despotricar en paz―. Es… Bueno, es que no lo entiendo… Como…

―Bien, tiempo ―lo calló el de ojos color plata. Se levantó y encendió la lámpara que había entre las dos camas, luego volvió a la suya y se sentó derecho, esperando que el otro hiciese lo mismo. El Slytherin menor lo miró raro, pero procedió a imitarlo―. Ahora sí, prosigue.

―…No sé… Es que…

―Merlín, se te _lengua la traba_ cuando estás molesto, barra angustiado, barra todo el tiempo ―se quejó el chico.

― ¡Ay! ¡Perdón que no tenga su misma magnificencia para expresarme, señor! ―el sarcasmo marcado más sus cejas frunciéndose indicaron a Scorpius que esa no sería la mejor manera de actuar para que el otro hablara libremente.

―Ya, perdón… Lo haremos así, ¿bien? Yo preguntaré y tú responderás. Todo tranquilamente, ¿de acuerdo?

―Hmhm… ―asintió.

― ¿Con quién está saliendo tu hermana?

―Hugo Weasley.

― ¡¿Qué?! ―gritó.

―Tranquilamente, ¿eh?

El otro se contuvo de girar los ojos. Quizás porque dolería bastante el hacerlo, ya que estos de por sí estaban muy abiertos.

―Pero… Hugo _Weasley_. ¡_Weasley_! ―recalcó― ¡Es su puto primo! ―dijo como si hiciese falta aclararlo.

― ¡Exacto! ¡Yo tampoco lo entiendo! Yo… ―respiró hondo―. Ayer, más bien anteayer, estaba molesto contigo y todo eso, pero también tenía hambre, así que bajé a buscar algo de comer. Lily estaba justo saliendo cuando crucé el pasillo, y cuando le pregunté a donde estaba yendo me dijo que iba con Hugo al parque. Le creí, ya sabes, Hugo y Rose no viven muy lejos de aquí, con que tomen el metro llegarán en cuestión de minutos, además Hugo y Lily pasan mucho tiempo juntos, así que no sería raro, pero…

―A ver, a ver. Menos detalles, vamos directo al grano, luego decoras el cuento si quieres. Lily iba al parque, ¿y entonces qué?

―Bueno, ella me dijo eso y le creí. Pero mientras comía las sobras de la comidas, que estaban ricas incluso frías por cierto, o sea, tu papá cocina como los dioses, ojalá se case con mi padre así comería cosas como esas siempre…

― ¡Albus! ¡Deja de echar baba por mi padre y prosigue! ―se impacientó―. Además yo también cocino rico… ―murmuró por lo bajo, con el ceño fruncido, pero el otro no lo escuchó.

―Sí, sí. Emmm, ¿en que estaba? ―el rubio contuvo las ganas de golpearse. O golpear a Albus―. ¡Ah, sí! Mientras comía recordé que últimamente Lily pasa mucho tiempo con su celular, y siempre que trato de leer lo que dice… ―vio la mirada del rubio―. Oh, vamos, no me mires así, solo quiero ver con qué clase de personas se relaciona mi hermana, la cuido mucho…

―Claro, cotilla ―antes de que el otro se quejara habló―. Prosigue.

―Bien, ya, cuestión que Lily estaba actuando extraña. Pensé que sería algo de la edad, y que probablemente estuviese hablando con alguien de quien tuviera vergüenza… Pero no soy tan tonto ―Scorpius iba a replicar, con una pequeña sonrisita, pero Albus no lo dejó―, así que sumé dos más dos y fue obvio para mí que ella tenía algún novio.

―Entonces la seguiste, ¿verdad?

―Sip ―afirmó, haciendo resonar la _P_―. O sea, me molestaría que tuviese un novio. Es mi hermana menor, por Merlín, y además tiene trece, _solo_ trece, Scorp.

―Cumplirá catorce en Junio… ―los ojos de Albus no mostraban exactamente agradecimiento ante ese comentario―. Bueno, bueno… Lily también es como una hermanita para mí, ¿sabes? Creo que comprendo lo que sientes… ―le sonrió cálidamente. Parecía sorprendente el cómo pasaba de gritarle y rodar los ojos a sonreírle y animarlo. El otro le devolvió el gesto, un poco más tranquilo―. ¿Y qué pasó?

―Bueno, llegué al parque con ganas de partirle la cara al tipo que tuviese las agallas de salir con mi hermana. Estaba muy molesto, tienes que comprenderme ―el rubio se ahorró el gesto de exasperación.

―Por favor, dime que no golpeaste al pobre Hugo.

― ¡No! Claro que no, por supuesto que no. Estaba demasiado conmocionado como para siquiera hacer otra cosa que voltearme e irme. Es que, Scorp, los vi… _besándose._

―Oh, santo tabú, que pecado, sacrilegio ―dijo con sarcástica exageración.

―Imbécil… Se estaban besando, eso es suficiente para mí.

―Bueno, tienes suerte de que solo estuviesen dándose besos…

―Merlín, no metas esas imágenes en mis mentes. Además, ¿qué contigo? Recién parecías sorprendido, ¿por qué te haces el superado ahora?

―Porque, si lo pienso bien, no tiene nada de malo ―el Potter lo miró como si le hubiesen crecido dos cabezas―. Al, mi familia está básicamente constituida por primos que se casaban con primos. ¡Por Merlín! El mundo mágico en sí tiene base en el incesto. Tu familia inclusive. Es más, te comento que nosotros también estamos cometiéndolo, hay varias ramas de mi familia que se unen con la tuya…

― ¡No quiero saber, gracias! Se me haría muy incomodo saber que eres mi primo lejano o algo así…

El rubio solo rió un poco, negando con la cabeza, divertido ante la incomodidad y el asombro del de ojos verdes.

―Ya… Deja de preocuparte. Mírale el lado bueno: al menos conoces bien al pretendiente de tu prima, y a su familia.

A pesar de todo, el otro chico no pudo evitar reír ante esa ocurrencia.

**O-O-O**

Decir que la furia consumía su cuerpo completo era poco.

Ginny Weasley se sentía a punto de explotar.

_Ese_… Ese maldito de Malfoy la había dejado en ridículo, y se había regodeado de ello. Que descaro, ¿cómo tenía la cara de sentarse en la mesa del comedor o caminar por allí como si todo le perteneciera? Ni en sus sueños. Era claro para ella, ese rubio tenía interés en Harry.

Más bien en su dinero, o en su fama. Estaba segura.

Era Draco Malfoy después de todo. ¿Qué más buscaría? Conseguir un buen estatus social a costa del respeto del Elegido. Probablemente estaba muy desesperado, pobrecillo. Ir con Harry Potter a tratar de seducirlo, ignorando lo _anormal_ en todo el asunto.

Es que, ¡Harry gay! ¡Por Merlín! De seguro el hurón albergaba esperanzas en que el de ojos verdes se fijara en otro hombre, más específicamente en él.

Aunque… Quién sabe. Pensó mientras se quitaba furiosamente los zapatos con tacones en la entrada de su apartamento. Sintiendo a sus pies "respirar" después de un día completo de haber estados encerrados entre las paredes de los minúsculos zapatos rojos.

¿Qué tal si Harry caía en las redes de Draco? ¿Y si engullía la mentira que Draco Malfoy le estaba haciendo tragar?

El hombre no parecía exactamente incomodo ante los tratos del otro. Tampoco parecía abrumado ante su presencia, o molesto por la manera en que el rubio se paseaba por allí y cocinaba como si fuese el dueño de la casa.

Oh no, pobre Harry. Era su ex-esposo, sí, pero no por eso le tenía odio o había dejado de preocuparse por él. Una parte de ella había albergado la esperanza de que volverían a estar juntos, incluso meses después del divorcio.

Eso ya lo había superado, por supuesto, pero el cariño que le tenía no se esfumaría jamás.

No podía evitar el sentimiento que sobrecogía su pecho al imaginar a ese hombre atrapado entre las garras del rubio, indefenso ante sus encantos, y cegado por un amor antinatural en muchos sentidos.

Ya lo tenía decidido, regresaría otro día. Observaría a Malfoy y a su comportamiento, y en cuanto notara un coqueteo o el más mínimo signo de intento de flirteo, llamaría a la "artillería pesada": su hermano Ron. Si él o Hermione no hacían reaccionar a Harry, pues, no sabía que más hacer…

Quizás seducirlo ella, para borrar lo que fuese que hubiese hecho Draco Malfoy.

**O-O-O**

Ron Weasley había vuelto a su casa bastante nervioso. Se había quedado unos minutos en el parque antes de que Lily le avisara que no podría regresar, esperando porque su prima/amiga/novia volviese luego de ser arrastrada calles abajo por su hermano mayor. Al menos no lo había golpeado, parecía demasiado impactado para siquiera mirarlo a los ojos. No creía que si hubiese sido James había corrido la misma suerte…

Aún así, el miedo lo sobrecogía. ¿Qué tal si Albus se lo contaba a su padre? Si él hacía, entonces sus propios padres se enterarían, porque seguramente Tío Harry les avisaría de lo ocurrido.

Merlín, casi le temblaban las piernas mientras caminaba por el pasillo que lo llevaba a la sala de estar.

Cuando entró vio a su madre tranquilamente sentada junto a su padre en el sillón, ella leía un libro mientras que él miraba la televisión (tenían una porque Ron había quedado sinceramente asombrado por ella). Tragó duro, ninguno de los dos lo había visto o escuchado.

Más al parecer ese sonido fue suficiente para captar la atención de ambos.

―Hola, cariño. Has vuelto temprano, ¿ha pasado algo con Lily? ―preguntó la mujer castaña.

Casi suspira de alivio. Sonaba sincera. Además, si supiese algo del tema probablemente no habría parado de interrogarlo en cuanto pusiese un pie en la casa, es más, probablemente habría ido a buscarlo. Y ni hablar de su padre, que no era el Rey de la discreción ni mucho menos del tacto.

―No, no realmente. Solo hablamos un rato, pero se fue a hacer _nosequé_ con Al y Scorp.

Bien, había mentido a su madre, y se sentía mal por eso. Pero a la vez se asombraba, porque si lograba engañar a su madre, la mujer más inteligente que conocía, sería un logro que agregar a su lista.

― ¿Scorpius Malfoy está en casa de Harry? ―preguntó Ron, ahora ignorando la televisión. No parecía molesto u ofendido, simplemente sorprendido. Sabía que su padre no sentía tanto desagrado por el muchacho como en un principio, ya habían pasado al menos cinco años desde que este era amigo de su primo Al, así que se había acostumbrado a escucharlo comentar cosas sobre él cuando iba a visitarlo o mientras comían en La Madriguera.

― Sí, al parecer Albus no le dijo nada al padre hasta que Scorpius y Draco Malfoy ya estaban en la puerta de su casa ―comentó divertido, ignorando lo que acababa de desencadenar.

― ¡¿Draco Malfoy en casa de Harry?! ¡¿El hurón?!

― ¡Ronald! ―lo reprendió su esposa―. Cuida lo que dices.

―Yo… Sí, lo lamento ―aunque no parecía realmente hacerlo―. Le mandaré una lechuza a Harry para preguntarle que tal fue eso.

Se estaba parando a ir a buscar un pergamino, una pluma y tinta. Él a diferencia de varios magos se había decidido por seguir utilizando el sistema antiguo de comunicación, a pesar de que ahora en el mundo mágico había antenas especiales que captaban las sondas de los teléfonos celulares, y este comenzaba a ser muy comúnmente usado entre jóvenes y trabajadores del ministerio que precisaban comunicarse con urgencia.

―Primero a comer, Ron. ―inmediatamente las palabras "comer" inundaron la mente del pelirrojo, haciéndole olvidar cualquier otra cosa que estuviese a punto de hacer. Aunque Hugo no era muy diferente.

Ambos Weasley casi corrieron a la cocina, mientras la castaña llamaba a su hija Rose.

**O-O-O**

_Eh, Harry, ¿es verdad eso de que Draco Malfoy fue a tu casa a llevar al mini hurón? ¡Merlín! No puedo imaginar el asco que habrás sentido, ¿desinfectaste la puerta, verdad? Jaja._

_Por cierto, Hermione quiere hacerte una visita. Iríamos hoy a la tarde, si no te molesta (aunque obvio que no, ¿no?) _

_Espero tu respuesta, compañero._

_P.D: ¿Ya te has enterado de lo de Ginny? Espero que estés bien, sabes que tienes mi apoyo en todo. Puedes desahogarte conmigo._

Harry había despertado esa mañana por el picoteo de la ventana, Draco aun dormía a su lado así que era bastante temprano. Tomó la nota de la pata de la lechuza y leyó, luego volvió a echarle una mirada al rubio, que al no sentirlo a su lado, había ocupado casi toda la cama.

Y eso era decir mucho, la cama tenía casi tres plazas en total.

Suspiró. Bien, Draco se había quedado incluso cuando Ginebra había venido. Pero, ¿se quedaría si venían Ron y Hermione? No sabía si sus amigos estarían cómodos con eso, ni tampoco si Draco tendría suficiente paciencia.

Y a la vez, ¿en verdad quería que él estuviese a su lado en ese momento?

Volvió a estornudar.

* * *

**Las cosas comienzan a tomar su rumbo… **

**Esta vez no tardé tanto XD Tenía este capítulo escrito desde hace rato, pero lo publico recién porque estaba esperando a hacer otros dos así la espera no sería tanta :) Qué buena que soy, ¿no? :)))))**

**Gracias a todos por los reviews, es genial saber que a varios aun les interesa esta historia :D**

**¿Qué opinan de Ginny? ¿Se esperaban la relación de Lily y Hugo? ¿Quieren que vuelva el diablo… eh… digo… Kaylen?**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**

**PD: tengo una mente TAN creativa para los títulos *sarcasmo***


End file.
